I Am Serpent
by Galadria
Summary: Dramione. Sequel to The Order Of The Serpent. Hermione has the perfect life: Beautiful children, dream job and a loving family. But then something happens that changes her forever. Warning, includes strong language and smutty lemon... Also available on Wattpad. * Disclaimer* I do not own anything but the storyline, it's all the property of J.K Rowling.
1. chapter 1

\--

 **Note: This fic is Note a sequel to The Order Of The Serpent**. **Some things might not make sense to you if you haven't read that one first**.

\--

 **Chapter 1**

Hermione sighed as she entered Platform 9 3/4. The Hogwarts Express shone, ready to leave for another trip to the castle tomorrow. It would be Hugo's first year. And her first year alone with Ron at home.

Maybe it would help them come together again, if Ron didn't have the kids there anymore to distract him. He was a wonderful father who would do anything for his children, but every once in a while she'd like to get some attention from him too. She wasn't at home very often, being the youngest Minister of Magic ever wasn't handed to her in giftwrapping, so that wasn't much to ask, was it?

She loved coming here on her lunch break. She learned a long time ago that she had to go out in order to eat, or she wouldn't be able to eat at all. When they were younger, she used to go to Wizard Wheezes to visit Ron. Lately however, it was always too busy in the shop for lunch. She had offered to take her break on another time so they could eat together, but he'd refused, claiming it was always busy and that he ate little bits in-between customers.

With another sigh she walked to her spot. It was a lovely little bench, positioned perfectly between the entrance and the toilets. It was always clean, never drafty and you could watch the Hogwarts Express from a perfect angle. She had ate her lunch here, by herself, almost every day over the past ten years. It was her spot... And now someone was sitting on it.

Surprise coloured her cheeks. It hardly ever happened that there was anyone on the platform at noon and it had never happened before that there was someone in her spot. That was HER spot! Determined she walked up to the bench.

"Hello Hermione", a deep voice said when she opened her mouth to ask the man to move.

She jumped a little and almost screamed. He turned his head towards her and let the hood of his black cloak fall back. Firewhisky eyes met stormy grey ones, which instantly turned a shade darker. Even after all those years...

"Draco", she breathed, "I didn't know it was you. You scared the hell out of me, how did you know I was there?"

"You breathe so loud, I could have hexed you in the dark", Draco smirked.

"Prat", she scolded and he chuckled, "That still doesn't explain how you knew it was me."

"I know you lunch here often", he said, "So it was an educated guess."

"How do you know that?", she frowned, "It's been years since I last saw you."

"I told you a long time ago", he answered, "I protect what is mine."

 _Oh smooth Draco, very smooth_...

"I haven't been yours in a very long time", she whispered, a pang of regret shooting through her heart.

"Once a Serpent, always a Serpent", he said with a crooked smile. "You're still part of the Order, even though we're not needed as such anymore."

"Oh", she breathed, suddenly feeling a little silly. "Mind if I join you?"

He didn't answer, but just padded the spot next to him. For a while, they sat in comfortable silence whilst Hermione ate her lunch salad. When she was finished, she took her apple and split it in half, offering a part to Draco. He smiled and accepted it. She jumped a little when his fingers brushed against hers and she blushed. Quickly she turned her head away from him and she finished her half whilst staring at the Hogwarts Express.

"So", Hermione said, "It's quite obvious why I'm here. Why are you?"

"Scorpius is at Diagon Alley with my mother", Draco answered, staring at his shiny black shoes. "I just... needed to get away for a moment. Tomorrow will be the first time he leaves for Hogwarts after his mother's death."

Hermione winced, she'd forgotten about that.

"I'm sorry for your loss Draco", she said softly.

"I know", he smiled sadly, "I got your mirror message."

"I wasn't sure you still used it", she whispered.

"I do", he answered, "I carry it with me all the time. You?"

"Always", she answered, patting her pocket.

They smiled at each other and were silent for a few minutes. Hermione fiddled with her sleeves and glanced at him, while he kept staring at his shoes.

"So", she said hesistently, "How did it happen? Astoria's death?"

"A blood malediction, caused by a curse on one of her ancestors", he answered sadly, "It resurfaced with her and made a pregnancy dangerous. I told her that I wouldn't mind if we didn't have children, but she wanted one anyway."

"You really loved her, didn't you?", she said surprised.

 _Damnit Hermione, you shouldn't have said that out loud_...

She gave me Scorpius, how could I not love her?", he muttered glancing up at her. "Being a Malfoy wasn't a treat after the war and after Scorpius's birth her health slowly deteriorated, so we hid ourselves away... She was my best friend."

"Like Ron was mine", she answered.

"Was?", he asked.

 _Stupid, stupid Hermione, how could you forget that Draco is a perceptive man?_

"Ron was the one who took care of me, after Bellatrix tortured me", she answered. "He helped me forget."

"Hermione", Draco winced, "I never..."

"After the war", she interrupted him, "Everyone wanted a piece of us. We had to lock ourselves away to stay safe, me and Harry especially. He because he was The Boy Who Lived, me because I was the Mudblood that helped him. There were still a lot of Voldemort's followers on the loose, lashing out at anyone they could. Ron distracted me and helped me through it."

He kept silent and now it was her turn to stare at her shoes.

"It's been years since we had fun together, just the two of us", she murmured. "We were always busy with the kids and our careers. Maybe, now Hugo's going to Hogwarts too, we'll get back together."

Draco still didn't answer, but just looked at her, observing her features. A bleeping sound came from Hermione's pocket and she stood.

"I have to go", she said, turning away, "I have a meeting in fifteen minutes."

"Hermione", he blurted and she turned back to look at him. "If you ever need anything, you know where to find me. You're still keyed into the wards of the Manor, you can floo in anytime."

He grimaced internally. _Hello verbal diarrhea old friend_...

"Thank you Draco", she smiled softly, kissing him on the cheek.

Secretly he inhaled her scent of honey and lemon.

"Anytime Sweetheart", he whispered. A tingle went through her stomach when he called her that.

 _Ugh, focus Hermione, you're married and he's grieving over his dead wife for Merlin's sake!_

"Bye Draco", she blushed.

He stared after her as she walked down the platform.

 _Damn, she still has an incredible fine arse. Even after all those years_...

 **Note: Read very carefully, I will only say this once. Updates will be very slow and highly irregular. Please have patience with me!**

\--


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Come on Hugo, we don't want to be late", Hermione called to her son.

Her heels clacked on the shiny tiles and she cursed herself for putting them on. They were absolutely gorgeous, she knew, but they were definitely not made for walking and there was only so much cushioning charms could do.

"Yes Hermie", Hugo answered, "We still have twenty minutes."

"Hugo!", she snapped annoyed, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Hermie, I am your mother!"

"Aw come on _Hermie_ , he was just joking", Ron interfered while pushing their daughter's cart for her.

Hermione's eyes shot daggers at her husband.

"I'm sorry mom", Hugo said before she could snap at his father.

"I know Hugo", she sighed, "I'm just a bit stressed. I can't believe my little boy is going to Hogwarts already!"

"Mom", he called out when she pulled him into a hug, "Cut it out, people are watching!"

"AWW Hermione", Ron said pulling him out of her arms, "He's a big boy now! Big boys only want to get hugged by their father."

"Dad!", Hugo called while struggling out of his father's bear hug.

"Hugo", Hermione said, "Keep an eye on Lily okay? It's her first year too."

"Yeah", Ron grinned, "Don't let her out of your sight. We don't want you to fail like Rose did with Albus."

"Hey!", Rose called, "It's not my fault that he got sorted into Slytherin and befriended a Malfoy."

"Rose", she said sternly, "There's nothing wrong with being a Slytherin, nor with befriending a Malfoy."

"Says you", Ron scoffed, "I'll never trust a Malfoy."

"Scorpius is not his father Ron", she sighed, "Just like Draco is not Lucius. Besides, Draco saved me during the war and you know it."

How many times did they need to have this conversation? She hated Ron for putting these kind of prejudiced ideas in their children's heads.

"Ron!", a voice called from behind her.

"Uncle George!", Rose grinned. She walked up to him with Ron right behind her, leaving Hermione and Hugo alone.

"Mom", Hugo said timidly, "What if I am like Albus?"

"You're not like Albus Hugo", she said sternly, "You are you. But if you do end up in Slytherin and befriend Scorpius like Albus did, I couldn't care less. As long as you're happy with your House and your friends, I will be happy too."

A whistle blew behind them.

"Time to go Hugo", she smiled, "Go find Lily and get on the train."

"Bye mom", he answered, "I'll write you, I promise."

After a kiss and a hug from both of her children she saw them getting on the train. Ron stood beside her as they waved at their children until the Hogwarts Express was gone from sight.

Hermione noticed a dodgy fellow staring at her from a dark corner of the platform. She tried to ignore him, but the more people left the platform, the more uncomfortable she felt.

"Ron", she said, nudging her husband, "That man is staring at me. He looks angry or something."

"Nah", he answered, not even bothering to look, "That's probably just his face. I have to pee, I'll be back in a bit."

"Ron!", she hissed, but he'd already turned away from her.

The moment Ron disappeared into the toilets, the man stalked over to her. Glancing around, Hermione noticed that the platform was all but empty. _Bloody_ _brilliant_...

"Well well", the man sneered, "If it isn't Madam Minister Mudblood... All by herself..."

"Can I help you?", she asked stiffly. Shestruggled to hideher discomfort.

The man chuckled and invaded her personal space.

"Merlin knows how you became Minister", he grinned maliciously, "On your knees probably. Maybe you can show me your talent. I heard rumours about your stay with the Death Eaters during the war..."

Hermione took a step backwards before he could grab her and pulled out her wand.

"Please leave sir", she said icily, "Before something happens that we both regret."

"You act all cold, but a hotheaded little thing you are", he grinned, twirling his wand around, "I like that..."

 _Where_ _the_ _hell is_ _Ron?!_

"Oi!", someone called from behind her, "What's going on here?!"

The man grimaced and fled with a growl. Hermione spun around, her wand still in her hand.

"Hello Princess", Gregory Goyle said to her.

"Greg!", she said surprised and lowered her wand. "What are you doing here?"

"Draco asked me to come along to drop Scorpius off", he answered.

Her eyes narrowed a little as she saw him scratch his head.

"Where's Draco then?", she asked sceptically.

"Oh he's gone", he answered, "Draco always drops Scorpius off early and leaves even before the Express departures. Crowds still aren't very safe for him."

"I didn't realise it was still so bad", she said flinching.

 _Hermione_ _you're_ _the_ _bloody_ _Minister_ _of_ _Magic, how could you not know this?_

"It is", Greg sighed, "It's difficult to get around if you've been associated with Death Eaters and for Draco, as a very recognisable person who actually was a Death Eater, it's even worse."

"So", she said crossing her arms, "If you're here to watch Draco, why are you not with him?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you", he answered, scratching his head again and looking at his feet.

"You better tell me Greg", she glared at him.

"Okay, but don't do anything rash", he said timidly. "You remember that I'm a freelance bodyguard, right?"

She nodded and he took a little step back. It must be a funny sight to see such a big burly guy shrink away from a tiny witch.

"Well", he continued, "We know that you refused bodyguards when you became Minister. So every time there's a public event which you attend, I'm there to guard you."

"You what?!", she fumed, "Don't you have better things to do?"

"Actually... No", Greg said sadly, "I don't get hired very often because of my position during the war. Watching you is very often my only source of income."

"Income?", she asked confused. But then it dawned on her. "Draco pays you, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but I'd do it for free too if I didn't need the money to survive", he answered hurriedly.

"You go tell Draco that you quit this job NOW", she ordered.

"But...", Greg started desperately.

"But nothing", Hermione cut him off, putting her hands on her hips. "You quit his service and you come see me in my office tomorrow morning."

"Yes Madam", he saluted.

"8 a.m. Greg, don't be late", she smiled. "Now GO tell Draco I'm a big girl. I can hire my own security."

"Until tomorrow then Princess!"

With a wink he swaggered off.

"Hermione", Ron called from behind her, "Let's go. I think that's Goyle over there, it's not safe."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. _Now he wants to be bloody protective?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione sipped from her mint tea and rubbed her wary eyes. Yesterday hadn't gone as planned at all.

*FLASHBACK*

Hermione decided to make sure that they had a great start of the new beginning of their marriage. Hermione Granger, eh Granger-Weasley, didn't fail. This had to work! She dropped Ron off at the store whilst making allusions to a possible surprise that he would like very much that night, before going to the Ministry herself. There she worked hard, skipping lunch and everything, just to be able to leave early. Well, early for her anyway. She hurried home and made Ron his favourite dinner, meatloaf with carrots and roasted potatoes.

When the clock chimed 7 p.m., she lit a bunch of candles and slipped in a pretty dress, combined with some pretty... interesting underwear. He couldn't deny her some attention, maybe even affection, like this. Her husband should have been home by then, but the clock ticked on and still no man in sight. When he was an hour late, she decided to floo call George. She refused to believe that Ron had ditched her.

"Oh hi Hermione!", Angelina said when she saw her head in the fire.

"Hello Angie, is your husband home yet?", she asked.

"Sure, I'll go get him", she answered.

Hermione waited patiently as Angelina disappeared from sight to get George. Maybe George had given Ron some last minute work...

"Hello my dear sis", George said upon arrival.

"Hi George, do you know where Ron is?", she asked, determined to be open-minded.

"Yeah, why?", he answered jokingly.

"Is he still at the store?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know what he's still doing there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Was this planned?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because he didn't tell me and I've been sitting here with his favourite dinner in some pretty clothes to surprise him", she said sadly.

"Oh", George answered, scratching his ear. "In that case, he's eaten by a lion."

"By a lion?", she asked smiling a little. She secretly loved it when George tried to cheer her up with his stupid little jokes.

"Okay, he was caught in a mudslide", he continued.

"George..."

"Drowned in a hot tub?", he tried again.

"Please George", she sighed, "Just tell me."

"Okay, but the truth isn't as funny", George answered. "He volunteered to do the inventory, he'll be late for at least a whole week."

Apparently the man did ditch her...

"Thanks George", she said abruptly.

"Sure Hermione", he answered, "I'll hit him on the head tomorrow for not telling you."

"Bye George", she just smiled sadly and disconnected the floo.

She pushed the disappointment she felt away, cleaned everything up and went to bed with a good book. She was asleep before Ron got home.

\--

A buzzing sound pulled her out of her memories.

"Yes Alice?", she said, pushing a button on her desk.

"Mister Goyle is here to see you Madam", Alice voice sounded.

"Yes, thank you, send him in please", she answered.

After a short knock Greg entered her office.

"Hello Greg", she smiled, "Have a seat. I took the liberty of getting you a tea. You still drink earl grey right?"

"Yes", he answered, "My wife hates the stuff, so I only get to drink it when I'm out. Thanks."

"What did Draco say?", she asked, trying not to seem too curious. He'd tried to call her several times on the mirror yesterday, but she hadn't answered. He'd sent her some owls too. She thought it would be better if she'd let him cool down first.

"A lot of profanities, as you can imagine", he smirked. "But I got him to calm down eventually until I knew why you wanted to see me today."

"Yes, about that", she answered, "Do you know why I didn't want bodyguards?"

"Because of your image as a strong independent woman", he answered confidently.

"Officially yes", she conceded, "And part of the reason too. Security hates me for it. But my main reason is that I want to be a free woman and being watched all the time makes me feel like I'm imprisoned."

Greg just nodded in understanding.

"However", she continued, "Since you've been looking after me for years without my knowledge, both reasons aren't an issue. The fact that I know you helps too. So I want you to keep doing what you did before, but under employment of the Ministry."

Before he could answer the buzzer sounded again.

"The head of security is here at your request Madam", Alice informed her.

"Ah yes", she answered her secretary, "Please send him in."

"Madam", he greeted curtly, not even giving Greg a glance. It was quite obvious that Hermione wasn't his favourite person.

"Hello Francis", she greeted, smiling sweetly. "I have good news for you."

The man raised an eyebrow, but gave no comment. Greg leaned back in his chair and observed, his face unreadable.

"I decided to concede to your relentless requests and I'm hiring a bodyguard."

"Excellent Madam", Francis said unmoved, "I have several men up for the task..."

"No no Francis, you misunderstand", she interrupted him, "I've chosen my bodyguard already. You might know Gregory Goyle?"

Greg stood and held out his hand, but was ignored completely.

"But, Madam...", Francis sputtered.

"Yes Francis?", she said still smiling.

Greg saw the fire of her temperament blaze up in her eyes and he wisely dropped his hand and sat back down to watch the downfall of the current head of security.

"You can't hire him as your bodyguard", Francis sputtered, digging his grave further.

"Why not Francis?", Hermione asked, keeping her tone flat.

"He's not part of my team and I have no openings at the moment", he answered.

"That's not an issue Francis", she smiled dangerously, "He won't be working for you, he'll be employed by me directly. You are only responsible for giving him the information he needs to do his job."

"But Madam", he sputtered on, "He associated with Death Eaters during the war..."

"And he was never even charged with anything", Hermione interrupted imperiously. "I'm hiring mister Goyle here, and that is final. He starts tomorrow, so I expect you to have everything ready for him by morning."

"But...", he started again.

"Francis", she barked, fed up with his objections. "Be careful what you say next. Mister Goyle has everything that is required for the job and denying him just because he might have associated with the enemy over a decade ago is racism. And if there's something I can not tolerate from any ministry worker, especially someone with a rank as high as yours, it's racism."

His mouth shut with an audible clap and a deep silence fell as Hermione stared him down.

"Everything will be ready tomorrow morning Madam", he said eventually.

"Very good, thank you Francis", she smiled. "You may leave, I have a few more things to discuss with my new bodyguard."

He gave her a stiff nod and left the office, nearly banging the door shut behind him.

Hermione slumped back in her chair and sighed.

"I'm sorry about that Greg", she smiled. "Francis can be a little... Difficult."

Greg snorted at that.

"I hope it's okay for you to start tomorrow", she asked, "I hadn't even asked you yet."

"Are you kidding", he grinned, "The sooner the better. Tracey will be so happy I finally have a regular job. I'll finally be able to start paying off our debts and if she's able to find work too, maybe we can even start saving some."

"Maybe she should check the Ministry's vacancies", she smiled.

"I'll be sure to tell her, thank you Her... Eh... Madam", he stumbled.

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. She'd never been too keen on those rigid formalities.

"Please", she scoffed, "I'm still Hermione to you, being my bodyguard doesn't change that. I've been trying to get Alice to call me by my name too, but she refuses."

With a smile she turned from him and pressed the button on her desk.

"Alice", she spoke, "Please let human resources prepare a contract as my bodyguardfor Mister Goyle here. On my budget, not security. I'm sending him over right now."

"Yes Madam", Alice's voice sounded.

"Thank you Hermione", he said again as he stood and walked to the door.

"Greg", she called mischievously, "Don't tell Draco."

"Sure thing Princess", he answered.

With a wicked grin he winked at her and sauntered out of her office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A wreckage sounded outside of Hermione's office. She frowned and stood, wand ready to strike if necessary.

The moment the door flew open she cast a silencing spell to the man barreling inside. It was a tactic she'd developed over the years, especially because of her paranoia after the war. If it was a friend, no harm was done, if it was a foe, most couldn't cast spells silently and if they could, they wouldn't expect to need to.

"I should have known", she muttered with a frown.

"Alice", she addressed her assistant who was signaling security, "You don't have to call in security, I can handle this. Thank you."

With a wave of her wand her office door closed and her gaze leveled on the man in front of her.

"Really Draco?", she said angrily, "Breaking into the Ministry and barging into my office?!"

With a wordless wave of his wand Draco undid the silencing spell.

"Your security system is lacking severely", he drawled as he sprawled himself on the chair in front of the desk.

Sweet Circe, that man could be so infuriating!

"Draco", she hissed after counting to ten, "If you want to see me, you either make an appointment or wait until I'm off work."

"That's kind of difficult when you don't answer your mirror, isn't it?", he asked, raising his eyebrow.

Hermione felt a blush creeping up her cheeks and crossed her arms defiantly. One point for Draco, but she wouldn't let him win the argument.

"I was busy", she said primly.

Draco eyed her carefully and she had to repress the urge to fidget with the sleeves of her burgundy blouse.

"Don't forget who you're talking to Sweetheart", he smirked, looking at her clenched fists, "I know you, even if it's been years since we last spoke. Besides, you are still a really shitty liar."

If she thought she'd been blushing before, she stood corrected now. Damn him and his observational skills! Time to change tactics.

"I didn't want to answer you", she admitted, "Because you'd just keep nagging about my safety."

"And rightfully so", he snipped, "Greg told me what happened yesterday."

"I know", she admitted, "That's why I hired Greg to be my official personal bodyguard."

"What?", he said befogged. He'd been ready to start lecturing her about the importance of security measures. One point to Hermione, thank you very much!

"I'm not stupid Draco", she said gruffly, "I realize that my security as Minister of Magic has been lacking."

"I'm glad you realised, finally", he said.

"I realised before", she told him, "But I never found the right man. Until Greg came along."

"You do know that he's married, right?", he teased.

"I am too", she purred teasingly, "And that's not stopping me."

He felt his throat go dry at that and struggled to keep his face neutral. He almost jumped out of his seat when a buzz sounded. She giggled and blushed at the stupid girly sound. _For_ _Godric's_ _sake,_ _you're_ _a_ _grown_ _woman_ _Hermione_!

"Yes Alice?", she spoke, pushing the button.

"It's almost lunchtime Madam", her assistant informed her, "Do you want me to order something?"

Hermione assessed Draco for a minute and made a decision.

"No thank you Alice", she spoke to her, "I'm going out for lunch with my unexpected visitor here."

"Yes Madam", Alice answered neutrality, ever the professional.

This was exactly why Hermione had hired her, even though she had no real credentials. She only wished Alice would call her by her name, at the very least when there was nobody around to hear.

"Eh...", Draco broke her thoughts, suddenly fidgeting nervously. "Are you sure you want to have lunch with me?"

Hermione frowned. Since when was he so insecure that he didn't want to go out for lunch? Was it because it was with her?

"Why wouldn't I want to?", she asked a little harsher than she'd intended.

"I'm a Death Eater Hermione", he answered, "Maybe it's better if you're not seen with me. We could order in?"

"You were a Death Eater Draco", she pointed out, "And the war ended over fifteen years ago. I want to try that new pancakes place Accio Crepes, besides, what is the worst thing that could happen?"

She wondered why he was looking at her so sceptically. She'd installed laws and a whole discrimination hotline, surely things couldn't be that bad? She was the Minister of Magic, she would know if they were.

"Fine", he conceded eventually. She really had no idea, he saw it in her eyes. Might as well give her a glimpse of what it was like for those on the 'wrong' side.

"Great", she smiled. "I'll get my cloak, it's pouring rain outside."

Together they exited the building. Outside, Draco instinctively took her hand and started walking to Accio Crepes in a brisk pace, as Hermione requested. She was glad that she'd chosen for some sensible leather boots today and not high heels.

When they reached their destination, she was relieved. The cold rain had numbed her fingers and she was fumbling with the buttons of her cloak.

"Table for two please", Draco said, swinging back his hood.

"We don't serve the likes of you here", the waiter answered haughtily, "Get lost you filthy Death Eater, before I have you removed."

"Excuse me?", Hermione said disbelievingly, pushing Draco aside.

"Minister", the waiter said turning white, "I..."

"I hope I didn't hear you correctly", she snapped, hands on her side. "We fought a war against discrimination and we installed laws against it, so you better get us a table RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes Madam", the young man said trembling, "May I please take your cloak?"

Still glaring, she handed it to him, as did Draco. Reluctantly the waiter took it and showed them to their table.

"I can't believe how he treated you", Hermione fumed, "And now he's given us a table all the way in the back!"

"Bad for business to be seen serving a Death Eater", he answered with a wry smile.

"Really Draco", she huffed, angry on his behalf. "That behaviour of the waiter was uncalled for."

"I've had worse", he shrugged. "We went out for icecream once for Scorpius' second birthday. Let's just say I'm forever grateful that he doesn't remember it..."

"You have to report it", she continued stubbornly.

"Oh Sweetheart", he sighed because of her naivety, "Reports like this don't change a thing. It never has before, not for me nor anyone I know."

Hermione bristled at his tone, but had to admit to herself that she really had no idea.

"I'll arrange some meetings to sort this out", she said eventually. "I did not fight a war against racism to install another kind of racism in its place."

"You do that", he answered. She looked so cute when she was angry on his behalf. "Now let's order some food. Pancakes for two and tea for two?"

"Aren't those meant for couples?", she asked.

"Maybe", he shrugged, "But that way they can't spit in my food."

"They wouldn't...", she started, but interrupted herself when she saw his eyebrow raising. "Oh fine, maybe they would."

With a snap of her fingers, she called the waiter over and ordered for them both.

"So", Draco said when the waiter walked away, "Interesting buzzing system you've got in your office."

It seemed like a good moment to change the subject. Merlin knew how she liked to rant about the unfairness of things. He still remembered her long speeches on house elves...

"It's great, called a WiCom", she grinned, "So handy. When Goldstein came to me with the idea I jumped right in. It must have taken a lot of time and money to develop muggle electronics that work in a magical environment."

"Four years, six months and about five hundred thousand galleons to be precise", he answered her.

"How do you know?", she asked surprised. "He never mentioned that he's working with you."

"That's because he doesn't know", he grinned.

She eyed him suspiciously.

"After the war, Malfoy Industries went belly up, because nobody wanted to work with Death Eaters", he explained. "So, we dismantled the company, sold everything and founded an investment company instead, DAS Investments."

"Nobody knows it's yours I assume", she grinned. Damn he was sexy when he was doing smart things like that.

"Indeed", he smirked, "We correspondent only by owl. Most assume it's a German company, but DAS stands for..."

"Draco Astoria Scorpius", she guessed.

"Smart girl", he praised with a grin.

 _She_ _blushed_ _and_ _felt_ _something_ _flutter_ _in_ _her_ _chest._ _Stop_ _it_ _Hermione, you're_ _married_!

The waiter interrupted their chatter with their food. They enjoyed the rest of their lunch talking happily.

At the end, Draco insisted on being the gentleman and paid for her.

"Hush", he shushed her when she protested, "I can afford it and it's my pleasure."

"Kiss ass", she scolded him half-heartedly.

"Wouldn't you like that", he whispered teasingly in her ear.

Promptly she went red again.

With a huff she tried to shake it off and they retrieved their cloaks.

"Draco", she said, eyes going wide when she saw scorch marks on it, "What happened to your cloak?"

"Must have hung too close to the fire", the waiter answered, doing little to hide the malice on his face.

Hermione went red in the face, fire flaming in her Firewhisky gaze.

"Calm down", Draco hissed, taking her hand to prevent her from doing anything rash. "You're the bloody Minister. He's not worth it, it stopped raining anyway, so go."

He pulled her with him.

"I swear to Merlin Draco", she huffed, still holding his hand, "I'm going to fight this kind of behaviour, even if it's the last thing I do."

He smiled at her and neither noticed the hooded man in the alley snapping a picture of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 ***WARNING*** **Nothing really happens** **it's just talked about** **but this chapter and the next might be emotional for people who have trouble conceiving and/or** **lost a baby** ***WARNING***

Hermione put her shoes neatly on the rack next to the backdoor and hung her cloak on the little hook above it, having just apparated into the garden shed as she always did. She walked into the kitchen and was surprised to find Ron sitting at the kitchen table so early in the evening.

"You're home!", she exclaimed happily. He finally went out of his way to come home to her on time. "I thought you had inventory duties all week?"

"Inventory can wait for a day", Ron stated coolly.

"Great", she answered, her smile faltering a bit. "I'll get started on dinner then, or did you want to go out?"

"Yes you _love_ going out, don't you?", he sneered at her.

"What?", she asked a bit dumbly. _What_ _the_ _hell_ _was_ _his_ _problem?_

"Where have you been my _darling_ wife?", he asked, voice dripping with venom.

That's it, if he wanted a fight, she would indulge him.

"I've been at the Ministry Ronald, _working_ ", she barked back at him. "What the bloody hell is your problem?"

"And they say you're supposed to be smart", he hissed, throwing her the evening edition of the Daily Prophet.

She frowned and looked at the front page. There was a picture of Draco and her leaving Accio Crepes, the title reading _Romantic_ _lunch_ _for_ _the_ _Minister_.

"Ron", she said rolling her eyes, "You know that utter bull. Malfoy and I just had lunch, talking about business and our families."

"Sure", he said sarcastically, "Why is he holding your hand then?"

"Because he had to stop me from attacking the waiter", she snapped, "Did you know a lot of businesses refuse to serve former Death Eaters?"

"Serves them right", he answered maliciously, "But don't you try to change the subject, I'm not blind Hermione!"

She was going to explode, she felt it...

"Oh sure", she seethed, "Now you think I'm having an affair, do you? Let's assume for a moment that you're right, could you blame me?"

"What's that supposed to mean", he barked.

She was going to bring this up when they could talk seriously, calm and collected, but she wouldn't pass up on this opportunity now that it presented itself.

"You're never here, you don't make an effort for me", she told him. "You haven't touched me or told me that you loved me in _years_ Ronald."

"I do say that!", he protested.

"Saying _you_ _too_ when I say I love you is not the same!", she fumed. "And when I dress sexily you don't even look at me, when I try to get some intimacy you reject me, so could you blame me if I actually _would_ cheat on you?"

Now that she'd finally told him everything that had been bugging her for so long, her anger deflated.

"Well, it's not that you make me so happy either", Ron sneered at her, "You couldn't even give me a third child."

Hermione felt like he had slapped her in the face and took a step back. He sensed that he had gone too far.

"Hermione", he breathed, his blue eyes wide with sorrow. "I'm sorry, I..."

She didn't listen. With tears in her eyes she fled into the backyard, Ron calling after her to stop, and apparated away from him.

With a sob she reappeared in the little muggle park down the street. She used to come here often with her parents when she was a child and later she did the same with Rose and Hugo. It was her go to place when she felt sad.

Silent tears streamed down her face as she sat down on a bench. With unseeing eyes she looked at the sleeping ducks near the little pond in the middle of the park, her bare feet fiddling with the grass.

She didn't want to go back home. Not tonight anyway. She searched her pockets, but everything was in her purse back home... Everything but her wand and her mirror. Should she go home anyway? Should she call one of her friends? Absentmindedly she tapped on the back of the mirror, clenching it in her hands.

Almost simultaneously four cracks of apparition sounded and Hermione whipped out her wand. They scanned the area and she realised who they were and what had happened.

"Guys...", she said weakly, "I'm sorry, I..."

"Hermione", Draco interrupted her, "Are you alright?"

He hurried over to her and grabbed her hands. His heart ached for her. He hadn't seen her this sad before. This... lost. Ever.

"Fine", she answered, "I hit the emergency tab by accident, I'm sorry..."

"By Salazar woman", he answered, "You've got to stop scaring me like that."

"I'm sorry", she repeated, wiping the tears of her cheeks.

"You're obviously not _fine_ Princess", Blaise commented, walking up to her. Greg and Theo followed him.

"I just had a fight with Ron", she answered lamely. She felt embarrassed that she'd accidentally called the Order to witness how she'd fled her own home in tears. Draco felt his temper rise.

"Did he hurt you?", Theo asked urgently.

"No no, not physically anyway", she said truthfully.

"That's it", Draco seethed, "I'm going to kill that weasling bastard..."

"No, leave it please", she said, grabbing his cloak. "I... I'm sure he's already sorry. He was calling after me as I apparated away."

A shiver went through her body and they frowned at her.

"Fine", Draco conceded snappily, "But you're coming home with me."

Hermione's eyebrows drew together as she considered her options. She really didn't feel like going home yet, but could she go home with him, the man who caused the whole argument between Ron and her? Sweet Circe, what was she thinking, it was _Ron's_ fault. Draco hadn't done anything wrong and neither had she.

"Okay", she conceded and Draco blinked in surprise. He'd expected a little more resistance, Weasel must have really done a number on her.

"The rest of you should go home though", she added, "I'll be fine, honesty."

"Okay", Blaise conceded, "But if you need us, you call, no exceptions. Once a Serpent, always a Serpent."

Theo nodded in agreement. Hermione kissed them both on the cheek and they disappeared with a pop.

"Tell Tracey I'm sorry I called you away this late Greg", she spoke.

"Are you kidding?", Greg grinned in response, "She was thrilled. Emergency call from the Minister on my first day as your bodyguard, she all but pushed me out the door."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at that, said goodbye and he too left. She was alone with Draco now and suddenly she felt a little self-conscious.

"Come on Sweetheart", Draco mumbled, "Let's go home."

He pulled her against his chest and apparated away.

 _Home..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Draco apparated them straight to his quarters. For some reason he held her a little bit longer than he should have. She just seemed so lost.

"I'll get you something for your feet", he said and reluctantly he let her go.

A little dazed she looked at her naked feet. The crying seemed to have left her empty. With a disconnected feeling she looked at the grass stains and mud, leaving a trail on the plush white carpet as she walked to the sofa. Absentmindedly she flicked her wand and a quick scourify removed all the filth. All the filth, but the stuff on her feet. How fitting...

Draco interrupted her thoughts as he came back into the room with a bowl of water, soap and some body oil. Hermione moved to take it from him, but he ignored her outstretched hand and sat on the carpet at her feet.

"Close your eyes", he told her, "Just relax."

She did as he asked and concentrated on the feeling of his hands on her feet. Gently he wiped her feet with the damp cloth and she melted into the feeling. When he was done, he dried them with a soft towel and continued to rub her feet with the oil.

It smelled like mint. Like... Him. Ron had never taken care of her like this. Sure, he'd nursed her after her torture during the war, but that was it. He always expected her to be strong, to take care of herself. And she could of course, hell, she did it all the time. But it was so nice not to be obliged to.

Suddenly she felt his hand on her cheek. She hadn't even realised that he'd stopped rubbing her feet. With a gasp she opened her eyes, only to meet his. Firewhisky gaze meeting stormy grey eyes. She felt Draco's thumbs wiping her tears away.

"Tell me Hermione", he said seriously and sat down on the couch beside her.

With a sigh she pulled her legs up, hugging them to her chest. She twisted her body until her back was against his side, her head leaning back against his shoulder. If she couldn't see him, it would be just like saying it out loud to herself, not telling him. Just talking... saying it... Admitting it out loud would be difficult enough.

"Ron always wanted a big family", she started, "At least three or four children. I liked the idea of a big family too, even if that made my professional career more difficult. I could do difficult."

She paused and closed her eyes. _Just_ _talk_ _Hermione, talking_ _about_ _it_ _is_ _supposed_ _to_ _help_ _you_ _heal..._

"I got pregnant with Rose pretty quick", she continued bravely, opening her eyes again. "And it all went like a dream, even if she wasn't the easiest baby. A few years later I got pregnant with Hugo and everything went fine once more, until I went into labour."

She paused again and considered how many details she should tell.

"There were complications", she said. "Hugo almost didn't make it... The healer said afterwards that it would be highly unlikely for me to get pregnant ever again."

Draco kept himself perfectly still behind her, like he knew she would lose her nerve if he reminded her of his presence.

"Ron said it was fine", she whispered, "But I knew it wasn't. Not really. He refused to talk about it though and I threw myself in my work, building a road for myself to reach my dream and become the Minister of Magic."

Now the really hard part came. She tried to blink away the tears forming in her eyes.

"When Hugo was one year old, a miracle happened", she continued, her voice waving. "I was pregnant again. Ron was absolutely ecstatic. It was election year, so we decided to keep my pregnancy a secret for as long as possible. My opponents would have attacked me for it, threatened as they felt by a young ambitious _muggleborn_ witch. For once, my baggy clothing style came in handy and I didn't get very heavy.It wasn't easy though and I was glad when I could stop campaigning a month before election day."

Draco wasn't particularly interested in politics, but he knew candidates weren't permitted to campaign in the last four weeks before election day, to allow voters to make up their own mind.

"Three weeks before election day, I lost some blood", she said, snapping him back to attention. "We went to St. Mungo's, but the healer said it was normal in the last stages of pregnancy and everything was fine."

Hermione swallowed heavily and felt the tears forming.

"One week before election day, I was home alone", she said, her voice wavering now. "Ron was at work and the children were playing at Harry's house. I... I suddenly lost a gush ofrosy redliquidand in a panic, I flooed to the shop. Ron took me to St. Mungo's immediately. They said... They said that the baby died in my womb. I hadn't done anything wrong, it was just... Bad luck."

Tears were flowing down her cheeks freely now.

"Ron... Left. Claimed he had to be with our other two children. I had to do everything... Alone. I named her Stella. They let me hold her for a while. She was so beautiful... A perfect little girl. And then... Then it was time to let her go. I had her cremated. The day they released me from hospital, I set Stella free. That way... That way she would always be with me. In the air, in the soil... I told Ron, but he never came."

Talking became extremely difficult.

"A week later I had to smile like nothing had happened. I became Minister of Magic. Ron refused to talk about Stella... Hasn't touched me since. Tonight I... told him I wasn't happy. And he said... He said I wasn't making him happy either... That... That I... Couldn't even give him a third child."

Her tears came with big heaves now and Draco couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled her backwards onto his lap and held her close. Hermione grabbed his shirt like it was a lifeline and just cried and cried and cried...

When the tears stopped she felt utterly exhausted. Slowly she released the death grip on his shirt and relaxed in his arms.

"I think you should sleep now", he murmured in her hair. "There's an empty bedroom across the hall..."

"No", she interrupted him. "I don't want to be alone, I... Can I sleep here please?"

"Sure", he answered, "Why don't you go take a relaxing shower and I'll find you something to sleep in."

She nodded and stood, crossing the room to go to the bathroom.

"Hermione", he called when she reached the door, "I'm sorry for your loss. Truly."

"It was a long time ago Draco", she answered, smiling weakly.

She turned around and disappeared into the other room, closing the door behind her.

Draco walked into his closet, looking for something for Hermione to wear. He pondered a bit over it until he remembered what she used to wear... Before. He hadn't played Quidditch in years, but he still had a shirt made a few years ago for him and his son, when he'd still hoped Scorpius would get on the team.

Hermione took a quick scourging hot shower. She just wanted to go to sleep... Covered in a large fluffy white towel she walked into the bedroom. On the bed she found Draco's Quidditch shirt and a pair of shorts. Smiling to herself she tried them on.

"Draco?", she called softly from the doorway.

"Hmm?", he said a little bit distracted from where he was working at his desk.

"Thank you" she said, "For the clothes and, well, everything else. The shorts are too small though, I hope you don't mind that I'm sleeping without."

His head snapped up, right in time to see her leave the room in favour of his bed. _Without_ _pants_ _on,_ _for_ _fuck's_ _sake..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter** **7**

 ***WARNING* Chapter** **contains** **smut** ***WARNING** *

As soon as the sun started to gleam through the curtains, Draco got out of bed. He'd spent half of the night flat on his back with an insistent boner, afraid to move with Hermione next to him _without_ _pants_ _on_. Was she trying to drive him fucking insane? And when he finally did fall asleep, he'd woken up with his face buried into her hair and her arse pressed against his hipbone.

That so wasn't helping him. He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. With a groan of relief he discarded his clothes and stepped into the ray of warm water.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around his cock, pretending it was her hand. He easily conjured up some of his favourite memories, mixed it up with some fantasy and slowly started pumping.

In his mind he saw her joining him in the shower with nothing but his old Slytherin tie wrapped around her neck. His head fell back as he imagined her thumb stroking over the tip. Her fingers would slid down to the base of his shaft and squeeze it firmly. Draco started panting as he imagined her hand moving up and down his cock.

Her breasts would be pressed up against his chest, her nipples hard from the friction as she grinded against him. He sped up his trusts as he imagined her moaning his name and grabbed his sack, rolling his balls in his hand.

"Come for me Draco", she'd whisper and by Salazar, he did just that.

*

Hermione woke up, wrapped up snuggly in the soft covers. Her head felt a little foggy and heavy, like she'd had too much to drink the night before. Besides that, she felt strangely relaxed and safe, like she hadn't felt in years.

Groggily she blinked a few times and then she remembered where she was and what had happened. Looking around, she noticed that Draco wasn't in the bed anymore, but she could hear the shower running in the bathroom.

"Madgy", she tried and the elf appeared with a pop.

"Hello Miss", Madgy said happily, "What cans I do for yous today?"

"I'd like to make Draco breakfast", she told the elf, "To thank him for his help."

"Sure Miss", she squeaked and apparated them to the kitchen.

Collecting some bread, milk, sugar and eggs, Hermione started making French toast. Humming contently to herself, she baked the toast and put them on a plate.

She turned around and nearly dropped the neatly filled tray on the ground. It was an antique looking silver thing, Something she considered as typical Malfoy.

"Good morning Madam Minister", Lucius greeted, sipping on a mug of black tea.

"Morning", she said blushing fiercely, "Sorry for the disturbance."

Hastily she walked past him. Cocking his head a little to the side he witnessed her hasty retreat. Whatever Draco was up to, he liked it already.

"Madgy", he called when she was gone, "Please take Miss Granger where she wants to be, I doubt that she knows the way."

"Yes Master", the elf answered and left to find their guest.

*

 _Sweet_ _Godric_ _Hermione,_ _how_ _on_ _earth_ _could_ _you_ _forget_ _that_ _his_ _parents_ _live_ _here?_

Aimlessly she wandered through the halls with the tray of breakfast in her hands.

"Woulds you like Madgy to takes you back Miss?", a squeaky voice came from behind her.

"Yes!", she exclaimed relieved, turning around to the elf.

Madgy nodded happily and apparated them back to Draco's room.

"You went out like that?", Draco smirked, coming out of the bathroom with a towel hanging low on his hips.

She could help but stare. He'd filled out a little over the years, but he still looked very... sexy. _Damn_ _Hermione, you're_ _married! But..._ _Looking_ _doesn't_ _hurt_ _anyone, right?_

Draco felt a tingle going up his spine as he saw her eyes roaming over his body. Thank Merlin he'd just had a good wank in the shower, or this scene could become very naughty in a couple of minutes. After all, a Malfoy never goes for a married woman.

With a knowing smile he walked up to her and she felt her breath speed up as he neared her. Mesmerised he watched her breasts move and a blush crept up her neck.

"Let me help you with this", he said, his voice sounding a little more gruff than normal.

Still dazed she let him take the tray from her hands and she watched him walk to the table in the other room.

"Are you coming?", he asked, looking over his shoulder. "This seems too good to let it get cold."

"Yes, yes of course", she answered, snapping out of it. She turned to Madgy. "Thank you for the help Madgy, I'll contribute some extra money to your wage."

"Oh no Miss", the elf exclaimed, "Madgy doesn't get payed any money."

With a bow she popped away and her gaze snapped to Draco.

"You don't pay your elves?", she asked him, fire swirling in her eyes.

"No, but it's not what you think...", he answered, holding his hands up.

"You didn't free your elves?", she hissed, getting right in his face.

"No, but...", he tried.

"This is outrageous!", she screamed and pushed against his chest.

Before she could start ranting about house elf rights, he put his hand over her mouth.

"Listen first Hermione, please", he asked her.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she licked his hand. Thinking back to last time she did this, he smiled and dropped his hand from her mouth.

"You know I went to Azkaban for a few weeks after the war, until they were ready for my trial. As did Father", he started.

She didn't know what this had to do with the elves, but nodded anyway.

"Father anticipated that the Ministry would want to get to our fortune and properties. So before the last battle, he signed everything over to me. Includes the elves", he told her. "Rightfully so, because the Ministry was not pleased when they discovered he didn't own anything anymore at his trial. Thank Salazar mine was passed before they knew."

She had to hand it to him, that was a clever move Lucius had made.

"When I got back to the Manor", he continued, "I called all of the elves to me. We had fifteen at the time."

Why people would need so many elves was beyond her. But then again, it was a pretty big Manor.

"I let them choose their future themselves", he explained. "Five wanted to be freed and left. Seven were freed, but decided to stay. They get paid in whatever way they choose. Three refused to be freed, including Madgy."

"Okay", she said reluctantly, "I guess it would be bad to free them if it isn't what they want."

"Good", he smirked, "Can I pick up my towel now?"

Hermione went fire truck red and took a step back. Casually Draco bent over to pick up the towel that had dropped from his hips unnoticed when she'd pushed him.

"Let's eat breakfast", she muttered, not looking him in the eye. "Good thing I cast a heating spell on the tray to keep everything warm."

He nodded and with a flick of his wand, he checked the time.

"When do you need to get to work?", he asked her.

"In... Thirty minutes!", she exclaimed when she noticed the time. "And I have no clothes with me. No shoes! I can't show up wearing the same thing as yesterday!"

"Don't worry", he shushed her, "I'll ask Madgy to get your clothes from your house."

"She can't get in", Hermione protested, "There are all kinds of wards up."

"Don't worry, she'll get in. Wards don't bother her, she even got into Hogwarts", he answered. "You go take a quick shower, I'll take care of it."

"Okay...", she said hesistently, "But ask her to make sure Ron doesn't see her. I don't want him to know where I am."

"Sure", he answered and gave Madgy her orders.

When she returned from the bathroom a fitting little black dress lay on the bed with her bright red velvet pumps. It was a little bit too dressed up for a day in the office to her taste, but it would do.

She dressed quickly and pulled her hair in a messy bun, no time to dry it properly. Quickly she shoveled down the french toast Draco handed her.

"I put your tea in a travel mug", he said.

"Thanks", she said, "And thank you for getting my clothes Madgy."

The elf nodded happily and continued dusting off the bookshelf.

"Come on", Draco said, "I'll take you to our apparition point. You can leave to the Ministry from there."

She grabbed her travel mug and let him bring her.

"Bye Draco", she smiled and with a kiss on his cheek, she left for work.

"Madgy", Draco said when he returned to his room, "Weasley didn't see you, but he saw her clothes leave, right?"

"Yes Master", the elf said, grinning mischievously.

"Good", he grinned, "Let it mess with his head a little. This is why you're my favourite elf Madgy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Morning Alice", Hermione greeted her assistant a little bit grumpy as she walked in. She always had a backlash when she had to rush breakfast, like a belated morning mood.

"Good morning Madam", Alice greeted, "Head Auror Potter is waiting for you in your office."

She sighed as she expected something like this would happen. Couldn't he at least wait until she'd gone through her mail?

"Thank you Alice", she said.

Pulling her shoulders back as if she was going into war, she opened her office door and walked in.

"Morning Harry", she greeted, closing the door behind her.

"Thank Merlin you're okay", he exclaimed and pulled her into a hug, almost knocking her tea from her hands.

"Yes yes", she said soothingly, patting him on the back. "I'm fine."

"Ron called me", he said, letting her go. "He said you'd left yesterday evening and didn't come back."

"I had a very good reason to leave", she frowned, not meeting his eyes.

"He just said that I had to find you", he answered, eying her carefully. "You had a fight?"

Damn him and his Auror skills. She almost wished he was as blind as he'd been in Hogwarts again.

"You could say that", she answered neutrally. "Well, you've found me and I have to get to work."

"Where have you been Hermione?", he asked, frowning as she tried to get him out of the room.

"That's not important", she answered, avoiding his gaze.

"Why won't you tell me?", Harry pressed on.

 _Fucking_ _Merlin's_ _left_ _hairy_ _testicle_ _in_ _a_ _bear_ _trap,_ _leave_ _me_ _the_ _fuck_ _alone_ _Harry!_

She didn't say that out loud though, it would be a little shocking for Harry to hear this kind of language from her. One night with Draco and she'd reverted back into cursing like she'd picked up from him in the past. Should she tell him the truth why she didn't want to? It probably couldn't hurt...

"Because I'm not sure if I'm ready to go home again, okay?", she blurted. "Ron will ask you where I am and either you'll tell him, making me pissed at you or you won't, making him pissed at you. It's better if you don't know."

She hadn't asked Draco if she could stay another night, but somehow she didn't think it would be a problem.

"That's reasonable I suppose", he said uncertainly.

"Great", she said drily, "Now I really have to work. I have a meeting in a few minutes and I don't want to be late."

She led him to the door.

"Hermione", he said stopping by the door. She almost screamed at him to leave her be. "You know you can come to me right? Whatever you need... You're like a sister to me."

Her anger melted and she gave him a hug.

"Thank you Harry", she said. "But Ron is your best friend and I don't want to put you in the middle of our marital problems."

"Marital problems", he said, "That bad huh?"

"Yes", she admitted, "But I'll be fine. Honestly."

Harry smiled and nodded. After giving her a kiss on her cheek he finally left her office.

When she turned around, two owls were waiting on her windowsill. A gigantic silver coloured great grey owl and dwarfed next to him, a common tawny owl she recognised as George's owl Twix.

She accepted both letters, gave the owls some treats and let them back out.

Suspecting Twix's letter came from Ron, she opened the other one first.

 _Madam_ _Minister_

 _I_ _respectfully_ _invite_ _you_ _over_ _to_ _dinner_ _at_ _Malfoy_ _Manor_ _tomorrow_ _evening._ _Given_ _my_ _situation,_ _it_ _will_ _be_ _an_ _informal_ _dinner, just_ _the_ _family._

 _Kindly_ _let_ _Draco_ _know_ _if_ _you're_ _unable_ _to_ _attend._

 _With_ _regards_

 _Lucius_ _Malfoy_

 _P.S.: that_ _French_ _toast_ _looked_ _very_ _nice._

Hermione huffed. I respectfully invite... Respectfully my arse!

If Lucius Malfoy thought he could toy with her, he had another thing coming...

She took out her mirror and wrote a message to the entire Order.

 _Hello_

 _If_ _you_ _don't_ _have_ _plans_ _tonight,_ _I'd_ _like_ _to_ _invite_ _you_ _all_ _out_ _for_ _dinner_ _to_ _thank_ _you_ _for_ _coming_ _to_ _my_ _aid_ _last_ _night._

 _Meet_ _me_ _at_ _The_ _Leaky_ _Cauldron_ _at_ _6_ _p.m.._

 _Please_ _let_ _me_ _know_ _if_ _you_ _can_ _make_ _it._

 _HG_

She got positive responses from all of them within a few seconds.

With a sigh she turned to the small note Twix delivered.

 _Hermione_

 _Where_ _are_ _you_ _and_ _why_ _are_ _your_ _clothes_ _floating_ _through_ _our_ _room_ _before_ _disappearing?_

 _I_ _expect_ _you_ _to_ _be_ _here_ _tonight._ _Come_ _home._

 _Ron_

No apologies, not even a please. He was so insensitive. She didn't even consider going home anymore now.

She took out her quill.

 _Ron_

 _I_ _won't_ _be_ _home_ _for_ _a_ _few_ _days._ _I_ _need_ _time._

 _To_ _think._ _And_ _to_ _consider_ _if_ _I_ _even_ _want_ _to_ _keep_ _doing_ _this_ _anymore._

 _I'll_ _come_ _back_ _when_ _I'm_ _ready._

 _Hermione_

She read her note over once and sealed it.

"Alice", she said, opening her door. "Please mail this, thank you."

Alice brushed her black hair back and nodded.

After handing over the letter, Hermione left for her meeting.

Hermione walked to the common floo. She had a private floo in her office, but it was only connected to Harry's home and a connection to St. Mungo's opened in cases of emergency.

With five minutes to spare, she flood into The Leaky Cauldron.

All four men were waiting for her, huddled deep into their cloaks so they wouldn't be recognised.

"Glad you're all here", she smiled, "I'm hungry. There's a nice Italian restaurant a few streets from here in muggle London. We'll take the Tube."

"The Tube?", Blaise said, "I've never been on the Tube! Isn't this exciting?"

He nudged Draco who scowled at him. Hermione smiled and walked out of the Leaky, the others trailing behind her.

"So", Theo addressed her as he walked beside her, Draco and Blaise still arguing behind them. "How are you?"

"I will be okay", she answered him with a sad smile. "Though I don't want to go home yet. I hope Draco doesn't mind that I'm staying for a bit."

"He'll love it", Theo smirked. "He had me over for months during and after my divorce."

"Theo", she said in a pensive tone, "How did you know that it was over? Your marriage?"

"I just... knew it", he said after thinking about it. "I took some distance, looked at the situation rationally, thought about how I felt and how she made me feel... And then I went back to her. A few weeks later she did something stupid, I don't even remember what it was. In that moment it just clicked and I realised that I didn't want to do it anymore."

"Hmm", she answered noncommittally as she led them into the Underground station.

"I still love her you know", he added, "In a way. She just... wanted things I couldn't give to her and the other way around. We weren't what the other person needed."

"You weren't compatible", she stated.

"Exactly", he answered as they stepped in the train, "We weren't compatible anymore. People change over time and sometimes, they grow apart."

At this point they were interrupted by Blaise shouting whiiii as they took off. Hermione couldn't help but giggle as Draco smacked him on the back of his head. He caught her eyes and winked. Suddenly she knew that this was a feeling she'd been missing for a long time. The feeling of someone she liked very much, noticing her in an affectionate way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hermione hadn't had fun like this in a very long time. She didn't have to watch her words, nobody criticised her, she could just sit back and relax.

She almost forgot that she had a mission too.

"So Greg", she said during dessert, "Has Tracey found a job yet?"

"No", he answered with his mouth full of raspberry panna cotta.

"Is she any good with children?", she asked.

"Sure", he answered, "She has a teaching degree."

"There's an opening coming at Hogwarts", she told, spooning up some more raspberry goodness.

"Really?", Theo butted in, "Which class? Not Defence Against the Dark Arts again I hope..."

"Not at all", she answered. "I had meetings with the Department Against Discrimination and professor McGonagall today and we agreed to reform Muggle Studies into Cultural Studies, a combination of Muggle and Wizarding Culture. The Wizarding part of the course will start after Christmas break."

"I think she would love that", Greg remarked, "She knows a great deal about culture, both common and ancient pureblood."

"Who would have thought", Blaise smiled, "Tracey Davis - Goyle, teaching at Hogwarts."

"She doesn't have the job yet", Hermione warned, "But I'm sure she's got a very good chance. Anyway, we also decided to a week project on life during the War. We're looking for four guest speakers. Someone who fought against Voldemort, someone sympathising with The Order Of The Phoenix, someone sympathising with Voldemort and an actual former Death Eater."

She saw them wince every time she said the name Voldemort, even though he had been dead for years.

"Where are you going to find those?", Blaise asked sipping from his espresso.

"Neville and his wife Hannah already agreed for the against Voldemort parts", she said. "The other two won't be as easy."

She smiled sweetly at Theo until he was squirming in his seat.

"I suppose I could...", he finally said.

"Oh would you?", she exclaimed happily. "Thank you so much Theo! I'll repay you somehow, I promise."

She kissed him soundly on the cheek. Now she turned her gaze to Draco, the only former Death Eater in the company. He caught her eyes and scoffed.

"Fuck! No!", he answered, emphasising each word.

"Please Draco", she begged.

"No", he answered, finality clear in his voice. "I won't make it more difficult for Scorpius than it already is. People do not have to be reminded of his Death Eater father."

"But...", she tried.

"Stop Hermione", he interrupted her sternly.

She huffed and decided to drop it... For now. He wasn't getting away so easily. She could do difficult, but could he?

"I think we should call it a night", Theo remarked tactfully.

She nodded and called over the waiter to pay their bill. This evoked some discussion, but Hermione didn't relent and payed for all. Blaise insisted that they take the Tube back instead of finding a quiet place to apparate from. At Diagon Alley's apparition point they said their goodbyes.

Draco automatically stretched his hand out to her and apparated them to the Manor.

When they appeared in the library she almost lost her balance and grabbed Draco's black shirt while he placed his hand on her hips to steady her.

"Thanks", she smiled up to him.

His breath hitched in his throat as he looked down at her. In his arms... So close...

"You're welcome", he answered, his voice a little deeper than normal.

He tilted his head down a little and she stood perfectly still, looking into his stormy grey eyes.

"Good evening Madam Minister", a voice drawled from the leather brown armchair nearby.

Hermione almost yelped and jumped away from Draco.

"Father", Draco greeted with a frown. "What are you doing here?"

"Reading", Lucius answered, raising the book from his lap. "This is a library Draco, do keep up."

Draco almost rolled his eyes, but he knew better than to do that in his father's presence.

"I wanted to show you around", he told Hermione, ignoring his father.

"I'd rather go to sleep", she told him. "I have to get to work early tomorrow. Maybe later?"

He smiled and nodded, noticing from the corner of his eyes how his father was following the whole conversation intently.

"Goodnight Mister Malfoy", Hermione said, taking Draco's arm as he offered to lead her out of the library.

Lucius cocked his head to the side and looked at the leaving pair, who were obviously totally at ease with the physical proximity between them.

"I bet they'll be a couple by the end of October", he mused.

"Don't be daft Dear", Narcissa's voice came from between the bookshelves. "You know Draco would never start something with a married woman."

"She will file for divorce before the end of October too then", he smirked, turning to her.

"Hmm", she hummed in doubt. "I accept your bet. I think it will take them a little bit longer, maybe by the end of the year."

"Excellent", he grinned, folding his hands.

"Lucius", she said sharply, "No cheating. Do not mess around with them."

"Aaaw", he almost whined. Malfoys didn't whine, really. "I'm bored, please let me have some fun."

Narcissa assessed her husband's pleading face. Not that anyone else would recognise it as pleading though.

"No messing with their relationship, but otherwise you're free", she conceded, already regretting it when she saw his grin. "But don't take it too far."

"Yes yes", he answered vaguely, already plotting in his head.

"Your father sure knows where to be every time I'm here", Hermione remarked as Draco walked her to his room.

"Quite", Draco answered with a smile. "I think he's happy to have you around, he's been utterly bored since the war."

"What?", she asked unbelievingly.

He opened the door for her, ever the gentleman.

"No, not the war itself", he said, "But going out, meeting people. Even working."

"Well, why doesn't he then?", she asked flopping down on the sofa and kicking off her high heels.

"He can't", Draco answered, pulling her feet into his lap. She moaned as he started to rub them. This man really had a talent for massaging.

"Explain please", she murmured, feeling herself relax.

"At his trial, the Ministry wasn't happy that they couldn't take anything from him, so they came back with a vengeance", he told her. "Father was sentenced to five years in Azkaban and house arrest until the requirements were all met."

"What are the requirements?", she asked curiously.

"Father had to compensate the victims of his crimes. 10 000 galleons for every kill, 5000 for unrepairable harm and 3000 for other kinds of harm", he told her.

"That's quite some money", she mused.

"Not as much as you would think", he said. "Father rarely did any of those things, he portrayed himself as above that. It wasn't very difficult, there were enough psychopaths willing to take over. He also kept track of who he'd hurt. All of them were payed the required amount."

"What are the other conditions he must meet?", she asked, her voice going a little higher as Draco massaged up her calves.

"He has to have an 'appropriate' job and prove that he doesn't support his former ideas anymore", he frowned. "But you tell me how he's supposed to do that when he can't leave the Manor. Besides, who would hire a sixty two year old famous ex-Death Eater?"

"A job in the family business is not an option I presume", she mused, trying to ignore his hands, which had now reached her knees.

"Definitely not", he shook his head. "The business would go down as his employment would be made public by the trial."

Hermione couldn't think anymore as his hands slid higher up her legs. He knew he was going too far, but by Salazar, he couldn't help it.

"I uhm...", she stammered, "I need to get some sleep."

With great effort she pulled her legs away from him and fled the room. Draco heard the bathroom door click shut and sighed. Cursing himself he adjustedthe straining erection in his pants and flopped back on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 ***WARNING*** **Chapter contains smut *WARNING** *

Hermione rubbed her eyes wearily as she stood alone in the elevator. She'd had meeting after freaking meeting and she felt numb. Ministry work could be so slow and tedious. Sometimes she started to understand why someone would want to overthrow the Ministry. Just to get things moving along faster. Bureaucracy was a bitch. She felt so antsy, she wanted to _do_ something already. And doing something for work, beside listening and talking, clearly wasn't in the picture today.

Draco's wandering hands the evening before had kept her up most of the night wanting more, but knowing rationally that she shouldn't want anything from a man that wasn't her husband. He probably even meant it as a friendly gesture, right?

He was strolling through her thoughts way too often and in extremely unappropriate ways. So very many delightful ways... Clearly she had to do something to stay sane.

"Alice", she said into the WiCom, "I need to go through some difficult research. I don't want to be disturbed in the next half hour."

"Yes Madam", Alice confirmed and Hermione shut it down.

With a swish of her wand she put up a few locking and silencing charms, closing the curtains and dimming the lights in the process.

She took the silver replica of her wand from beneath her robes and gave it the acquired swish. With a soft smile she caressed D in her hands, wishing that it could actually be the real thing. Of course, the magical replica of Draco's erection had it's benefits too.

After skimming her plain black knickers down her legs, she hiked her dress up to her waist and propped one leg up on her desk, spreading herself wide. With a sigh she closed her eyes and let D go to give her what she wanted.

D moved up her thighs, slowly inching closer to her folds. Its warm and hard firmness made her squirm in anticipation. With a feathery light touch D started circling her mound, making her gasp every time it traced her slit unexpectedly.

She felt herself growing more and more damp as it's movements became more firm. When it finally touched her clit and started to buzz, she couldn't help but moan.

It kept buzzing against her clit, gradually increasing the vibrations. She was whimpering now, the feeling almost too much to handle. Her hips started to roll up and down, trying to get some relief from the almost overstimulating buzz, but not wanting it to stop at the same time.

Her thighs started to tremble as her orgasm came close. Right when she felt it happen, D pulled away from her clit and plunged into her wetness, pumping in and out vigorously until she was utterly sated.

With a wet pop D fell from her body onto the massive wooden floor. When she'd caught her breath she picked it up and cleaned it, giving it a loving kiss before transfiguring it back into a necklace and putting it around her neck.

Quickly she cleaned herself up before putting the WiCom back on and dropping the wards. Now, where the hell were her knickers...

"Madam", Alice's voice sounded, making her jump. "Mister Malfoy is here to see you. He refuses to leave before he's spoken to you."

"Yes", she answered, "Sure, please let him in."

"Hermione", he greeted, carrying in a black clothing bag.

He tensed as he walked in. Something was different from usual, though he couldn't pinpoint what it was. Maybe it was the smell... He liked it though.

"Hello", she said distractedly, "What are you doing here?"

Draco saw her looking around the room and frowned. Why did he have the feeling that he'd caught her doing something naughty? Subtly he looked around the room as well, trying to spot what she was looking for.

"Father asked me to pick this up at the post office", he answered, holding up the bag. "He said he ordered it especially for you to wear at dinner tonight."

"Oh no", she groaned, "I remember the last time he got me a dress."

"I know", he smirked, "Me too."

He licked his lips and if he thought she'd been blushing before, she was coming one shade closer to Weasley red now. A sliver of silver peeked from her neckline. He knew that chain from somewhere. Was it...?

"I wanted to take you home", he said, "That's why I came here."

"Oh", she breathed, "Yes... Let me just..."

Draco wasn't paying attention anymore. He'd spotted a piece of black cloth under her desk and cocked his head to the side. Was that...?

Hermione saw what he was looking at and rushed towards him. He didn't have time to verify his suspicions before she was pushing him out the door.

He could have sworn it was... But it couldn't have been... Could it?

When they entered the elevator, Draco pulled the hood of his cloak up to conceal his identity. Hermione wasn't bothered by being seen with him, but being seen apparating away with him might give people the wrong idea. Not to mention that it would give Harry a huge clue on where she was currently sleeping.

Gracefully he accompanied her to the apparition point, took her hand and apparated them to his quarters in the Manor. Hermione took the clothing bag from him and looked inside. Clearly Lucius was trying to throw her off with a dress... Again.

"Master", Madgy greeted, "Miss. Old Master wishes me to inform you that dinner will be early tonight. It will be served in fifteen minutes."

"I need twenty", Hermione said sternly. "Draco, go entertain your parents. Madgy, get Poppy here please."

"Can't I watch?", Draco grinned teasingly.

"No", she answered sternly, pushing him out the door. "You're a distraction. And besides, I lost my knickers."

The door slammed shut behind him. Wait, what did she just say...? Clearly his eyes hadn't betrayed him earlier. But... How? Why? Or evenmore important, _because_ _of_ _whom?_

At least she'd been alone... Right? Confused he wandered through the Manor, towards the dining room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Draco was chatting distractedly with his father about his latest business deal when Hermione walked in.

He had to fight hard to keep his composure as she sauntered towards him on her silver pumps and in a enticing green dress. It looked a lot like the dress his father got her years ago, only more decent. Well, slightly more decent anyway.

Lucius noticed his son's reaction and smirked. This was going to be fun...

Hermione saw his smirk and knew she had to step up to the game. She would be the best dinner guest he'd ever seen, even if it killed her. It wouldn't hurt to have some fun in the process though...

"Draco", she greeted, playing with D around her neck. "Mister and Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for your invitation."

Draco didn't trust his voice just yet, so he offered her his arm to guide her to the table. She took it happily and couldn't resist the urge to give him a little squeeze.

"You're welcome", Draco's mother answered, "We're glad you came. Please call me Narcissa."

Narcissa truly seemed happy to be hosting a dinner again, even if it was just for her. Gracefully Hermione nodded to her in acknowledgement.

"What a lovely necklace", Lucius said before she could answer his wife. He looked as smug as ever and Hermione didn't like it one bit. She felt like he wanted to toy with her and she wouldn't stand to be manipulated.

"Thank you", she smiled sweetly, "It's an exact replica. I carry it with me everywhere I go."

Draco took a quick swish of his Firewhisky and her eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Interesting", Lucius deadpanned, raising his eyebrow at his son.

He knew that there was something special about the jewelry, but he couldn't figure out what it was that made it so. He was certain that Draco had given it to her in the past and tonight, he wanted to remind her of her attraction to him. He had a bet to win...

He decided that a direct approach would be more favourable. She was a Gryffindor after all, not quite known for their refinement. Let's bring out that fiery red passion...

"Thank you for the dress", she told him nicely. "Not my usual style."

"It should be", he leered, "You always looked... slightly better in that colour."

She narrowed her eyes at the older wizard, but managed to contain her temper. Draco fidgeted nervously with his drink next to her. He knew instinctively that this was going to be his most uncomfortable dinner in years.

"A lot has changed", she managed to say primly.

"Indeed", he smirked, "But not everything. I bet Draco would love to take you to the theatre again. You've been sleeping in his house the last few days after all. And dare I say, maybe even in his bed?"

Hermione decided she wouldn't let him goad her and took a bite of her appetiser with scampi.

"Are you implying that you're son would go after a married woman Sir?", she fired back.

Draco all but buried his face in his plate, looking neither at her nor at his father.

"Not at all", Lucius answered unfazed. "But one can't help but wonder..."

"Don't worry Sir", she answered coolly, "I won't be a treat to his virtue for much longer. I'll be returning home tonight after dinner."

She actually hadn't planned to go home again before the end of the week, but she figured she might as well. She knew she wasn't ready to let Ron go and staying with Draco was becoming more and more... dangerous.

For a moment she was sure she saw disappointment flash over Lucius' face, but when she blinked, it was gone.

"So, Madam Minister...", Narcissa started, diverting her attention.

"Hermione", she interrupted, carefully spooning up some soup.

"Hermione", the older witch smiled, "Any interesting projects you're working on at the Ministry?"

"Yes actually", she answered. "We've been working on a new course at Hogwarts to give young witches and wizards a better perspective on wizarding culture, both mainstream and ancient pureblood. We're also working on a project to help them understand what happened in the War, what caused it and why it should never happen again."

"Fascinating", Narcissa nodded, "It might even have an effect on the number of cases of racism and discrimination."

"That's the idea", Hermione said very pleased. "We're going to have four guest speakers, people who were there. I'm only still looking for a former Death Eater."

"No", Draco spat as she smiled sweetly at him.

First she told him that she was leaving him, errr... his house, out of the blue and now she expected this favour of him? Nope, hell to the no. Not that he would do it anyway of course...

Hermione's face fell a little as she digged into her duck à l'orange.

"That wasn't very polite Draco", his mother scolded him.

"Apologies Mother", Draco answered, "But Hermione and I have had this discussion before."

"Really", Lucius drawled, "You actually want Draco for this? He wasn't even a real Death Eater."

Surprised she looked up from her plate and Draco's head jerked up as well.

"Excuse me?", he sputtered.

"Apologies accepted", Lucius smirked jokingly.

"How was he not a real Death Eater?", Hermione asked curiously.

"He never believed in the cause", Lucius started.

"How would you know?", Draco interrupted.

"He never got anything out of it", Lucius continued as it his son hadn't spoken.

"Yes I did", Draco sputtered, refering to Hermione as his prize for letting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts.

"And he thwarted quite some plans with his Order Of The Serpent", Lucius finished undisturbed.

Draco paled and silence fell over the room.

"You... You knew?", Draco finally managed to choke out.

"Well of course I knew boy", Lucius answered, rolling his eyes. "I knew you weren't stupid, you could have gotten the Death Eaters into Hogwarts in your first week. So conclusion, you didn't want to. After my escape from Azkaban I saw you deliver a note to McGonagall, intercepted it and from there on end, I was sure."

"Why did you never tell me you knew?", Draco asked.

"I figured you'd tell me if you wanted me to know", Lucius shrugged.

"We could have used your help", Draco answered a little pained.

"You didn't need me, you lead your Order perfectly fine on your own", his father told him. "I have never been more proud of you."

Draco blinked, struck mute. It took some time for him to process the words he just heard, out of his father's own mouth. In front of witnesses nonetheless. His father... Father was proud... Proud of _him_... Hermione put her hand on his knee, but he barely noticed.

"Hermione dear", Narcissa suddenly said, "Someone gifted me some muggle literature. Would you like to join me for dessert in the little library to look at them?"

"Gladly", Hermione answered.

Gently she squeezed his knee and stood, leaving the room with Narcissa. She hoped Draco and his father would have a good talk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Narcissa guided her to the little library a few doors down the hall. Little was up for discussion though, it still had quite a number of books. Hermione wandered past the racks, looking at the titles.

"Here they are", Narcissa called from the couch in the middle of the room, "They were still on the coffee table."

Hermione turned around and walked back to her.

"It's a trilogy", she told her, "Said that every muggle woman of age has read these. Do you know them?"

Hermione took the book from her and promptly turned bright red.

"Ah, so you do know them", Narcissa said wisely, "And they look interesting as well. Tell me, what is that Fifty Shades thing about?"

"Uhm...", Hermione stalled, trying to describe the books in a decent way. She didn't want her to think muggle women were some hoochies with loose morals. "It's about a young woman close to graduating, who meets a millionaire by chance. They're both intrigued by eachother and start a relationship."

"I see", Narcissa said, taking a bite from her biscuit. "And what made you blush like that?"

"Uhm...", she answered, feeling highly uncomfortable. "There are quite some explicit sexual scenes in the book... And they have rather... Specific interests."

"Specific?", Narcissa asked seemingly unfased, "How specific?"

Damn, this woman was not letting this go! She'd tried to keep it as decent as possible, but now she had to tell and probably shock the woman half to death. So much for promoting muggles to a proper pureblood housewife...

"Things like bondage, toys and spanking", she blurted, just to get it over with.

Before Narcissa could react, the door opened.

"Lucius dear", Narcissa said, standing up swiftly and breezing past Hermione. "I have something very interesting to show you."

He gave her a surprised raised eyebrow, but went with it without question.

"Goodnight Hermione", Narcissa said, taking her husband's arm.

"Goodnight", Hermione greeted a little stunned.

Draco's parents left the room together and right before the door closed, she could have sworn that she saw Narcissa pinch her husband's behind.

"What just happened?", she asked confused as Draco sauntered up to her.

"Mother just used The Code", he answered, pulling a face.

"Code?", she asked.

"Code for let's have sex", he cringed. "I followed them once, curious what she wanted to show him. Let's say that I saw some things a child should never see from his parents."

Hermione gave a booming laugh, her eyes watering from laughing so hard. Sweet Merlin, he loved it when she laughed like that. And even more if he was the one causing it.

She noticed him looking with an uncharacteristically soft look in his eyes and quieted down. For some reason that made her a little shy and she brushed some escaped curls from her face.

"I should go", she said quietly.

"Are you sure?", he asked, taking her hand. "You're welcome to stay."

"Yeah", she answered, her thumb drawing little circles on his hand, "It's time for me to go back to my husband."

"If that's what you want", he said reluctantly. "Just remember, whatever it is, whenever, I'll always be there for you. You're always welcome here."

No, deep down she knew it really wasn't what she wanted.

"Thank you", she said softly and kissed him on the cheek.

Without another word Draco brought her to the apparition point and watched her disappear.

"I'm home", Hermione called, closing the backdoor behind her.

Ron sat in front of the television with a big bag of crisps. He barely gave a grunt of recognition and his eyes never left the screen.

She sighed and headed for the bathroom. Why had she thought that this would go any different?

Disappointed she removed her makeup, scrubbed herself clean and went to her suddenly surprisingly small cold bed.

Hermione woke up with a start when all the lights went on and a siren started blaring.

"Hermione", Ron grumbled beside her, "Turn that damn thing off..."

"It's our muggle alarm system Ron", she answered, "It sounds for a reason."

She waved her wand to check the wards.

"And?", he asked, his face still buried in the pillow.

"The wards are still up", she answered.

"See", Ron murmured, "The stupid thing is broken. Now turn it off so I can sleep!"

With a huff she got up and did a quick check of the house. Nothing was out of the ordinary, so maybe Ron was right?

Hermione and Ron quickly fell into their old pattern of living next to eachother with her trying occasionally and him either ignoring or dismissing it.

Like every year, he forgot her birthday. And also like every year, she got a big bouquet of magical green and silver Avalanche Roses, Asters and Lisianthusfrom The Order. Harry sent her his usual Lillies, orange ones this year.

The muggle alarm went off once more in the next week and she figured that it really was broken. They should have someone see to it someday.

"Do you want to go for a walk?", Hermione asked her husband, prepared for the rejection.

"Sure", Ron shrugged and he got off the couch.

She smiled at him, finally he wanted to do something. With her. Alone. He brushed past her and didn't even notice.

"Coming?", he asked without looking back.

With a sigh she followed him out and locked the door behind her. With a pop they apparated to the countryside near The Burrow.

They walked side by side without a word for a while.

"So", she said a little awkwardly, "How's work?"

Ron burst out into complaints and stories of stupid employees and irritating customers. She tried to participate into his monologue by telling some things about her own work, but he clearly wasn't interested. When he steered the conversation back to his own job for the fifth time, she just gave up and fell into a pattern of perfectly timed uhuh's and nodding.

"I'm hungry", Ron announced after about an hour.

"We can go to that little Polish bakery on the corner of our street to get some French bread", she suggested.

"Good idea", he answered and apparated them back to their backyard.

"Don't you think it's odd that we're going for _French_ bread to a _Polish_ baker?", she mused.

"Nah", Ron shrugged, "Most pizza joints are run by Turks and not Italians nowadays too. As long as they're delivering delicious food, I'm good."

"True", she smiled.

When they arrived the little bakery was packed. A lot of people shared Ron's view apparently. They waited in line and with a little bit of luck, read a well placed concealing and confusing charm until it was their turn, they managed to get the last French bread.

Using magic to their advantage in the muggle world always made her feel quite guilty, but Ron was in such a good mood that she didn't want to spoil the atmosphere by reprimanding him.

Together they walked down the empty street, Ron chewing happily on a piece of bread. Suddenly she felt the hairs on her neck prickle upright and discretely she grabbed her wand in her pocket.

"Ron", she said quietly, "Something's off."

"I don't see anything weird", he exclaimed loudly, making her tense up. "You're being paranoid Hermie, who would want to harm us here, a muggle neighbourhood? We're not somebody of importance here."

"I suppose", she said hesistently.

Content with her answer Ron turned back to his bread, but Hermione still couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Your mail Madam", Alice said as she walked to her office the next morning.

"Thank you Alice", Hermione responded and took the bundle of letters from her hands.

A few internal notes, a list of the vacancies she was responsible for... One the letters sprung out due to it's thick luxurious feel that was strangely familiar and she opened it.

 _Madam_ _Minister_

 _I_ _respectfully_ _invite_ _you_ _over_ _for_ _lunch_ _at_ _Malfoy_ _Manor_ _today. I_ _wish_ _to_ _make_ _you_ _an_ _interesting_ _proposal_ _that_ _would_ _benefit_ _us_ _both_.

 _I_ _will_ _be_ _expecting_ _you_ _at_ _1 p.m.._

 _With_ _regards_

 _Lucius_ _Malfoy_

 _P.S.: Narcissa_ _is_ _enjoying_ _those_ _muggle_ _books very much_.

Hermione snorted. Narcissa was enjoying the books, who would have guessed?

She was half inclined to refuse the invitation, which sounded more like an order, but she was curious what Lucius had to offer.

At 1 p.m. on the dot she apparated to the Manor. She was walking casually to the front door when some heavy barking sounded behind her. It was two of the biggest dogs she'd ever seen.

She cast a Protego around her right on time and a yelp sounded as the dogs collided with it. Whining and sniffing they started circling her shield.

"Athos! Porthos!", Lucius' voice sounded sharply from the doorway.

Hermione never thought she'd be happy to hear him. The dogs abandoned her and ran to their master, each sitting down by his side.

"Apologies Madam", Lucius addressed her.

She glared at him as she'd never heard apologies sound less sincere.

"You can drop the shield", he told her, "They meant no harm."

Hesitantly she did and slowly she walked over to him.

"You can go say hi", he addressed the dogs, "But gently."

With waggling tails the beasts came up to her and started sniffing. Suddenly one pushed his head into her hand and when she petted him, she'd never seen a dog more happy. If he'd been a cat, she was sure he would have been purring.

"Yes, you're a good boy", she laughed as he tried to push closer to her, almost toppling her over.

"If you're quite ready cuddling my dangerous guard dogs Madam, we could get down to business", Lucius drawled.

With a huff she abandoned the dogs and followed him to the parlour where a lunch table awaited them.

Like a true gentleman, he held the door for her. She wondered briefly why he bothered until she saw him eying her up and down. Defiantly she raised her eyebrow at him.

"I liked you better in the green dress", he smirked, not at all phased by being caught looking.

"I liked you better before you started talking", she smiled back sweetly.

There was absolutely nothing wrong with her brown checkered dress! Lucius chuckled and she was quite certain that he enjoyed bantering with her. Oh boy, he really must be bored...

They sat down in silence and filled their plates with little finger sandwiches.

"So", Hermione started after sipping her pumpkin juice, "Why am I here?"

"Straight to the point I see", Lucius remarked drily. "Very well. I thought about it and I'd like to take you up on your offer."

"My offer?", she asked confused.

"The testimony of a Death Eater at Hogwarts", he clarified.

Hermione paused and looked him over sharply. He just stared back at her, waiting for a reply.

"I don't know...", she frowned warily.

"I can tell what it was like from start to finish", he pressed on. "How I thought the Dark Lord's ideals would benefit the wizarding world and my family when he first rose to power. How it all fell apart into lies and violence. How I found myself stuck by his side and how I unintentionally pulled my family down with me."

"Draco won't like it", she felt the need to remind him.

"I told him my plans and no, he doesn't", he conceded, "But he agreed under the condition that Scorpius would be okay with it."

"Is Scorpius okay with it?", she asked.

"He will be", he shrugged.

She paused again contemplating the offer.

"If he agrees, I do too", she said carefully. "I don't quite trust you, but I do trust Draco. If he agrees that you will talk to the children in an honest and appropriate way, I'll support you."

"I suppose that's fair", Lucius nodded. "Now, there still is that little matter of..."

"Your release from the Manor", she finished for him. "That's why you're offering to do this."

He didn't confirm nor denied it.

"I suppose you need a job for that", she said.

"Indeed", he confirmed.

"How good are you at bookkeeping and finances in general?", she asked.

He raised his eyebrow and gestured around at the luxury around them.

"I suppose that was a given", she chuckled. "What would you do to become the Ministry's Head of Finances?"

Now it was his turn to stop and stare at her.

"What are you offering exactly?", he asked carefully.

"You get regular pay for the function, no more no less", she started. "You're on trial for a month and you work from home until your release."

"How can I do that job from here?", he asked.

"The finance department is digitalised", she told him. "I know someone who can install the muggle device, called a computer, here for you and teach you how to work with it."

He paused again, his mind calculating the risks and possible loopholes.

"I accept", he answered finally.

"Wonderful", she smiled and pulled some paperwork from her bag. "Here's the contract."

"You planned this?", he asked, narrowing his eyes. He hated not being the one to pull the strings.

"I hoped", she answered easily.

He read through the contract and summoned his peacock feather quill. After reading everything twice, he finally signed it.

"Thank you", she said when he handed her copy back to her. "I should return to the office now."

He stood and accompanied her to the apparition point.

"Teddy will be here tomorrow to install your computer. You have a week to learn how to work with it", she told him. "His grandmother will accompany him."

"His grandmother?", he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Andromeda Tonks", she answered and with a snap she disapparated before he could react.

Later that night she got a mirror message from Draco.

 _Mother_ _is_ _running_ _around_ _frantically._ _I've_ _rarely_ _seen_ _her_ _more_ _excited_ _over_ _something_ _than_ _her_ _sister's_ _visit_. _Thank_ _you_ _for_ _arranging_ _this. And_ _father's_ _job_.

She smiled and wrote him an answer.

 _You're_ _welcome, all_ _of_ _you_. _I_ _hope_ _everything_ _goes_ _well_. _Tell_ _me_ _about_ _it_ _over_ _lunch_ _the_ _day_ _after_ _tomorrow?_

It only took him a moment to answer.

 _It's_ _a_ _date_. _I'll_ _see_ _you_ _at_ _Platform_ _9 3/4_. _Sweet_ _dreams_ _Hermione_.

She blushed. Date? He didn't mean it like _that_ , why was it making her feel giddy? She shook her head and replied.

 _Until_ _then_. _Goodnight_ _Draco_.

What should she wear?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Alice", she greeted upon entering her office the next morning, "Please notify the finance department that I've hired a new Head of Finances."

"Yes Madam", Alice said, "When can they expect him?"

"I didn't say it was a _him_ Alice", she said to throw everyone off, "But it'll be easier to say him for now. He starts next week on trial for a month. He will do so anonymously by computer. Tell the team leaders that I expect a review on his performance on my desk each Friday."

"Yes Madam", Alice answered.

Happily she nodded and walked into her office.

She was going through some paperwork when her buzzer sounded.

"Yes Alice?", she asked.

"There's a mister Zabini here Madam", she said, "He wishes to take you out for lunch."

She looked at the clock and only now she realised what time it was.

"Well, I do have to eat", she answered, "Tell him I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Yes Madam", Alice confirmed.

Hermione quickly finished her paperwork and straightened her dress.

"Hi Blaise", she smiled. He was clearly trying to chat up Alice. Even more clearly, he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Hermione!", he exclaimed and came over for a kiss. She turned her head right in time, he barely missed her lips.

"Blaise!", she scolded, "You can't do that, I'm married!"

"Sorry", he grinned, not very sorry at all, "Habit. I always go for the lips when I'm kissing a pretty lady."

She rolled her eyes.

"So, lunch?", she asked.

"I found a neat little place in muggle London", he answered. "Let's take the Tube!"

She laughed. She'd never ever seen a wizard that enthusiastic about the freaking Tube.

"Remind me Blaise", she said, "Someday I'll have to take you to a muggle amusement park."

They spend the whole ride laughing and talking about it.

"So", she said when they sat down with their salads, "What brought you to the Ministry today?"

"Maybe I just wanted to take you out for lunch?", he asked batting his eyelashes innocently.

"No you didn't", she said drily.

"No I didn't", he grinned cheekily. "I charmed myself into the next round to become you're spokesman."

"That's great!", she praised him.

"I was lucky that it was a young HR assistant", he said seriously. "She probably had no idea about my connection to the Malfoys. I won't get through the final testing."

"You might", she replied.

"Nah", he answered. "I applied for jobs at the Ministry before, as soon as they figure out my 'war credentials', I'm finished."

"That's not fair", she frowned.

"That's life", Blaise stated, "At least it is for me."

"It shouldn't be", she said firmly. "In fact, I will make sure your background won't be a bother."

"And how would you do that?", he asked.

"Some instant darkness powder, a computer, ... Everyone will be taking the test anonymously, both the written and the verbal part", she said firmly.

"Brilliant", he grinned, "That could really work. I can't wait to become your spokesman."

"Cocky", she reprimanded him.

"Confident", he countered. "As a spokesman should be."

"True", she smiled. "Well, good luck!"

"Hermione?", he said hesitantly.

"What?", she asked. She didn't think she'd ever seen him so flustered before.

"Teach me how to use a computer?", he blushed.

 _Oh, that. Purebloods_ _and_ _their_ _reluctance_ _to_ _admit_ _that_ _they_ _didn't_ _know_ _something..._ Or was it a man thing?

"Lucius just had one set up today", she told him. "Go learn it with him."

"I'll do that!", he exclaimed, "Thank you."

"You're welcome", she smiled.

*

Hermione arranged it as soon as she came back from lunch.

After a few boring meetings she came home exhausted to a husband demanding dinner.

"How long have you been home?", she asked irritated.

"Not that long", Ron shrugged, a cookie in his hand.

"You could have started on dinner", she told him.

"But, I didn't know what you were going to cook", he said incredulously.

She rolled her eyes and with a huff she started on dinner, which Ron shoveled down as soon as it touched the plate. Well, at least he appreciated her cooking, right?

That night the alarm went off for the third time. After a quick look outside she shut it down and crawled back into bed.

*

"Hermione", Ron called the next morning, "I got the mail, I put it on the table. Bye!"

He slammed the door behind him.

Hermione was grumbled under her breath, trying to tame her hair as she hurried to look at the letters before she had to leave for work.

The smudged note on top got her attention and she flipped it open.

 _You_ _don't_ _see_ _me._

 _I_ _see_ _you._

 _3-0_

 _Next_ _time..._

 _You_ _better_ _stay_ _inside._

 _Watch_ _out_ _little_ _Mudblood_

Damn, she knew it wasn't coincidence and a crooked muggle alarm! But, who the hell would do this? Who knew where she lived?

She enhanced the wards and pocketed the note, planning to give it to Harry at the Auror Department. After a brief search of their property, she left for work.

When she arrived at the Ministry she was consumed immediately by one problem after another. She had no time to go see Harry and worked straight until lunchtime.

Her buzzer sounded and she hurried out of the building to Platform 9 3/4.

"Draco", she said when she arrived, catching her breath. "I'm sorry I'm a tad bit late. Have I kept you waiting?"

"A little", he shrugged, "You can make it up to me someday."

"I promise I will", she grinned, "Shall we eat?"

They walked to her usual spot and Draco conjured up some food containers from his bag.

"So", she said, taking a big spoon of pasta salad, "How did it go yesterday?"

"A little awkward at first", he admitted. "Mother was so excited, but the minute Aunt Andromeda stood in our house, she didn't know what to say anymore."

"Poor woman", Hermione said empathically.

"Then they both started crying", he continued, "They fell in each others arms and everything went fine after that."

"It was probably weird for Teddy", she commented.

"Teddy wasn't bothered", Draco told her, "He's got a really easygoing personality."

"He does", she nodded, "It's very easy to like him. Goldstein is trying to keep him at Magical Muggle Electronics Inc., but I don't know if he'll stay."

"I think even Father likes the kid", he grinned, "They spent half of the afternoon together in front of the computer. Father was better at it than I expected. And in the evening, Blaise showed up."

"Ah yes, I told him you'd gotten a computer", she nodded, "He has to learn how to use it for a job interview next week. I hope that's okay."

"Sure", he waved her worries away. "So, a job interview. I guess he's not returning to Italy then."

"Wasn't he engaged?", she asked.

"It's off. He got caught with the girl next door. Again", he said rolling his eyes.

"How can he be so stupid?", she answered, shaking her head.

"Claimed that he'd forgotten that he'd given her an extra key", he told her. "She walked in on him having sex with that girl stark naked on the bathroom floor."

"By Godric", she groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"What would your husband do if he caught you cheating?", he asked curiously.

"First of all, I'm a smart woman", she told him, "So I wouldn't cheat. And even if I would, he would never catch me."

"Ah but the heart wants what it wants", he teased.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Ron is very jealous", she mused. "Maybe it's better if I didn't see you for a while."

"Ah yes", he jested, "Hanging out with a handsome man like me would be a danger to anyone's marriage."

"Prat!", she scolded and swung her hand to hit his shoulder playfully, but he quickly took a step back.

"Too slow", he grinned.

"Oh, I'll get you", she promised and started chasing him around the platform, laughing and bantering like children.

"You're lucky I'm not wearing flats!", she yelled.

"Sure Sweetheart, keep telling yourself that", he taunted.

When she thought he wasn't looking, she took out her wand and shot a tripping jinx, but it met with his shield.

"Nice try", he laughed, twirling his wand.

"Fine", she huffed, "I'll stop."

She put her wand in her pocket and wanted to walk over to him, but found herself glued to the pavement.

"Bad move little witch", he said, walking up to her. "What are you doing here alone and unarmed with a big bad Death Eater? Scared, Sweetheart?"

The closer he came, the better she could see the storm clouds swirling in his eyes.

"Of you? Never", she braved. "You're no danger to me."

"Aren't I? Why is that?", he asked, his lips dangerously close to hers.

"Because you're a FORMER Death Eater", she whispered, "And... I'm married."

"Ah", he sighed, "So you are."

When he pulled away from her, she felt a strange mixture of relief and regret. With a wave of his hand he released her feet.

Her pocket produced a bleeping sound and she knew that it was time to go.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

At the end of her workday Hermione finally found the time to swing by Harry's office. She really wanted to see him more often, but they both had very busy jobs. And her issues with Ron hadn't made it easier either.

"Hermione!", he greeted with a big grin, "How are you?"

"Good", she smiled, "How are you? Is it going better with Albus?"

"A little", he answered hesitantly. "We'll get there. At least you don't have problems like this with your kids both in Gryffindor."

She almost rolled her eyes. Harry should know every child was unique, Hogwarts houses all had their own qualities.

"Different kids, different problems", she shrugged. "I wouldn't mind if they'd been in Slytherin though, it's just a school thing."

"Yes I know... I just don't understand why he hates school so much", he answered. "Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Ah yes, I found this in my mailbox", she said and handed over the note.

Harry looked it over and frowned. _Sigh, here_ _came_ _the_ _restrictions..._

"Did anything weird happen?", he asked her.

She told him about the muggle alarm and the creep on Platform 9 3/4. She knew Harry would worry, but she wanted to let him do his job.

"Ron is convinced that it's just some prank", she added. "He said it's all in my mind."

"Maybe", Harry answered, clearly not convinced. "I'll see what I can find out. In the meantime, be careful Hermione. Don't go out alone."

"Fine...", she said annoyed. Blegh, she knew this would happen.

Harry stood and took her hand.

"I know you hate it", he told her, "But I'd rather have an annoyed and safe Hermione than no Hermione at all. Promise you'll stay safe?"

"Fine, I promise", she grunted. "But only for you."

He laughed and gave her a hug. After saying their goodbyes, she went back home.

\--

In the next weeks, Hermione was busier than ever. She threw herself in her work, now putting in lunch meetings as well. The rare times she was free, she had lunch with one of her friends. She regularly met up with Harry outside lunchtime too, to get updated on his investigation and to compare notes. Sometimes Greg went with her and a surprised Harry had to admit that she couldn't have chosen a better bodyguard.

In the meantime, Blaise had managed to get hired as her spokesman. Lucius had started his job as well and she was happy to receive good reviews on both. Secretly she congratulated herself for making their hiring possible.

\--

Lucius looked out the library window, a full tumbler of the finest Firewhisky in his hand.

The end of October was coming near and it didn't seem like Draco was getting anywhere with that stubborn little witch. Lucius himself had attempted to invite her to the Manor himself as often as possible, but she always _respectfully_ _declined_. Silently he sneered to himself. _Respectfully_ _my_ _arse_...

He had to do something, because his foolish son let her walk free with that stupid husband of hers. She wasn't happy with that Weasley, anyone who bothered to look could see.

Meddling with them was so damn hard when he was stuck in the Manor! Maybe he shouldn't have taken that bet with Cissy... Suddenly his eyes fell on his dogs, sniffing around at the stables. _Now_ _there's_ _an_ _idea..._

\--

Hermione sat in her favourite plush chair, reading a book. Ron lay stretched out on the big couch next to her, ignoring her completely in favour of his TV addiction.

With a huff she stood and walked to the kitchen to fetch herself some mint tea. She'd found a new brand, one that reminded her even more of... That didn't matter. A scratching sound came from the backdoor, followed by an animalistic whimper.

"Ron... Ron!", she called, but he didn't move.

"RON!", she shouted.

"What?", he yelled back.

"There's something scratching our backdoor", she said, "Sounds like some kind of animal."

"For fuck's sake Hermione...", he grumbled.

With a sour face he stood up from the couch and stumbled to the door. Without heeding her warning, he stepped right outside to look around.

"See", he said rolling his eyes, "There's nothing th..."

A massive bark interrupted him and he spun back around. Hermione looked past him and saw the big beast sitting on her lawn. It looked pretty familiar, but she wasn't quite sure.

"Aaaw", she cooed, "It's a doggie."

"That's not a doggie", Ron grumbled, "That's a bloody pony."

Ignoring her husband, she walked past him and held out her hand to the beast. With a waggling tail it smelled her hand and started to lick it.

"No Hermione, no", Ron said, pushing her aside. "You _obviously_ don't know how to handle a dog."

She felt her temper rise, but tried to push it down as he approached the dog.

"Who's a good doggie! Who's a good boy!", Ron said enthusiastically.

The dog let out a few loud barks and put his front paws flat on the ground, it's arse with a whipping tail in the air. She laughed as she saw it jump around, nearly knocking down Ron in the process and definitely giving him some bruises.

"Ow, you stupid dog", he screamed, "Why are you so wild..."

Hermione rolled her eyes and whistled. The dog immediately seized his playful attack and strutted over to her. If he had been human, she would have said that he looked very smug. Petting his head, she looked at his fancy green collar. _Porthos_ , it read, and on the other side of the pendant... She should have known.

"Does it say who he's from?", Ron asked.

She nodded in response and giggled as the dog pushed it's nose underneath her arm until it was lying on his shoulders.

"Bring it back then, that thing is bloody dangerous", he ordered and without waiting for a response, he walked back inside, closing the door behind him.

"Come on then Porthos", she said to the dog, "Let's go home."

The dog followed her merrily into the garden shed and together they apparated away.

\--

"Draco", Lucius called standing at the window, "Isn't that the Minister of Magic walking down the path from our apparition point?"

Draco frowned and looked out of the window.

"What the..."

 _What_ _the_ _hell was_ _she_ _doing_ _here? Was something_ _wrong?_

Lucius smiled to himself as his son spun around and hurried to the door.

"Well played Dear", Narcissa said, appearing from behind a bookshelf.

"Thank you", he answered. "Now it's up to him..."

\--

Draco hurried towards her.

"Hermione", he called, "Are you alright?"

"Fine Draco", she answered, blushing a little because he seemed so concerned about her. "I found Porthos in my backyard, care to tell me what he was doing there?"

"I had nothing to do with that", he said, taking her hands in his. "It was probably Father, trying to mess with you."

"I figured", she smiled, "He's been trying to invite me over, but I don't want to appear to be favouring him, so close to the trial for his release."

"That's understandable", he nodded, "I'll tell him. But, now that you're here, are you staying for a drink?"

"It's better if I don't", she said reluctantly, "It's late and I've got work tomorrow."

"That's setteled", he grinned. "You don't work on Saturday, so Friday night you can come over after work."

"I could do that...", she mused.

"You should do that", he ordered, "You've been working way too hard. You should relax sometimes."

"I could relax at home", she teased, "A good book, some excellent tea, ..."

"I can come over if that's what you want", he shrugged, "But here, I can offer you better tea, brownies and a whole library."

"Why Mister Malfoy", she sighed, too exaggerated to be believable. "You do know how to woo a lady."

"I've been told that before", he smirked, "I'll see you Friday?"

"Definitely", she smiled, "Bye Draco."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hermione growled under her breath as she hurried to the courtroom.

Lucius' trial to decide on his release was moved up an hour and she hadn't received his owl on time because she'd been arguing with Francis about her bodyguard. Again. As if she'd ever findsomeone better for the job than Greg... Said bodyguard followed her close by, as the trial was a high profile event with lots of press right outside of the door.

"If you can not offer further proof...", she heard a voice drifting from the courtroom when she reached the private entrance.

Ugh, she hated speaking in public. She smoothed down her black pencil skirt, took a deep breath and stepped into the room. The manimmediately fell silent.

"Apologies for my tardiness", she addressed the jury, "I was informed too late that the hearing was moved."

She looked over at Lucius, trying not to roll her eyes as she saw he looked as haughty as ever. How he managed to do that whilst he was chained to the chair was beyond her. Nope, this wouldn't do.

"Madam Minister", the man greeted, "We were just wrapping up."

"Why is Mister Malfoy chained to his chair?", she asked sternly.

"Safety Madam", the man answered.

"I see", she frowned, "And how exactly do you expect him to attack you without a wand? You seem to forget that he's not an Azkaban prisoner, he was deemed harmless enough to be set free under certain conditions. I propose that you unchain him, so we can proceed."

Murmurs sounded through the room, but her eyes didn't leave the judge.

"Fine", he conceded, "On your responsibility."

Hermione didn't answer and gestured to the guard to proceed. Lucius didn't say a word in gratitude for being unchained and simply put his hands on the sides of the chair, giving him the air of a king on a throne. That proud man wasn't making it easy. Good thing that they had a solid case. Who was she kidding, he knew that, that's probably why he was acting up even more than usual.

"As I was saying", the judge continued, "If you cannot supply further proof of your reformation, we'll have to denounce your application for release."

"Actually Sir", she spoke up, drawing attention to herself once more, "That is part of the reason I'm here."

"If you are here to take part in the trial Madam", the judge addressed her, "Please take the oath."

"I am here to testify on Mister Malfoy's behalf", she continued after taking the oath. "I really do believe Mister Malfoy abandoned all believes related to Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

The court continued to question her about her experiences and why she believed he changed. She answered each question patiently.

"Thank you Madam", the judge concluded, "But I'm afraid one testimony will not suffice."

"If I may Alton", Lucius spoke up, making the judge flinch upon hearing his first name, "I have a written testimony right here from the Head Mistress of Hogwarts, Madam McGonagall, and proof of the installation and use of muggle equipment called a computer at my home."

The judge motioned to the guard, who took the documents from Lucius, tested it for forgeries and handed it to a random jury member to read out loud.

"Thank you", the judge spoke, "Is that everything?"

Lucius gave a curt nod.

"We will vote", the judge announced. "Please raise your hand if you believe that Mister Malfoy is no longer supporting Death Eater ideas."

Hermione looked around the room, but Lucius kept his eyes to the front, as if the vote didn't concern him.

"Thank you jury members", the judge said, "With a small majority, the court accepts your reformation condition as fulfilled."

"Thank you Alton", Lucius drawled. "As for the last condition, I'd hereby like to hand you a copy of my work contact."

The guard took it from him, tested it and handed it over.

"This cannot be real", the judge said flabbergasted.

"If that's his contract as Head of Finances, I can assure you that it is", Hermione told him. "Approved by his team leaders after a trial period if I may add. I assume this is considered to be an appropriate job?"

The jury couldn't do anything but agree. With that Lucius' final condition was fulfilled. Begrudgingly the judge signed the paperwork and handed it to the guard.

"Lucius Malfoy", he announced, handing him his wand for the first time since the war, "You're conditions are all fulfilled, you are a free man."

Ever the stoic Malfoy, he showed no emotion. When he stood, Hermione motioned for him to follow her.

"It'll be all over the evening edition of The Daily Profet, I'm sure", she commented while walking down the hall. "I think it's best to meet your team before they hear it from anyone else."

"Indeed", he said haughtily. "Madam Minister..."

"Hermione please", she told him.

"Hermione", he said, as if he was speaking a foreign language. "You may call me Lucius."

She almost tripped in surprise and he smirked at her clumsiness. She ignored him and walked into a meeting room.

"Gentlemen", she called. The three men standing around the coffee turned around and froze. One of them even placed his hand on his wand.

"Thank you for coming", she smiled friendly. "I'm here to present to you, our Head of Finances, Lucius Malfoy."

A heavy silence fell as Lucius stepped up beside her, placing his cane in front of his body.

"Lucius", she said, "These are your team leaders Antonella Greenleaf, Bartholomew Yellowstone and Clint Redfire."

The team leaders had been a part of the staff since before her election and she'd always wondered if they were hired because of their last names. Lucius apparently thought the same as he raised his eyebrow at her, suspecting she was messing with him. She smirked at him and waited for them to make a move.

"Pleased to meet you Mister Malfoy", Antonella finally said politely.

Lucius nodded and continued to stare the other two down until they did the same.

"I will leave you now", Hermione said. "Lucius, your office is installed at your department on the second floor."

With that, she left them to it and walked up to her office.

"Hermione", a voice called from behind her when she arrived at her own floor.

"Mrs. Malfoy?", she said when she saw who it was, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no dear", Narcissa smiled, "And please, call me Narcissa. I heard Lucius's trial went well, have you seen him?"

"Yes, he's probably on his way to his office", she answered, "I just introduced him to his team."

"Oh that's great!", Draco's mother smiled, "Lucius loves being in charge. I wanted to take him to Ollivander for a new wand. He's been using an heirloom since V-v-voldemort broke his during the war."

"I didn't know that he never got a new wand", she frowned. "I think it's a good time for it though, a new wand for a new beginning."

"I believed so too", Narcissa nodded. "We need to celebrate, we have much to thank you for. Will you come over for dinner tonight?"

"I can't", she answered, "I have a dinner meeting. I'll come by afterwards though, Draco invited me for tea and brownies."

"That's not much of a party", Draco's mother answered with a slight frown, "But I suppose it will do."

"It's my kind of party", Hermione smiled. "I have to work now unfortunately, but Greg will bring you to Lucius's office."

She looked back at him and he nodded in confirmation.

"Thank you", she smiled, "I'll see you tonight then."

They said their goodbyes and with a satisfied feeling she walked down the corridor to her office.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Hello Professor", Hermione smiled when she sat down in the restaurant.

She always loved seeing people from Hogwarts, but she almost cancelled just to get to Malfoy Manor earlier. She hadn't seen Draco very often lately and she had to admit, even though they'd just rekindled after so many years, she was really missing him when he wasn't around.

"Hello Hermione", Minerva McGonagall answered, "You look well."

"Thank you", she blushed. She would never get used to getting compliments.

"I heard you got your way today", the Professor continued, "Lucius Malfoy is a free man."

"Yes I did", she answered a little smugly. "And so did you. I don't know if he would be accepted without your letter."

"He has payed his due", McGonagall nodded. "I'm looking forward to his testimony about the war from the other side."

"Me too", she nodded, "How is Scorpius taking it?"

"He's not happy with it", the Professor answered, "But I believe he knows that it will benefit him too in the end."

"I hope so", she told her, "He won't do it if his grandson is against it."

Hermione spent the rest of the dinner discussing the new course they had set up and the intended goals for it.

"Dessert?", Minerva asked when they'd finished their main course.

"Not for me, thank you", she replied. "Unfortunately, I need to leave. I have another engagement tonight."

Professor McGonagall smiled knowingly as they said their goodbyes and silently she apparated to Malfoy Manor.

When she landed on their apparition point, she stumbled a bit on her high heels.

"You're late", Draco drawled from her left.

"The Minister of Magic is never late", she said primly, sticking her nose in the air. "Nor is she early. She arrives precisely when she means to."

She kept a straight face for another second, but burst into laughter when she saw Draco's amused face.

"You look pretty tonight", he commented, giving her a twirl in her long sleeved little black dress.

"Thank you", she blushed, "You're the second one to say that to me tonight, so it must be true."

Draco felt a rush of jealousy. Who dared to compliment his woman, err, his female best friend, without his consent? Didn't they know she was married?

"I just had a lovely dinner with Professor McGonagall", she said, taking his arm. "Can we go inside? I'm cold."

Okay, McGonagall he could live with. He glanced down at her as he guided her down the path. Damn, she really was cold. He had no objections to her erect nipples, but being the gentleman that he was, he still cast a heating spell until they reached the door.

"Father insisted on joining us", he told her. "I think he wants to show his commitment."

"I almost thought you were going to say gratitude", she said cheekily.

Chuckling Draco lead her into one of the smaller cozier lounging rooms.

After greeting his parents, she sat on the big velvet green sofa.

"Tea Dear?", Narcissa asked.

"Yes please", she answered politely.

Before she could move, Lucius flicked his wand and prepared her tea.

"Thank you", she smiled, "I see your new wand works good for you."

"Obviously", he answered drily, "I wouldn't have bought it otherwise."

Hermione refrained from rolling her eyes and started some polite chitchat with Narcissa. She was pleasantly aware of Draco's knee pressing lightly against the side of her leg. Lucius continued to use his wand for everything and nothing, reminding her very much of Fred and George when they could finally use magic outside of Hogwarts legally for the first time.

Suddenly a door slammed open down the hall and she jumped, instantly pulling out her wand. Both Draco and Lucius tensed for a moment and relaxed again. Draco put his hand on her upper leg in comfort, letting her know it was okay. That magical Manor thing came in really handy.

"Draco!", Blaise called from the doorway, "We've been looking all over for you."

"Draco", Theo greeted politely when he came in behind Blaise, "Mister Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy."

"Princess!", Blaise shouted, swooping her up from her seat, "I didn't know you were here!"

"By Godric Blaise", she reprimanded him whilst swatting his shoulder, "Put me down!"

When he'd finally done so, Draco hit him to the back of the head.

"Gentlemen", Lucius' drawl cut through the ruckus, "To what do we own the pleasure?"

"There's a muggle club nearby Sir", Theo answered calmly, "They're having a Halloween party. We came to see if Draco wanted to join us."

"Yes, come with us!", Blaise said enthusiastically, "You too Princess!"

"I don't know...", she frowned, "I'm not really dressed for a costume party."

"It's fine!", Blaise waved her worries away, "Just let Theo do your makeup."

She looked at Draco. He gave her a little smile and winked. From the corner of her eye she could see Narcissa whisper something to Lucius.

"I suppose that we could join you for a while...", she said.

Blaise gave a whoop and twirled her around, earning himself another blow to the back of his head from Draco. His parents stood up from their seats.

"We will accompany you", Lucius announced haughtily and Narcissa took his arm.

The whole room went silent.

"I've always been curious about muggle clubs", Narcissa smiled. "We have some masks from the Ball in storage, we'll be back in ten minutes."

Breezily they left the room.

"Bring my old mask too please Mother", Draco asked.

"Oh no", Theo interrupted, "You're going with make-up! With your black clothing, you and our Princess here will make a beautiful couple."

Hermione didn't know why that made her blush, but she gave him a playful wink back and that was all it took for him to cave. This woman really was his weak spot.

A few minutes later, they all stood in an extremely noisy muggle club.

"Drinks first I think", Hermione decided when everyone else just stood there, looking around.

"You guys go take a seat over there", Draco waved, "We'll get drinks."

Instinctively, Hermione took his hand and lead him through the masses. Draco couldn't shake the grin off his face.

"Six shots of Jenever please", she ordered, "Just give us a mix."

Draco felt a little regret when he had to let go of her hand to carry the drinks.

"What's this?", Theo asked.

"Muggle drink", she answered, "I just took six different kinds. It's chocolate, blueberry-mint, lemon, cherry, apple and cactus."

"Cactus?", Blaise asked, pulling up his nose.

Quickly he grabbed the chocolate Jenever. Suddenly, everyone made a dash for the drinks, leaving Lucius with the cactus.

Everyone stared as he haughtily picked up the glass, gave the green liquid a twirl and downed it in one go.

"Not bad", he commented, "I'd like another."

"Be careful", Hermione smiled, "I know it's not Firewhisky, but it's still pretty strong alcohol."

"Who cares", Blaise boasted, "Tonight, drink and be merry! Now, let's go dance."

He dragged Hermione from her chair and they threw themselves on the dancefloor, with Draco and Theo on their heels.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 ***WARNING* Chapter** **contains** **smut** ***WARNING***

"I'm going to get more drinks", Theo said after a few songs.

"Just water for me please", Hermione called after him.

"Water!", Blaise shouted, "Come on Hermione, it's a party!"

He twirled around on the dancefloor and she sniggered.

"I don't want to get drunk Blaise", she told him.

"Why?", Theo asked curiously from behind her, "What happens when you're drunk?"

"You don't want to know", she blushed.

"I know", Draco smirked.

* **FLASHBACK** *

"Are you sure you want to go to the Slytherin Halloween Party Hermione?", Ginny asked sceptically.

Hermione frowned as she put her black cat earrings in.

"I told you Ginny", she said impatiently, "It's good to promote House unity. The fact that I didn't become Head Girl doesn't mean that I don't have to be an example."

She hated that she couldn't tell her that she missed her Serpent boys. She couldn't tell anything that would risk exposing the Order. Ginny leaned back against her bed.

"I still don't really know why they chose Luna", she commented, "But at least she's going too."

"I heard Neville was angry about it", she said, turning to Ginny.

"They haven't been getting along lately", she sighed, helping Hermione with her hair. "I don't think their relationship is going to last much longer."

"Too bad", she answered, "A breakup is never fun."

Ginny nodded, unable to talk with the hairpins in her mouth.

"How do I look?", she asked when her hair was in place.

Ginny looked her up and down, from her pointy cat ears and make-up to her black dress with the wide skirt and tail on the back.

"Way too good", she smiled, "Ron will be so mad that I let you go."

"As if you could stop me", she quipped. "Ron may be my boyfriend, but he does not control me."

Confidently, she left Ginny in their dorm and strolled down the stairs. She got quite some glances from the male students in the common room, but totally oblivious she walked past them and out of the portrait hole.

"Hi Greg", she greeted upon arriving at the Slytherin common room. He was wearing his gladiator costume again.

"Princess", he greeted with a salute, "Invitation please."

"I hope you don't have to stand here all night", she commented when she handed over the piece of parchment.

"No", he smiled, "Just the first half hour. I volunteered, I'm not much of a dancer anyway. Enjoy."

He opened the door for her with a bow and she stepped inside. Her eyes took a while to adjust to the red lighting and the rock music almost blasted her off her feet. She looked around the room and fairly quickly, she found Blaise dancing in the middle of the room with two girls. Again.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and her wand was almost out of her sleeve before she realised that it was a pretty drunk Theo.

"Princess!", he cheered, "You came! I missed you so much."

"Theo", she scolded him with a smile on her face, "Put me down! I missed you too you know, Silly."

Gently he put her down and swayed slightly.

"Why are you so drunk so early on in the party?", she asked him.

"I'm lonely", he lisped. "Blaise is falling in love with every girl he meets, Greg is on bouncer duty and Draco is chatting with his fiancée."

He nudged his head to somewhere behind her and she turned around. The vision of Draco smiling and holding hands with Astoria did strange things with her insides. As in she wanted to vomit. Damn Hermione, don't let it get to you!

"Well", she said, turning away from him resolutely, "I can't let you get sloshed alone. Where's the booze?"

Hermione banned Draco from her mind as best as she could and ended up having quite a good time with Theo. A good time that involved a lot of drinking and a lot of dancing. The kind of dancing Draco taught her before. It actually looked a bit silly with rock music, but they had a blast and couldn't care less. She had a lot of eyes on her too, but for once in her life she truly couldn't be arsed.

Exhausted she dropped on a couch in the back. That fifth glass of red wine hadn't been her best idea.

"I'm going to the loo", she shouted in Theo's ear.

"Need me to go with you?", he mumbled from his seat. She doubted he was even fully conscious anymore.

"No thanks Theo", she giggled. Yup, definitely sloshed. "The war is over. I'll be fine."

She made her way to the dorm hallways. Wisely she chose the men's bathroom, knowing that there would be a line in the other one. Even if she was drunk, she wasn't stupid.

After some stumbling she managed to lock herself in a toilet booth. Whilst relieving herself she took a small vial of sober-up potion from her pocket and downed it in one go. It didn't make hersober by a long shot, but shedidn't feel sick anymore and it left her with a pleasant buzz. Too bad Theo was gay... And that she had a boyfriend of course, mustn't forget about Ron!

She splashed her face with some water at the sink. Not for the first time that evening she silently thanked magic for keeping her makeup in place.

After a final check she closed the door behind her. Down the hall she saw a familiar man with white blonde hair disappear into his room. Before she could think her actions through, she'd followed him. Undoing his wards without effort, she barreled into the room and slammed the door closed behind her.

Draco whipped around, his wand pointing at her. Oh sweet baby dragons, he wasn't wearing his shirt!

"Hermione", he breathed, his hand going to the scar of his dark mark subconsciously. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"No I'm not", she said, suddenly feeling very angry and frustrated.

He walked up to her and placed his hands on her arms.

"What's wrong?", he asked, looking into her eyes.

The alcohol was still buzzing in her blood, making her reckless and more careless than she'd ever been before.

"You're getting bloody married and I'm incredibly horny", she said, stomping her foot childishly.

Draco frowned and looked her over.

"You're drunk", he stated disbelievingly.

"Yesss...", she slurred, "And hornyyyy."

"Okay Princess", he said, pushing her backwards until she sat on his bed.

"Oh no no", she giggled, "You can't touch me anymore, I have a boyfriend. And you're getting marrieeeeed."

The word left a bad taste in her mouth, but she ignored it. And despite her words, she pulled him closer until his lips almost touched hers.

"Yes I am", he stated with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Stay here, I'll get you a strong sober-up potion before you do something you'll regret. Don't leave the bed."

Gently he pried her fingers from his shoulders and left her.

Ugh, he wasn't even out of the door and she was bored already. Bored. And horny. Bored... She twiddled her necklace around with her fingers. Wait, necklace! Surely Draco wouldn't mind...

With some stumbles and a few false starts, she managed to wriggle out of her knickers and to conjure up D. Now, what did she want? What did she need? It was a good thing that she only had to imagine it though, she wasn't in much of a state to do anything else. She knew she wanted it. Hard.

D flew from her hands and started to vibrate against her clit. Hard. When she came, it roughly entered her and started pounding. Hard. When she came a second time, things were getting a bit too much. Still, D didn't stop. Maybe she hadn't thought this whole thing through. She tried to wriggle away, but it was no use. She couldn't reach it to command it to stop. She whimpered, her vision swimming. She was on the edge of unconsciousness. Death by orgasm, what a joke.

Suddenly D stopped and she felt a hand tapping against her cheek. She blinked and slowly her vision returned to her, allowing her to stare into some stormy grey eyes.

"Not your best idea Hermione", Draco shook his head, "Drink this."

"I was horny", she said weakly, before tipping the liquid down her throat.

As it went down, it all dawned on her. And with it, came the mortification and shame.

"Draco", she whispered, blushing like mad. "I'm so sorry, I..."

"Don't be", he interrupted her, "I'm glad you're okay. But don't do that, ever again. Not without someone there to watch over you."

"I'm never drinking again", she vowed. When she tried to move off his bed, she winced in pain.

"Are you okay?", he asked worriedly. "I can get you to the hospital wing..."

"No!", she screamed, mortified by the thought. "I'm okay, D was just a little... rough."

Hermione quickly transfigured D back into a necklace. When she looked up, her Firewhisky gaze met his.

"You better get back to the Gryffindor Tower", he said, his voice a little tense.

She nodded and hurried out of the room, clearly uncomfortable with the movements.

When the door closed behind her, he sank down on his bed, his fingers curling around the soft cotton black knickers she left lying on his pillow.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

A half hour later, the clock struck midnight and Blaise was still trying to pry an answer om their mouths.

"Tell us, tell us!", Blaise chanted.

"Never", Hermione laughed, looking at Draco.

"Me neither mate", he grinned, "I promised to take that memory to my grave."

"It's getting late", she cut in before Blaise could start whining, "I think it's time for me to go home."

"We should all go back home", Theo said wisely, "We're not twenty anymore."

They turned back around to their table where Draco's parents had sat all night, but now, they were nowhere to be found.

"I think I saw your parents somewhere near that staircase", Blaise told him.

"I'll go look for them", Draco frowned.

"We'll wait for you in the back alley", she said, "We can apparate home safely from there."

He nodded and meandered through the crowd.

Blaise barely held his mirth beside Hermione, but he refused to tell them why. A few minutes later, Draco entered the alley with a huge scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?", Hermione asked, putting her hand on his crossed arms.

"You could have warned me", he said to Blaise, hitting him to the back of his head.

"Ow!", he shouted, but grinned madly.

Lucius and Narcissa appeared behind Draco. Narcissa looked as calm as ever, but Lucius seemed a tad bit more smug than usual.

"Why? Why would you do that?", Draco asked, turning around to face them. "In _public_ for Salazar's sake!"

He sounded a little whiny if you asked her, but that couldn't be, he was a Malfoy after all.

"We did put up a notice-me-not and muggle repellant charm", his father shrugged.

"It's past midnight Darling, November First", Narcissa said, as if that explained everything.

"And?", he asked puzzled.

"And", Lucius drawled, "You lost me a bet."

Draco looked even more puzzled.

"We'll see you at home Darling", Narcissa said breezily.

She wrapped her arms around her husband and apparated them home.

"I'm scarred for life", Draco grumbled. Hermione smiled and patted his hand sympathetically.

"I wouldn't mind watching that", Blaise commented.

He ducked, avoiding Draco's hit to his head and with a laugh he apparated away.

"Can I crash with you Draco?", Theo asked. "My neighbours are having a party and I need my beauty sleep."

"Sure", he answered, "Rooms enough. Are you coming with us Sweetheart?"

Hermione was seriously tempted. No doubt Ron was snoring on the couch in front of the television by now.

"No, I should go home", she said reluctantly. "Ron might wonder where I am."

"Sure", Draco answered, sounding like he very much doubted that.

With a sad smile she said her goodbyes and apparated home.

Instinctively, Draco glanced around the alley.

"Come on Theo", he said, "We shouldn't linger here."

With a crack they left too, neither of them noticing the eye in the shadows, following their every move.

*

Hermione found Ron snoring on the couch, as she expected. With a sigh she left him there and went to the bathroom to wash the make-up off of her face. When she entered the bedroom, she found two rolls of parchment on her pillow. Letters from her children. With a soft smile on her lips, she opened Rose's first.

 _Hi_ _Dad, hi_ _Mom_ ,

 _I_ _hope_ _you_ _are_ _both_ _well_.

 _The_ _year_ _is_ _going_ _splendid_ , _as_ _expected_. _We_ _won_ _our_ _first_ _two_ _Quidditch_ _games_ _against_ _Ravenclaw_ _and_ _Hufflepuff_. _I_ _scored_ _the_ _winning_ _goal_ , _we_ _even didn't need_ _to_ _catch_ _the_ _snitch_ _anymore!_

 _Academically_ _I'm_ _still_ _top_ _of_ _the_ _class_ _as_ _well,_ _don't_ _worry_ _Mom_. _After_ _Halloween_ _we're_ _having_ _a_ _duelling_ _tournament_ , _isn't_ _it_ _exciting_? _I_ _hope_ _to_ _get_ _to_ _the_ _finals_ , _even_ _as_ _everyone_ _says_ _that_ _I_ _won't_ _last_ _against_ _the_ _7th_ _years_.

 _Speaking_ _of_ _Halloween_ , _Malfoy_ _asked_ _me_ _to_ _go_ _to_ _the_ _party_ _with_ _him_. _That_ _slimy_ _git_ _just_ _doesn't_ _seem_ _to_ _get_ _it_ , _no_ _matter_ _how_ _many_ _times_ _I_ _tell_ _him_ _I_ _want_ _nothing_ _to_ _do_ _with_ _him_! _Only_ _Merlin_ _knows_ _why_ _Albus_ _likes_ _him_.

 _Anyway_ , _I've_ _got_ _to_ _go_. _I_ _want_ _to_ _finish_ _my_ _potions_ _homework_ _before_ _the_ _party_.

 _Bye_!

 _Rose_

With a frown she put the letter aside. She really didn't like how prejudiced her daughter was, just because of Scorpius's family and its history. She was very blindsided on the matter, just like her father. She could only hope to rectify that one day.

Absentmindedly she opened Hugo's letter and a small dried flower fell out. She put it aside and started reading.

 _Hello_ _Mom_ , _hi_ _Dad_ ,

 _How_ _are_ _you_?

 _Lilly_ _and_ _me_ _saw_ _Rose_ _and_ _her_ _team_ _defeat_ _Hufflepuff_ _today_ , _she_ _is_ _a_ _really_ _good_ _chaser_. _She_ _was_ _rather_ _mean_ _to_ _Scorpius_ _afterwards_ _though_ , _when_ _he_ _congratulated_ _her_ _and_ _asked_ _her_ _to_ _the_ _party_.

 _I_ _decided that_ _my_ _new_ _favourite_ _classes_ _are_ _herbology_ _and_ _charms_. _Mom_ , _can_ _you_ _please_ _put_ _the_ _dried_ _flower_ _added_ _to_ _this_ _letter_ _in_ _my_ _room_? _I_ _charmed_ _it_ _to_ _release_ _it's_ _scent_ _on_ _Christmas_ _Day_ , _I_ _hope_ _it_ _works_.

 _I_ _have_ _to_ _leave_ _for_ _dinner_ _now_ , _Lilly's_ _calling_.

 _I_ _miss_ _you_ ,

 _Bye_ ,

 _Hugo_

She smiled as she put the scrolls away with their previous letters. She wrote them both an answer and left them on the kitchen table for Ron to add his and went to bed.

*

After installing Theo in a guestroom Draco returned to his quarters. A small piece of parchment was lying on his desk and curiously he opened it.

 _Hello_ _Father_ ,

 _I_ _hope_ _that_ _you're_ _not_ _too_ _lonely_ _without_ _my_ _presence_.

 _All_ _is_ _going_ _well_ _for_ _me_ , _I'm_ _second_ _of_ _my_ _year_. _Only_ _Rose_ _Granger-Weasley_ _beats_ _me_ , _but_ _I_ _don't_ _really_ _mind_. _Sometimes_ _I_ _make_ _a_ _mistake_ _on_ _purpose_ , _so_ _she_ _can_ _stay_ _first_. _It's_ _what_ _a_ _true_ _gentleman_ _would_ _do_. _I_ _asked_ _her_ _to_ _go_ _to_ _the_ _Halloween_ _party_ _with_ _me_ , _but_ _she_ _refused_. _Albus_ _said_ _that_ _I_ _don't_ _have_ _to_ _keep_ _my_ _hopes_ _up_ , _but_ _I'm_ _sure_ _she'll_ _say_ _yes_ _one_ _day_.

 _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _get_ _ready_ _for_ _the_ _party_ , _I_ _want_ _to_ _be_ _there_ _when_ _Rose_ _enters_.

 _See_ _you_ _at_ _Christmas_ _break_!

 _Scorpius_

 _P.S.:_ _Say_ _hi_ _to_ _Grandfather_ _and_ _Grandmother_ _for_ _me_ _too_ _please_ , _I'll_ _send_ _them_ _a_ _letter_ _next_ _week_.

Draco raked his fingers through his hair. Being concerned for him was really typical for his son. He had a pretty sensitive personality, just like his mother. He could only hope that Rose was more Granger than Weasley and that she wouldn't break Scorpius's heart.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Hermione", Ron called from the doorway the next morning, "We're out of bread!"

With a huff she lifted her head from her pillow, having only slept for an hour or three.

"Why didn't you tell me that yesterday morning", she asked him, "When I ordered the groceries?"

"Because we still had some", he answered, "I ate the last yesterday evening."

She suppressed an annoyed growl and put her head back down.

"Go to the bakery if you want bread Ronald", she mumbled.

"Noooo...", he whined, "I'm still in my pyjamas. You goooo..."

"And I'm not?", she shouted annoyed.

"Pleeeeeease...", he begged.

"I'm not even supposed to go out by myself", she yelled.

"Pleeeeeease...", he just begged, uncaring of her words.

"For fuck's sake!", she shouted, "Bloody fine, I'll go!"

It's not like she would be able to sleep now that she was so agitated anyway. And maybe Ron was right, what could probably happen to her in a muggle neighbourhood?

With a grin of victory, Ron locked himself into the loo with yesterday's newspaper.

Grumbling under her breath, Hermione picked up her tattered old muggle jeans and the first sweatshirt she found. She couldn't be arsed to tame her hair, so she just twisted it into a bun whilst looking for her old comfortable leather boots.

"I'm going to the bakery", she yelled at Ron through the door whilst struggling to put on her bright red woollen trenchcoat, "I'll back in about fifteen minutes!"

"Bring me a doughnut!", he yelled back to her.

She put her wand, mirror and muggle wallet in her pocket and slammed the door closed behind her.

The street was empty on this cold Saturday morning and she headed towards the bakery in a brisk pace.

She'd just reached the edge of the park when she heard footsteps behind her. Two sets of heavy sounding boots coming closer and closer. She glanced to the side, meaning to cross the street, but noticed there were four men watching her silently from the park entrance.

Feeling increasingly uneasy, Hermione put her hands in her pockets, one clenching around her wand and one around her mirror. Just in case...

She felt slightly relieved when she saw three people heading in her direction, but when she reached the other edge of the park, she recognised the man walking in front. It was the creep from the platform all those weeks ago. Well fuck...

Not giving anything away, she stopped and leaned against the blind wall on her left, pretending to look for something in her pocket. In this position, no-one could surprise her from behind.

"Well well", an irritating sneer reached her eardrums, "If it isn't Madam Minister Mudblood."

She didn't say anything, but she held her chin up and stared him straight in the eyes, the wand in her pocket ready.

"And all alone I see", he continued with a grin. "As you can see, this time, I'm not."

She glanced around and pressed the emergency circle on her mirror.

"Ah yes, let's see", she braved, "One, two, three..., four, five, six, seven..., eight, nine... So many against one, what's a poor woman like me to do?"

She pretended an angsty sniff and swiftly pulled out her wand to throw a smokescreen as the sound of apparition filled the air. When the air cleared, Hermione was comfortably surrounded by The Order Of The Serpent.

"Would you look at that", another man said sounding genuinely impressed, "How'd you do that?"

"She must have some pussy, pulling out four grown wizards like that", another one joked.

"Doesn't matter", the creep cut them off, "Just get them out of the way."

"You better get out of our way", Draco sneered, his hood falling back, revealing his characteristic white blonde hair.

"Malfoy...", the man on the left rasped. His face was covered with a blood red mask, only his right eye visible. She didn't know why, but he gave her the chills. And judging by Draco's rigid posture, she wasn't the only one.

"Blood traitors, the lot of them!", someone shouted from the other side.

Suddenly a hex flew past her, barely missing her head. A grunt from behind her told her that Theo was hit and he swiftly retaliated with a hex of his own. A fight erupted and hexes were coming from all sides now.

The Order worked well together, as they'd trained for all those years ago. Even still, it was almost two against one and they were bound to take a few hits.

When the masked man threw a Cruciatus curse at Draco, Hermione yelled in fury. With a few swift wand movements she conjured up a powerful whirlwind, targeting their enemies and blowing them across the street.

She stood in front of him protectively as their attackers got back up on their feet. Cracks of apparition filled the air from a little down the road.

"Aurors!", one of them shouted and they scattered, running into the park and down the street, apparating away as soon as they'd passed the anti apparition shield that the aurors put up.

"Wands down!", the Auror in charge shouted, "Hands on your head!"

"They're with me!", Hermione shouted back at him.

Despite of her words and to her fury, her friends were all worked down on the pavement harshly and cuffed with magic dampening cuffs. She tried to reach them, but was held back by a burly Auror with dark hair and a bushy moustache.

"Calm down Madam Minister", he hummed, easily stopping her, "You're safe now."

"Yes, thank you so much", she seethed, "Now let me GO!"

"Take them in!", the Auror on her left shouted and swiftly her friends were portkeyed out of there.

"Fuck!", she cursed, "I demand to be taken to the Head Auror, RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!!!"

The man winced slightly as she yelled in his ear, but shrugged and took out his portkey. He was probably due to take her in anyway.

As soon as she'd landed firmly on her feet, she marched through the masses, pushing people aside as she went, straight into Harry's office.

He was sitting at his desk with some paperwork, but when he saw the firestorm in her eyes he gulped and paled a little.

"Hermione...", he started nervously.

"Don't you Hermione me!", she yelled, placing both of her hands firmly on his desk. "I get attacked in my own bloody street, my bodyguard and his friends come to my rescue and WHAT DO THEY GET IN RETURN? Your aurors bloody well arrest them. You better let them go Harry James Potter or so help me Merlin..."

"They're not here", he blurted when she gasped for air.

"What?", she asked, her fury deflating a little.

"I had them brought to St. Mungo's for a checkup. They're still in custody, but when we have everyone's testimony they'll be released."

"Fine", she huffed, "I'll tell you what happened."

"Hermione", he answered worriedly, "You should be checked at St. Mungo's as well."

"No, I will not be the reason they're arrested for much longer", she huffed crossing her arms, "My testimony first."

Harry hesitated, but he knew how stubborn she could be, so he relented.

"Fine", he conceded, "Sit down and tell me everything."

She did as he asked and proceeded to give him a detailed report of what had happened.

"One more question", Harry said, "How did they know that you needed help?"

"I gave Greg a two way mirror", she answered, anticipating this question. "Now can we go to St. Mungo's?"

He nodded and stood, accompanying her to the hospital.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Much to her dismay, Hermione was ushered into an empty room where a healer gave her a full check-up.

"Everything seems to be in order", the man concluded after almost an hour. "Only a few scrapes and bruises."

"I told you I was fine!", she huffed, sitting on the middle bed of the three available ones. It was past noon now and she was beyond irritated at the slowness of the whole process.

"Nonetheless", he dismissed her, "I want to keep you here for the next twelve hours under observation, just to be sure."

She opened her mouth in anger, but in that moment, someone knocked on the door.

"Enter!", she yelled.

Harry came into the room and before she could say anything, the healer slipped out of the door.

"Everything okay?", Harry asked as he sat down on the bed by her feet.

"Fine", she nodded, "But they want to keep me here until tomorrow."

"Just do it Hermione", he said seriously, taking her hand. "You're the Minister of Magic, they can't risk letting you go home just yet."

"If I have to", she frowned. "Are they released?"

He nodded, not even bothering to ask her who she was talking about.

"I just sent Malfoy and Zabini home", he told her, "Nott and Goyle have to stay under observation as well."

"Good", she smiled, relaxing into the pillows. "Thank you Harry."

He nodded and stood.

"I have to get back to the office", he told her, "But I'm leaving two aurors here on guard duty."

"If you have to", she frowned.

"I do", he grinned, "Just like the healer, I can't risk your health either. I notified Ron where you were, he'll be here any minute now."

He opened the door and if on cue, Ron almost fell into the room.

"Hi mate", he greeted Harry, "Hermione! Are you okay?"

He strolled up to the bed with his hands in his pockets.

"Sure, I'm fine. They want to keep me for observation", she told him. "I didn't make it to the bakery though."

"Bugger", he frowned, "Harry, can I eat with you guys?"

"Sure, no problem", he shrugged, still standing by the door giving instructions to the guards.

"Great", he said enthusiastically, "And it's past lunchtime. Let's go, I'm famished!"

Harry frowned a little as Ron just walked away from Hermione without even a kiss goodbye, but said nothing.

"Oh... okay", he said, "You'll be okay?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll be fine Harry", she said giving him a sad little smile. "You just go, I'm going to rest a little."

"Okay", Ron piped up, "Until tomorrow Hermie, bye!"

Without another glance he walked out of the room, with a frowning Harry following suit.

She sighed and snuggled back into the cushions. Just because she was used to being taken for granted by her husband, didn't mean that it didn't still stung.

Maybe she could go to the cafeteria, she hadn't eaten anything yet. She crawled out of bed, but when she wanted to leave the room, she was stopped by her guards.

"You can't leave the room Madam, Head Auror's orders", one of them told her.

"Well I missed lunch, so the nurses won't bring me anything", she argued, "Are you going to get me something?"

"We're not allowed to leave the door Madam", he told her, "You'll have to find someone else or wait for dinner."

With a huff she closed the door and crawled back into bed. How would she find anyone to bring her food it she couldn't leave? She cast a few privacy spells around her and cross called the rest of the Order.

"Hey", she said when she had all of them on her mirror, the sadness obvious in her voice, "Are you okay?"

"Fine", Blaise confirmed, "Are you okay Princess?"

"Sure", she said, "They're keeping me here for observation, just to be sure."

"Are you really sure?", Draco asked, still concerned. "Potter kicked me out, but if you need me I swear to Salazar..."

"Draco I'm sure", she smiled, "This bed isn't too shabby."

"You got a bed?", Theo asked. "Bloody favouritism..."

"Of course I got a bed...", she said confused. "Wait, you didn't get one?"

"They told us all beds were taken", Greg answered, "They put us in a pair of those highly uncomfortable waiting room chairs."

"They did WHAT?", she seethed. "For fuck's sake, they better hide when I get out of here."

They all just chuckled at her fury.

"Theo, Greg, come find me. There are two empty beds in this room", she ordered. "And bring me a sandwich, I haven't eaten yet."

"Whatever you want Princess", Theo grinned and he and Greg left the call.

"Well, I've got to go too", Blaise drawled, "Your emergency call interrupted my beauty sleep. Ta!"

Draco rolled his eyes as Blaise left and she giggled.

"Thank you for coming to my aid Draco", she smiled.

"Anything for you Sweetheart", he winked. "If you need anything at all, call me."

"Will do", she said, "I'll write you tomorrow."

"Call me", he insisted, "I won't be happy until I see your face."

"Ah", she smiled, "Anything to make you happy."

"Really?", he smirked, "I'll remember that."

A knock sounded on her door.

"I have to go", she told him, "Theo and Greg are here."

"Okay", he said reluctantly, "Bye Sweetheart."

She closed the connection and walked to the door.

"Come in", she said, opening the door.

She gasped a little as she saw Theo in a wheelchair and Greg with his arm in a mitella. Wearily the guards let them pass and she slammed the door in their faces.

"Nobody told me you were injured this badly!", she fussed, helping Greg to get Theo on a bed.

"We're fine Princess", Theo soothed her, "It's just a broken ankle. "Should be better in twenty four hours."

"And you?", she asked Greg whilst opening the wrapper around her sandwich.

"Sprained wrist and a few burns", he shrugged, making himself comfortable on the other bed.

She was distracted by the wheelchair bumping against the door.

"They're charmed to go to where they're needed", Theo said, "Can you let it out?"

She did as he asked, finished her lunch an crawled back into the middle bed.

"So", Theo asked folding his hands on top his stomach, "Why isn't Weasel here?"

"Ron isn't really the... caring type", she said quietly.

"Never? Did he at least help you out with the kids, you know, when they were small?", Greg asked.

Why she was still with that unappreciative prick was beyond him, but good fathers always had bonus points.

"He did his best I guess", she said, staring at her fingers. "Rose was what they call a high demand baby. Though she laughed easily, she was rarely kept entertained by her toys for very long and she never slept for long either, night or day. It was a trying time, especially combined with a fulltime job."

She looked up at Greg.

"I don't even think Ron actually saw the problem", she continued. "I was always the one getting up for her several times a night and I had to get her ready and drop her off at Molly's for the day each morning and pick her up again. In the evening, I'd ask Ron to look after his daughter, just for half an hour so I could get a breather."

"And he didn't?", Theo asked.

"Yes he did", she said, "But he blamed me for it too."

"He said that you couldn't?", he asked.

"Not directly", she answered, staring at her fingers again. "He just talked to Rose, told her things like 'mommy's not interested in you' or 'mommy's addicted to books, she doesn't want you'. Like I was an unfit mother."

"That's horrible!", Greg exclaimed.

"It wasn't always like that", she said turning back to him. "Other times he did take care of Rose, but he'd order me around with things like 'clean her pacifier' or 'get me some tea'. And when I got fed up with it and told him that I couldn't do everything at the same time, he'd say something like 'yeah obviously, we know that'."

"He sounds like an arse", Theo frowned.

"He really could be at times", she said with a sad smile. "But what can you do if you love someone? He has his good moments too."

Only in this time she was wondering more often than not if her marriage was all worth it anymore.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Ron picked Hermione up the next morning. On the way to the apparition point he blabbed on about all the work that she still had to do before the weekend was over and she sighed.

"Yes Ron", she said tiredly when they got home, "I'll do the laundry in a minute. I have to use the loo first."

She could feel his disapproving glare stabbing her in the back as she closed the bathroom door behind her and put up a silencing charm.

Her back was leaning against the door as she called Draco.

"Hi Sweetheart", he smiled when he picked up, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired", she said, rubbing her eyes. "I slept really poorly in that narrow hospital bed."

"Do you need me to bring you some good strong coffee?", he asked.

"No thanks", she smiled, "You know that I don't drink coffee."

"In times like this, you should consider it", he said wisely.

"I'll think about it", she promised him, "But I have to go now. Still a ton of stuff to do before the weekend is over."

"Don't forget to take some rest as well", he advised, "You're only human Hermione."

"Okay", she said softly. "Bye Draco."

She closed the connection and emerged from the bathroom. She could hear Ron muttering to himself from the kitchen how he always had to do all the work for her. Ignoring him, she straightened her shoulders and got to it.

\--

Hermione coughed for the bazillionth time. She'd been coughing and sneezing for about two weeks now and she was pretty sure she had been sporting a fever for a day or three, but now was not the time to stay at home. They had started to prepare for the closure of the financial year, bonuses had to be calculated, checked and approved, work, work, work... Thank Merlin for pepper-up potion, even if it could only do so much.

When she stepped out of apparition room at the Ministry, her cough became so bad that her eyes started tearing up and she had to stop walking until she could catch a breath.

"Madam Minister", a drawl sounded from behind her.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and turned around.

"Lucius", she wheezed in greeting, "How are you."

"A lot worse than I was before running into you", he said with his nose turned up, "You should be at home before you contaminate the entire Ministry."

Before she could answer, she had another coughing fit. Damn, it felt like she could cough up a piece of lung any moment now.

"Maybe St. Mungo's even", Lucius commented, a handkerchief pressed against his nose.

"Oh haha, very funny", she rasped, "I can't stay home, I have to be at work."

"No, you really don't", he commented, "You've got a competent staff. The Ministry won't fall if you're absent for a day or two."

Her head was pounding and she really couldn't believe she was actually considering to take a day or two off for the first time since she became Minister of Magic.

"Go home Hermione", Lucius said surprisingly gently.

"Fine", she huffed, "Owl me if you need me. Greg is keyed into my wards, send him if it's urgent."

He nodded and she turned back around with another huff and apparated back home. Thank Merlin it was Friday.

When she got home, she went straight for the bathtub. A hot bath could make almost anything better as far as she was concerned. As soon as it was filled, she put some honey scented bubbles in it and sunk into the hot water.

She took her mirror and started flipping through some photos she had saved on it when it heated due to an incoming call. Without thinking she picked it up.

"Morning Sweetheart", Draco said with his characteristic drawl, "I... Are you naked?"

She gave a small squeak.

"I'm taking a bath", she said, gathering the bubbles around her chest and holding the mirror closer to her face to limit Draco's view. "Your father sent me home."

"Given that you actually listened to him, you must really feel like crap", he concluded.

Before she could answer, the door slammed downstairs.

"Ron", she yelled hoarsely, "Is that you?"

She sat up and unintentionally gave Draco a better view of her breasts, but he wasn't going to complain.

"Yeah", Ron yelled back, "Why are you home?"

"Got to go", she whispered to Draco and closed the connection.

Ron sauntered into the bathroom.

"I'm sick Ron", she told him, "I won't make it for the annual Quidditch weekend at the Burrow tomorrow."

"Okay", Ron said not bothered, "I'll tell them hi for you."

"Thanks", she murmured. "I don't feel like cooking tonight, could you order pizza?"

"That's alright", he said, "You order it. I want a large pepperoni with extra onions."

She grumbled under her breath as he left the room and she sunk back into the bubbles.

The next morning she woke up due to her mirror heating up.

 _Key_ _me_ _into_ _your_ _wards_.

 _-DM-_

She pushed the hair out of her face and looked at the clock. It was close to noon already and Ron was long gone, but the sleep had left her feeling a lot better.

Right now however, the loo was calling to her. She scrambled out of bed and after a stop to the bathroom she let Draco know he was keyed in.

Not even a minute later, someone knocked on the backdoor. She pulled a fuzzy blanket around her and opened it.

"You look like crap", he told her seriously.

"Why thank you so much", she mocked and turned to get back to her couch.

"Madgy made chicken soup for you", he said, glancing around the house as he followed her. "Where's Weasel?"

"The Burrow", she told him. "It's their annual Quidditch weekend with the whole Weasley family."

"Weekend?", he asked, "He's leaving you alone to fend for yourself when you're this sick for the entire weekend?"

"I'm not a child", she rasped, "I can take care of mys..."

She erupted in another coughing fit and Draco took her arm and guided her to the nearest chair.

"Sure you can", he scoffed, "But that doesn't mean that he shouldn't take care of you."

Without asking, he went into her kitchen to retrieve a couple of spoons and soup bowls.

Hermione lifted the lid off of the soup in an attempt to smell it through her stuffy nose, nearly dipping her hair into it in the process.

"Ah, no no", he hurried back to her, "I'll fix this. Just get me your brush and a hair ribbon."

She summoned what he asked for with her wand and carefully he started untangling her hair.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Draco was busy braiding Hermione's hair into one thick fishtail braid to keep it out of her face when someone barged into the room through the backdoor.

"Hermione", Harry greeted, "Mrs. Weasley made you some chicken..."

Suddenly he noticed Draco standing behind her and he halted in the doorway.

 _Great, Wonder_ _Boy_ _is_ _trying_ _to_ _steal_ _my_ _spotlight_ _again_. _Biggest_ _cock_ _block_ _ever_. _Not_ _literally_ _of_ _course_ , _she's_ _married_ , _but_ _still_...

"Hi Harry", Hermione smiled, ignoring the sudden tension in the room. "Thanks for the soup, Draco brought some too."

"Why would you do that?", Harry frowned, addressing Draco. "And what the hell are you doing?"

"Why wouldn't I?", Draco said drily, "And I'm braiding her hair... _Obviously_."

He gave him a condescending look that would have made both his father and godfather proud, which made Harry turn red with anger.

"I always knew you were kind of girly Malfoy", he sneered.

Draco tensed and looked Harry in the eye.

"I learned how to braid a woman's hair", he said slowly, "Because it was one of the few things that I could do for my wife when she'd become too sick to do it herself."

Harry reddened with shame this time and Draco averted his eyes to tie the bow at the end of Hermione's braid.

"Thank you", she smiled and squeezed his hand. "Grab a bowl and join us Harry."

 _Why? Why_ _would_ _she_ _ask_ _Potty_ _that? Was_ _she_ _deliberately_ _ignoring_ _the_ _tension_ _in_ _the_ _room_ _or_ _was_ _her_ _head_ _just_ _too_ _full_ _of_ _mucus_ _to_ _notice?_

Harry installed himself next to her as Draco moved to sit across from them. The scowl on his face lessened significantly as he felt Hermione's foot rubbing against his leg soothingly. And even more when she chose his soup over Potter's.

"Any news on my attack Harry?", she asked whilst eating her soup. "Especially on the man with the mask who recognised Draco. He gave me the creeps."

Draco didn't say it out loud, but he agreed with her wholeheartedly.

"I feel like I should know him", he frowned, "Though I don't know why."

They spend the rest of the time going over the possibilities, one even less useful than the other, until Harry had to go back to the Burrow.

"Will you be alright?", he asked, eying Draco distrustfully.

"I already feel way better", she smiled, "I'll be fine. Bye Harry."

After a hug and a kiss on the cheek Harry apparated away, leaving Hermione alone with Draco once more.

 _Fucking_ _finally_...

Draco rolled his shoulders and stretched.

"You should rest", he told Hermione, feeling much more at ease. "What do you usually do to relax when you're sick?"

She frowned and thought for a bit. It had been years since she'd been able to just relax when she was sick. Actually, the last time was probably before the war.

"Just sit on the couch with some tea and a Disney movie I suppose", she shrugged.

"Tea and a movie it is", he nodded. "I'll get the tea, you get the movie."

When he returned from the kitchen she was on the couch under a blanket.

"Come sit with me", she invited him, lifting the blanket. "I'm a little bit cold."

She didn't need to tell him twice and she giggled as he pulled her backwards into his lap.

"What are we watching?", he asked, motioning to the screen."

"Aristocats", she smiled, "One my favourites when I was a child."

"I'm more of a dog person", he said.

"Oh, and here I was thinking that you liked pussies", she jested, blushing right after the words left her mouth.

"Well", he grinned wolfishly, "Some people do say I'm a dog."

"Hush", she swatted his shoulder, "The movie is starting."

They both turned to the screen and even before Duchess and her kittens were abducted, they were both sound asleep.

\--

Ron apparated into his garden shed. He couldn't believe that his mother made him check up on Hermione. Had she met her? She was the strongest person he knew, of course she was bloody fine!

He stumbled through the darkness to his backdoor. When he entered the living room and saw the picture that awaited him on his couch, he cocked his head in curiosity.

Hermione was sleeping on it, her back leaning against Malfoy's side as if she'd slid off his lap. And even more curious was the fact that he had his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, even in his sleep.

Oh well, Harry had warned him that Malfoy might still be there and Hermione had always told him time and again how protective he'd been of her during the war.

He shrugged off the awkward feeling that was building in his chest, put down the bottle of elderberry syrup for Hermione's cough and returned to the festivities at the Burrow.

When he slammed the backdoor shut, Hermione woke up with a start. Draco huffed for breath as she accidentally planted her elbow in his stomach to get to her wand.

"What happened?", he asked.

She didn't answer before she was done scanning the room and checking the wards.

"Ron was here", she finally answered him, her eyes falling on the bottle of syrup on the table. "He brought a bottle of Molly's homemade elderberry syrup."

"Mother always makes elderflower syrup", Draco told her. "She puts a little bit into the champagne when we have a ball."

"I've never tried that", she said, "But I try to avoid alcohol. As the Minister of Magic I can't be caught drunk you know."

"Yes, I know what happens when you're drunk", he teased, "But it's good with just plain water too. Speaking of balls..."

"Don't tell me you're going to make some stupid joke about your balls and syrup...", she grinned.

"Interesting train of thought", he grinned back, "But no. Mother is hosting our annual charity ball next weekend and it would mean the world to her if you'd come."

"Oh", she said surprised, "I don't know..."

"It's the first ball since the war", he said, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "The profits will go to the anti discrimination project."

"Well, if you put it like that", she smiled, "I'll be there."

"Thank you", he whispered, pulling her into his lap again. "Bring your friends, the more the merrier! And the more the profit of course."

"Prat!", she scolded, laughing as he tickled her side.

 _Oh_ _no_ _he_ _didn't_!

Swiftly she turned around to retaliate. Her left hand was quickly caught into his grip, but she didn't relent her tickle attack with her other one. Both of them wrestled for control until Hermione had to ask for a truce, coughing like mad.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Hermione put some soft pink lipstick on her lips and examined her appearance. Ron had insisted that she wore a red dress, so she'd opted for a deep burgundy. She'd tamed her hair into a low bun, put some simple silver danglers in her ears and put her feet into the most gorgeous burgundy ankle strap pumps.

She'd been looking for her small silver brooch, shaped like dragonhead, but couldn't find it anywhere. She knew that Madgy had brought it over when she was staying at the Manor, so maybe she'd left it there.

"Ron", she called, "Get off the loo! We need to get going!"

"Coming!", he yelled back. "I don't understand why we're going to this stupid ball."

She rolled her eyes and didn't bother to answer.

"Here are the invitations", she said when he finally showed up in the living room. "Do not lose them, you need them to floo into the Manor. Now, apparate to Shell Cottage and pick up the family."

"Why are you not coming with me again?", he asked.

"Because I'm going ahead to get the press away from Harry as you arrive", she told him, "You know how much he hates it."

"Yeah", Ron sniggered, "Maybe Witch Weekly will post an hilarious article again on his secret affair with Malfoy."

"As if Ginny wouldn't notice if he did", she scoffed.

"See you in a few minutes", Ron saluted and left for Shell Cottage to pick up George, Angelina, Ginny, Harry, Bill and Fleur.

Hermione gave herself a last glance in the mirror and apparated straight to the Manor.

The press that was stalking the entrance went crazy as she rounded the corner.

"Madam Minister", one shouted, "Why aren't you coming through the floo?"

"The Malfoy family kindly allowed Harry, Ron and me to apparate", she smiled, "Harry should arrive in a few minutes."

They continued to shout questions at her, but when she didn't answer, the majority of the press left the floo area and rushed to the apparition point.

She walked into the ballroom and spotted Draco across the room, greeting the guests. She thought he looked quite handsome in his dark grey dress robes, which highly resembled a muggle suit as current fashion required.

Like magic, he looked up from his current discussion partner and looked her straight in the eye. Whatever the man across from him was trying to say, he didn't hear it as his eyes raked over her figure.

She smiled and moved to walk towards him, but she was intercepted by his father.

"Hermione", Lucius greeted, "You don't look entirely dreadful in burgundy."

"Why thank you Lucius", she answered sweetly, "You should try it sometimes. The green gets pretty boring after a while."

"Indeed", he smirked, smoothing down his traditional dark green robes. "Where is your husband?"

"He'll be here shortly, with our friends", she answered.

"Pity", he sighed.

She frowned, but didn't answer. She knew that a Malfoy would probably never be a Weasley fan.

"I think I left my brooch here last time", she changed the subject, "Might I borrow Madgy for a moment to look for it?"

"Certainly", he drawled without a blink, as if her request happened every day. "She's coordinating the other elves."

He motioned to the door on her left.

"Thank you", she nodded and with a last glance at Draco she went through.

"Madgy", she called when the elf walked by with a tray of champagne, "Might I have your assistance for a moment?"

"Sure Miss", Madgy said, handing the tray of whine to another elf, "What cans Madgy do for yous?"

"I think I left my brooch here last time", she told her, "Can you bring me to Draco's room please? If you explain to me how to get back, you don't have to wait until I find it."

The elf nodded and apparated her over, popping right back when she'd released her arm.

Hermione looked around. Thinking back, the brooch could be either in the bedroom or the bathroom. Knowing that her friends could arrive at any moment and would be looking for her, she quickly searched the room. It wasn't really appropriate for her to be there either.

Finally, she found it on his nightstand, in front of a box of tissues. She pinned it on and left the room.

As Madgy instructed her, she went left and walked until she reached the end of the hallway. Then she went right, down the stairs and right again. She only needed to make one last left turn when she heard voices. Familiar voices...

Carefully she peered around the corner. Ginny came into view, pulling Harry with her.

"I don't know Gin, shouldn't we be looking for Hermione?", he asked.

"Shut up Harry", she said, pushing him against the wall as she kissed him fiercely.

"Gin... No... Ginny...", Harry mumbled very unconvincingly.

His protest died down swiftly as Ginny pulled his zipper down.

"You look so sexy in your Muggle suit", Ginny said as she wiggled her hand into his boxers.

 _Damn_ _it_ _Hermione, these_ _are_ _your_ _friends_ , _family_ _even_ , _you_ _shouldn't_ _be_ _watching_ _this_! ... _Oh_ _my_ , _so_ _Ginny_ _hadn't_ _been_ _bragging_ _about_ _his_ _size_ _that_ _one_ _drunken_ _night_ _after_ _the_ _war_...

Suddenly a strong arm closed around her waist and a hand over her mouth. She panicked and struggled for a split second until she recognised that familiar scent. Mint and apples.

"That's the second time I've caught you watching others have sex", Draco whispered in her ear, "And that's not even counting the theatre. You little kinky voieur..."

Hermione looked back up at the couple around the corner. Ginny was now propped up against the wall, her flowy blush pink dress bunched up around her waist and Harry standing between her legs.

"You should stop this", Hermione whispered, Draco still holding her close for some reason.

"Are you sure, you seem to enjoy watching this kind of thing", he teased, his breath hot against her ear.

A shiver went down her spine.

"What are we doing here?", someone whispered from behind Draco.

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin and Draco had to muffle her scream again.

"Shit Blaise", she whispered, "You scared the hell out of me."

"That's not what girls usually say", he smirked, leaning to the side. "Although some are a little intimidated by my huge..."

He swung his arm in gesture and accidentally hit one of the artistic armours against the wall.

"Shit, someone's coming", Harry whispered harshly to Ginny.

"Yeah, and it's not me", she muttered as she hurried to make herself decent again.

Draco motioned for Hermione and Blaise to stay where they were and rounded the corner.

Potter...s", he greeted the two, noticing the red thong peeking out of Harry's pocket.

"Malfoy", Harry greeted drily, Ginny only giving him a nod.

"Can I help you?", Draco asked politely, "You seem lost."

"Not at all", Ginny cut in, "We were merely looking for Hermione."

"I just saw her", Draco nodded, "She's probably back in the ballroom by now. We should head over there as well, wouldn't want to miss the auction."

Politely he offered Ginny his arm, giving her little choice but to take it.

"Oh and Potter", Draco smirked, turning to him. "There's something peeking out of your pocket."

He started some polite chitchat as he lead Ginny back to the party, a fuming Harry trailing behind them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"We should head back too", Blaise said as Draco disappeared from view.

"Yes", Hermione agreed, turning back to him, "But what auction was he talking about?"

"Oh, you know", Blaise shrugged, "The traditional one in every pureblood event. The womens auction."

"What?", she said sharply, coming to a screeching halt.

The feminist in her was fuming.

 _Draco_ _did_ _NOT_ _tell_ _me_ _about_ _that_ _stupid_ _ancient_ _pureblood_ _tradition_!

Blaise looked back at her in confusion.

"I will not be auctioned off like some cattle", she said, crossing her arms.

Blaise seemed to recognise the danger and threw his most charming smile in the game.

"Of course you won't", he said soothingly, taking her arm to get her walking again. "It's only five dances. You won't become anyone's slave for the evening or something."

"Oh", she breathed, "Alright."

She didn't think she would actually mind that. Not if it was the right person anyway.

 _No_. _NO_. _Bad_ _Hermione_! _You're_ _here_ _with_ _your_ _husband_ _for_ _Godric's_ _sake_!

When they entered the ballroom again, Narcissa had already begun her welcome speech. Silently she left Blaise and walked over to her family.

"I saved you one", Bill whispered and handed her a glass of sparkling cider.

She smiled when she accepted it and turned back to the stage where Lucius was taking his wife's place.

"Hello and welcome to Malfoy Manor once more", he started, spreading his arms to the crowd. He received a huge applause. Hermione rolled her eyes.

 _Bloody_ _brown-nosing_ _minions_.

"We will begin with the traditional auction", Lucius continued as the noise died down. "After that, you can put your donations in the golden vases which can be found throughout this ballroom."

Another applause erupted.

"I was wondering why a Malfoy would have so many golden ornaments", Bill said, "Shouldn't they be silver?"

Hermione just shrugged and turned back to the stage.

"This hourglass behind me will show when we reach our modest goal of 250.000 galleons", Lucius said, motioning to the giant gold hourglass behind him. "To help matters along, the Malfoy family will now donate the first 25.000 galleons."

She clapped along as Draco emptied his pouch in the nearest vase and sand trickled down the hourglass.

"And now", Lucius spoke again, "Let the auction begin!"

Narcissa stepped up the stage again and biddings started.

"Come on", Ginny whispered, "The women are gathering to the left of the stage."

Hermione followed her, Angelina and Fleur.

"The husband always places the first bid", Ginny told her, "Or the father. If neither are present, it's the host."

She nodded and grimaced when she looked at the next woman on the stage.

 _Pansy_ _fucking_ _Parkinson_.

She was surprised when Lucius opened the biddings.

 _Well_ , _I_ _guess_ _husband_ _number_ _two_ _is_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _picture_...

Fleur was next. Poor Bill opened the biddings, but when she flashed her smile her veela genes came out to play and prizes went up so fast that he couldn't get a single dance with her.

One by one, the women were called on stage until Hermione alone was left.

"Last but not least", Narcissa announced her, "We're very thankful for her presence. Our own Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger-Weasley!"

She conjured up her professional smile and stepped out on the stage. After a polite applause silence came over the room. And it lasted... And lasted...

 _Why_ _the_ _hell_ _wasn't_ _Ron_ _starting_ _to_ _bid_?

She looked for him in the audience and found him... Eating the chicken at the buffet. She fought the urge to roll her eyes and saw the family walk over to him. Harry whispered something in his ear.

"Oh", Ron exclaimed, "A Knut!"

Harry and his brothers looked at Ron in horror. The people erupted into mumbles. Totally oblivious to his error, Ron winked at her and took another bite.

Hermione thought she'd sink through the floor in shame. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks and tried to find Draco.

 _A_ _Knut_ , _was_ _that_ _what_ _she_ _was_ _worth_ _to_ _him_?

She searched the crowd for the Order, but they weren't much help either. Blaise and Theo were each holding Draco's arm, discretely trying to prevent him from either hexing or hitting her husband.

"Ten galleons!", Greg offered when he caught her eye. It still wasn't much, but she knew that it was a considerable amount of money for him and she offered him a genuine smile. Tracey was by his side, nodding encouragingly.

His bid seemed to snap everyone out of it and a bidding war errupted between her family and the Order. Bids were up to standard very quickly until only Draco and Harry were left.

"450 galleons", Harry offered.

"500 galleons", Lucius drawl suddenly piped up.

"600 galleons", Harry offered immediately.

Draco whispered something to his father and he smirked, but stopped bidding.

"850 galleons", Draco offered with his signature drawl. "Come on Potter, we haven't got all day."

Harry turned red in the face and went to make a new offer, but Ginny whispered something to him. He halted and just kept glaring at the smirking Draco until the auction was closed.

When she came down the stairs, Draco was waiting for her, holding out his hand.

"Ready to dance?", he asked her when she took it.

"With you? I don't know...", she teased.

"I could hand this dance over to your husband if you want", he snarked.

"No thank you", she answered primly, placing her hand on his shoulder as the waltz started playing. "I don't want to be near him for a while."

"I can't believe he did that", Draco said hotly, obviously still angry. Maybe she should change the subject. She didn't want to waste any more breath on him.

"I feel stupid for expecting something else from him", she sighed. "What did you tell your father to keep him from bidding more anyway?"

Draco swooped her up and twirled her aroundbefore answering. She laughed as they continued their dance.

"Same thing Potter got from Weaslette I assume", he grinned, "That his wife wouldn't be happy if he offered more galleons on you than he did on his wife."

She laughed loudly and he grinned, insanely happy that he made that happen. It made the fire in her eyes sparkle and he could just watch it forever...

His head shot up as someone cleared their throat behind him. Only then did he realise that they'd been staring into each others eyes the entire dance, lost in their own world.

Potter scowled at him as he finally stepped back and handed her over for the second dance. She blushed and smiled at him over Potter's shoulder until they disappeared into the crowd.

Hermione finished her obligatory dances with Harry, Lucius, Theo and George. She enjoyed every single one of them, but none as much as the first.

After the dances she mingled a bit with the crowd. This fundraiser was to fund her most recent project after all and she was happy to see the hourglass fill as the evening progressed. Even though they didn't have a moment to talk, she felt Draco's eyes on heralmostthe whole time.

As she moved through the crowd, she tried to stay clear of two persons. The first was her husband, which wasn't very hard. His hair was easy to spot and he stayed within a few steps of the buffet anyway.

The second proved to be much harder and seemed to seek her out. Pansy fucking Parkinson. Or whatever her last name was now.

Hermione's feet started to hurt. She excused herself to the French wizard she'd been talking to and stepped outside for some air.

She knew that there was a bench right around the corner, so she headed there. Relieved to find it empty, she sunk down on it and removed her shoes. Quietly she massaged her ankles and closed her eyes. And then she heard them.

"Really Ron, I can't believe you embarrassed her like that!", Harry's voice sounded.

Hermione leaned back and listened closely.

"Why would I pay for something I can do every night if I want to?", Ron asked.

 _Ha_ , _I_ _knew_ _it_!

"It's not about the money", Harry explained, "It's a sign of respect. Of support."

 _Yes_! _Thank_ _you_ _Harry_ , _you_ _get_ _it_.

"Hermione doesn't need my support", Ron stated, "She's the best and strongest witch ever!"

 _That's_ _actually_... _Sweet_?

"Just because she can do it alone, doesn't mean she should have to", Harry answered.

 _True_...

"Yeah I guess", Ron mumbled, "But why doesn't she ask me?"

 _Is_ _he_ _serious_?!

"She shouldn't have to ask Ron", Harry tried to get through to him, "But I'm quite sure she tried to. Anyway mate, if you don't want to lose her, I suggest you do something."

"Yeah yeah", Ron waved him off, "Maybe we should call it a night. I'll go find her."

Hermione rubbed her eyes wearily. Thank Merlin for stasis charms on wizarding make-up. Again...

She waited until she was sure that they were gone before she refreshed the cushioning charm on her high heels and went back inside.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Hermione walked back inside and up to the hourglass to check its progress.

"Another few minutes and we'll reach our goal, I'm sure", Narcissa commented, handing her a glass of sparkling cider.

"That's wonderful", she smiled, "Thank you so much for choosing my project."

"You're quite welcome", she answered, "It's a good project."

She took a sip of her cider, enjoying the surprisingly refreshing taste of elderflower.

"Hermione!", Ron interrupted them quite rudely, "I want to go home."

"Just a few more minutes Ron", she said, smiling apologetically at Narcissa, "Our goal is almost reached."

"But I'm tired", he objected, sounding very much like Rose... When she was three years old.

She felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"Oh, but you should go Dear", Narcissa commented, surprising them both. "I'll see to it personally that your wife gets home safely."

Ron looked at her questioningly.

"You can leave if you want Ron", she said tiredly, "I'll be fine."

It's not like he would stop nagging anyway if she asked him to stay.

"Okay", he shrugged, "Harry is still around somewhere, tell him I said bye."

He pecked her lips and walked out of the room without looking back.

"You should eat something", Narcissa said when she turned back to her, "You haven't been near the food all evening. The chocolate chip cookies are divine, if I may say so myself."

"I'll definitely try them", she promised, silently wondering if the woman had been keeping an eye on her.

With a nod she turned away and meandered through the thinning crowd. At the buffet she loaded a plate with some cake, a cookie and some fruit. She looked around for a bit and found a quiet place to eat near one of the large golden vases.

Hermione had just finished her fruit when a grating high-pitched voice sounded from the other side of the vase.

"If it isn't our Madam Minister all by herself", she sneered.

 _Sigh_.

"In the flesh", she answered drily. "Hello Pansy."

"I would say nice to see you again, but then I'd be lying", the woman taunted, taking a sip of her glass of champagne.

 _Great,_ _still as_ _immature_ _as_ _ever_.

"Same", she said, rolling her eyes. "What do you want Pansy?"

"To warn you", Pansy told her.

She just raised her eyebrow in question, waiting for the bint to continue.

"Stay away from my Dracypooh, Mudblood", she hissed menacingly.

"Why Pansy, I'm married", Hermione fired back, "As are you, if you recall."

"Ha", Pansy scoffed, "I left him as soon as Draco's proper mourning time had ended. He should have married me instead ofAstoria to begin with.He'll be mine, I'm the rightful next Mrs. Malfoy and nobody will get in my way!"

"Calm down Honey", Hermione grinned, "I'm sure Draco will be very... Tempted."

 _To_ _kill_ _you_.

"Don't think I didn't see you, how you were dancing with him like you owned him...", Pansy hissed.

"Let me tell you something now", she commanded, interrupting her rant, "You can go after him as much as you want. But if you ever use foul play, like ammortentia, I swear to Merlin I'll make you eat your own hair before I send you to Azkaban naked,petrified and tied up in toilet paper, do you understand me?"

Pansy's face turned bright red and she could tell that she was grabbing her wand.

"Pansy!", Blaise suddenly swooped in from the left, grabbing both of her hands, "Where have you been! Draco has been looking all over for you."

"Of course he has", she replied, covering up her surprise, "We don't want to give up the goods too easily."

Blaise grinned and Hermione rolled her eyes again when she pulled her skimpy silver dress down a little, almost making 'the goods' fall out.

"I think I saw him on the dancefloor with that beautiful french girl he used to date", Blaise commented, "Shall we show him what he's missing?"

Pansy grinned like a cat that got the canary, which was a quite impressive thing to do with a pug face if you asked Hermione, and took his hand.

Blaise gave her a charming smile and led her to the dancefloor.

"Thank you", she mouthed to him when he looked back at her.

He winked and raised his thumb behind Pansy's back before they disappeared into the crowd.

She shook her head and almost hit the floor when someone bumped into her from the other side.

"Princeeeessssss!", Theo hollered in her ear, almost toppling her over.

She winced and pushed him off of her.

"Really Theo", she grumbled, "How drunk are you?"

"Very...", Theo slurred, "Very very drunk."

She curled her nose involuntary when his alcohol breath hit her face.

"Here", she told him firmly, "Eat this."

She shoved her cake in his hand, hoping that it would absorb some of the alcohol in his system.

"I don't want toooooo...", he whined.

She glared at him and even in his drunk state, that was enough to make him flinch and eat the cake as fast as he could.

"I feel dizzy", he announced.

"Oh Theo", she sighed, uttering a bright and colourful profanity in her head, "Come on, let's put you to bed."

He draped his arm over her shoulders and very unsteadily they started to cross the ballroom.

"You know", Theo announced way too loud, "You shouldn't go to bed with me."

"Theo...", she hissed, glancing around to check if anyone had heard him.

"Everyone knows you belong with Draco", he continued undisturbed. "Salazar knows why you haven't divorced that turd of a husband of yours yet..."

Hermione tried to drag him along faster, but it was no use. Theo began to lean on her more and more, telling her and pretty much everyone around them just how Ron didn't deserve her and exactly why she should get a divorce.

"Hermione", Harry said, stepping in their path. "What are you doing?"

"I", she huffed under Theo's weight, "Am trying to help Theo here to bed."

"Why?", he said sharply.

"What do you mean why?", she asked confused, "He's drunk. Very very drunk."

 _Obviously_ _Harry_ , _you_ _dumb_ _shite_...

An applause sounded when they reached their goal, but she barely even heard it.

"That's not your job", he told her.

"That's quite right", Tracey interfered, taking Theo's other arm. "He's way to heavy for you Hermione, this is a man's job."

With much more force than Hermione would have given her credit for, she pulled Theo from her grip and pushed him towards Harry, who had no choice but to catch him or get knocked over by him.

"Come on", she commanded Harry, "Before he pukes on you."

She took Hermione's arm and marched out of the room, not looking back to see if Harry was following them.

"I want to thank you again Hermione", she said, giving her arm a little squeeze. "Greg has never been more happy with a job."

"Really, I should be thanking you", she answered, glancing over her shoulder to see Harry stumbling behind them under the weight of a slightly green looking Theo. "It's a dangerous and highly demanding job."

"I'm sure you'll have his back", Tracey grinned cheekily.

She pushed the door open to reveal one of the more modest bedrooms that the Manor had to offer.

"We used to sleep here sometimes, when Draco needed Greg for a gig", she told Hermione, moving out of the way to let Harry and Theo in.

Harry dropped Theo on the bed and rubbed his hands on his shirt as if they were dirty. Theo hiccuped and was disturbingly quiet. Hermione pushed his hair back and sat on the bed next to him.

"I'll go get Greg", Tracey decided, turning swiftly on her heels.

Theo was mumbling thankful words to Hermione as Harry stood there, glaring warily at their linked hands.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Where's Ron?", Harry asked, observing her whilst she was carefully untieing Theo's shoelaces in order to take his black Oxford wingtips off.

"Home", Hermione answered him, transforming a nearby vase into a bucket in case Theo had to puke. "He didn't want to stay until our goal was reached."

"Well, their goal has been reached now", Harry said, emphasising on the word THEIR. "Time to go home."

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"I'm not leaving a sick man to fend forhimself Harry", she said firmly, "That's not how I was raised."

"It's not your...", he started again.

"Job", she finished for him, knowing him so well. "I don't care, I'm not leaving."

Harry crossed the room and extended his hand to her.

"We don't belong here", he said hotheadedly. "We need to go home."

"Don't... *hiccup* Don't tell her where she belongs or not Potter", Theo grumbled, swatting at his hand, "She has too many people in her life doing that. *hiccup* She can be wherever the fuck she wants to be."

Hermione smiled fondly at Theo. He was such a sweetie sometimes, and right too. She brushed his hair back and nodded at him.

"I'm not talking to you", Harry snapped, "Come Hermione."

He tried to grab her arm, but she moved away from him with a scowl.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Potter", Draco drawled from the entrance.

She looked up at the door and saw him leaning against the wall, Greg and Tracey standing nearby. She knew that Harry meant well, but she was glad to have them there. If she accidentally ended up killing him, they'd help her hide the body for sure.

"Shut up Malfoy", Harry spat back. He stopped glaring at her for a second to glower at Draco.

"Goodbye Harry", Hermione said sternly, "I'll leave when I'm ready to. I'll be just fine."

Harry was clearly going to object, but she turned away from him.

"I think you've got your own woman to worry about Potter", Draco said, inspecting his nails disinterestedly. "Weaslette was looking quite annoyed when I left the ballroom. And I don't think it's because I left, although that's also quite sad for her..."

Harry turned a whole new shade of red.

"We're going home", Tracey announced, totally ignoring the drama, "Call us if you need us."

She winked at Hermione and took off, Greg's fingers entangled with hers.

"Hermione...", Harry said pleadingly.

"I'm staying Harry", she told him firmly, crossing her arms. "They kept me safe during the war, so I'll be perfectly fine with them now."

"But it's not, you now... Decent.", he objected. "People saw you leave the room and not to go outside. They probably saw Malfoy following after us. They're both attractive men and Ron..."

Draco had to put some serious effort in keeping a straight face.

"Get. Out. Now", she hissed, furiously staring daggers at him.

"Alright Potter", Draco interfered, before she could kill Wonderboy. "Time to go now."

He grabbed Harry's arm, but was shoved off rather strongly. Both men stood nose to nose now, their wands forgotten and their fists ready.

"Harry Dear", Narcissa glided into the room suddenly, "Your wife is looking for you. All the guests have left by now and she is rather lonely. Shouldn't you take her home in that charming dress of hers?"

Gently but firmly she took his arm and guided him to the door. Harry kept staring at Hermione as he went.

"Don't worry", Narcissa said to him, following his gaze, "I promised Hermione's husband that I would get her home safely, so I will."

Reluctantly Harry broke his stare and turned to her.

"It was a lovely ball Mrs. Malfoy", Harry said rigidly, "Goodnight."

Without a glance to anyone else, he left.

Hermione sighed, and turned back to a now snoring Theo.

"I'd better go", she said reluctantly.

"Oh don't be daft Dear", Narcissa said, "I promised your husband that you'd get home safely. I can't let you walk the grounds alone now, so late at night. I'm sure Draco can provide you with an excellent bed to sleep in, goodnight."

Narcissa glided out of the room, leaving a befuddled Hermione and a grinning Draco behind.

"Your mother is strange sometimes", she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "When I was here before it wasn't really her decision, but now, does she really want me to sleep here? You know, with you, as a married woman?"

"You wound me", Draco mocked, putting his hand to his heart, "Don't you trust me?"

"Sure I trust you", she scoffed, swatting his shoulder lightly, "You know that. But why does she trust us like that?"

"She doesn't", he shrugged, "She trusts herself, raising me right."

"Cocky", she jested, nudging him.

"A true Lady Malfoy", he grinned.

She giggled and pushed a rebellious strand of hair away from her face.

"Let's call it a night", Draco said seriously, tucking the offending hair behind her ear.

Hermione sighed and turned away from him to walk back to the bed. Gently she brushed Theo's arm. He kept snoring steadily, lost to the world.

"Poor Theo", she said, "He'll have a massive hangover tomorrow."

"Yes", he shrugged, "He brought that onto himself though."

She waved her wand to relieve Theo of his dressrobes and tucked him in gently.

"Why does he always drink so much at parties?", she asked, smoothing down the covers.

"He's lonely", he answered, watching her taking care of his friend. "And scared, I think."

"Scared?", she frowned, looking up at him.

"He hasn't been very lucky in past relationships, with men or women", he pointed out, "He told me once that he always feels like there's something missing, no matter which person he's with, no matter which gender. And no matter how much he likes them, he never seems to be able to make it work."

"Because there is something missing", she said, her thoughts going to her own marriage.

"It's late", he remarked, watching her intently.

"Will he be alright on his own?", she hesitated.

Draco walked to her side.

"I'll have one of the house elves check up on him", he promised.

She scowled at him. How dare he keep up those poor elves after such a long day!

"Sterry only works at night", he anticipated, before she could start on house elf rights. "He prefers it that way. And he gets paid extra too."

"Thank you", she smiled.

"Come to bed with me Hermione", he said, his voice sounding a little deeper than usual.

He must be as tired as she was.

Without hesitation she took his hand and allowed him to lead her to their bedroom. Err... His bedroom.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

* **WARNING** * **Chapter** **contains** **smut** * **WARNING** *

Draco was tossing and turning. The woman was going to make him go raving mad is she kept sleeping in his bed without her bloody pants on!

At some point he must have drifted off, because he woke up again with a start when he felt a hand move up and down his length... And it was definitely not his own.

"Hermione", he said hoarsely, "Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Hmmm", she purred, "What I should have done weeks ago..."

"But...", he tried, "You're married..."

"Not for much longer", she said, speeding up her movements. "I'm filing for divorce. He isn't what I want. You are..."

Whatever rationality was left in Draco's brain went poof when she twisted her hand in just the right way as she pressed her lips against his.

She took advantage of his gasp to swoop in and she teasingly bit his lower lip.

He growled and pushed his hand in her hair, his other hand moving to her breasts. His fingers closed around her nipple and gently rubbed it into a hard peak.

 _Wait... When_ _had_ _she_ _taken_ _off_ _his_ _Quidditch_ _shirt_ _that_ _she_ _was_ _sleeping_ _in_?

She moaned into his mouth and took his hand, leading it lower, towards her slick wet folds.

He teased her for a bit, circling her clit, but never really touching it. His other finger dipped into her sopping wet opening on occasion, but he kept it really shallow.

Hermione wiggled and whimpered, but he didn't relent.

"What's wrong Pet?", he teased, "Did you need something?"

His Little Lioness growled and pounced at him, pushing him flat on his back. Before she could do anything else, his fingers found her clit and he pushed two fingers inside of her, pumping them slowly.

The contrast of his slow pumps with his thumb sweeping over her clit at an excruciating pace drove her mad.

"Please...", she panted, "Draco... Please..."

He pulled her face down to his for a sweet languid kiss and slowed down his movements. Her quivering told him that she was on the brink of an orgasm, but he wanted to feel her come apart with his cock buried deep inside of her, where he always wanted to be.

"Ride me Pet", he commanded.

He had to stop her when she tried to get him inside of her a little too enthusiastically.

"Slowly", he hissed through his teeth.

He was a little afraid that she'd hurt herself, but even more afraid that he'd come within the first few seconds.

When she finally sank down, taking him in fully, they both moaned in satisfaction. He sat up to reach her lips as she rode him at a steady pace. Her fingers played with his hair and she kissed him as if she never wanted it to end.

With a groan he sank back into the pillows, pulling her with him so her sweet lips never left his. He bucked up into her, gradually building the pace until she was panting his name against his lips.

He let is hand slip down her side and in between their bodies until he could reach her clit. He barely touched it as he felt her pussy clamp down on his cock and he growled as she screamed his name in her release. A few seconds later he felt his and he closed his eyes in bliss.

After a few seconds his eyes blinked open. Something wasn't quite right.

 _Why_ _did_ _he_ _have_ _his_ _pants_ _back_ _on? Why_ _were_ _they_ _wet?_

He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

 _And_ _where_ _was_ _Hermione?_

He felt a little horrified as it dawned on him. He'd had a wet dream. And he came into his pants. Like a fucking teenager.

"Fuuuuck...", he groaned as he quickly scourified himself.

"Did you say something?", Hermione said, poking her head through the door opening, thus startling him.

"No...", he almost squeaked. Malfoys don't squeak, honestly. "Nothing... What are you doing in there?"

"Just waiting for my potion to get the proper temperature", she shrugged. "Almost done, I'll be right back."

She went back into the bathroom and he fell back into his cushions.

 _What_ _potion_ _could_ _she_ _possibly_ _have_ _to_ _make_ _in_ _the_ _middle_ _of_ _the_ _night?_

He cast a tempus charm.

 _At_ _4 a.m.?_

"I'm sorry I woke you up", she smiled, "I have to take my potion annually at the same time, otherwise I'm not sure I'm safe."

"Safe?", he said confused as she clambered back into the bed, "Safe from what?"

"Well, my monthly cycle", she smiled,"And pregnancy I suppose. Not that it's a possibility right now."

Draco's thoughts reverted right back to his dream and he shook his head.

"Snape taught it to all the girls at the beginning of our sixth year", she told him, taking his shake for confusion.

"Snape?", he asked.

"Since you blasted girls are likely to engage with those thunderheads inhibiting the castle", she imitated their former professor, "You'd better do it safely."

"Never thought he'd care", he chuckled.

"Part of his job I suppose", Hermione shrugged, "Not that anyone can get pregnant inside of the castle walls. It's part of the enchantments, you know? I've read about it in..."

"Hogwarts A History", he finished for her.

"Right", she nodded, "However, nobody said anything about outside the castle walls."

"I see", he hummed, thinking back fondly of all their shagging back in those days.

"Didn't you wonder why I was never on my period?", she asked him,"Or why I never got pregnant? We were shagging like bunnies back then."

"I know", he sighed, "I miss those days."

He burst into laughter as he saw her face tint bright red in the dim light from the full moon. She tried to swat his arm, but he caught her wrist and started tickling her side until she was laughing just as hard as he was.

Their laughter died down as they found themselves pressed together, their lips just a breath away from each other. Firewhisky eyes met his stormy grey gaze once more.

"We uhm...", she stumbled, breaking the spell. "We should try and get some more sleep."

He nodded and released her. She didn't move away from him as he'd expected her to, but simply turned around, pressing her back into his chest.

She sighed contently as he draped his arm over her waist and pulled her close.

"Hermione?", he mumbled, "Your impression of Snape was just awful you know..."

"Shut up Draco", she giggled, "Sleep now."

He grinned, pressed his nose into her honey scented hair and drifted off, happy to have the witch in his arms.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Draco was having a splendid morning snoozing with his eyes closed and his witch, err... female best friend, snuggled up against him.

That is, until his mother waltzed through the door and magicked all of the curtains open.

"Damn it Mother", he groaned, "Would you quit doing that?"

Hermione just squeezed her eyes shut and ignored the new presence in the room.

"Oh you don't mind Dear", she said breezily, "Or you would have ordered the Manor to lock me out."

"As if I'd ever hear the end of it if I dared to do that", he scoffed. "Why are you waking us up at this ghastly hour if I may ask?"

"Harry Potter is here to take Hermione home safely", she told him. "Apparently, he doesn't trust you to do so. Or me, come to think of it."

"He WHAT?!", Hermione sat up on the bed, "THAT STINKING TURD OF A HORSESHIT, I'LL KILL..."

She tried to leave the bed, but was held in place firmly by her bedfellow, who covered her mouth too for good measure.

"Tell him she'll be right there Mother", he said, trying to prevent her from biting his fingers.

"Of course Dear", his mother smiled, seemingly not fazed at all by the scene in front of her. "I'll have him waiting in the sun parlour."

The moment she was outside Draco threw a silencing and locking charm at the door and released the wrestling witch from his grasp.

"Why did you stop me?", Hermione snarled.

"Because I didn't think it would have been a good idea for you to run out there wearing only your panties and a shirt with my name on it", he smirked at her, "You know what happened last time you did that."

"Yes", she said drily, "Last time I did that, I made you breakfast."

Obviously, this was not the answer he was aiming for.

"Why don't you take a quick shower", he tried to soothe her, "And I'll ask Madgy to fetch you something to wear."

She narrowed her eyes at him and stalked away.

"I'm going to take a LONG shower", she said petulantly, "And you can go entertain MISTER HEAD AUROR until I'm bloody well ready for breakfast."

He recoiled a bit when she slammed the bathroom door in his face. He'd forgotten that she could be a tad bit moody in the mornings. Especially when she didn't get enough sleep or a good s... Nope, couldn't think about that when she was currently very much naked in his shower...

Deciding that it would be in his best interest to follow her orders, he called Madgy to fetch her some clothes, got dressed himself and walked casually to Theo's room to wake him up for breakfast. No way he'd be talking to Potty on his own.

*

Hermione gradually calmed down as she rinsed the suds from her hair. She briefly wondered how Draco knew what her favourite shampoo was and why there was a bottle of it in his shower, but that was probably Madgy's doing.

She sighed to herself and turned the water off. She wrapped her hair in a fluffy tea green towel and slowly started to dry herself whilst scrutinising her appearance in the mirror.

Belly a little too soft... Breasts larger since childbirth, but also less firm... Arse a little too big...

She turned away from the mirror and got dressed. Madgy had surprisingly good taste concerning muggle clothing. She pulled on her slim grey jeans and her fluffy white jumper with a golden H on it. Casually she twisted her hair in a bun and stepped into her studded black pumps.

When she entered the sun parlour, everyone looked up from their plates.

"Good morning Dear", Narcissa smiled, "I hope you slept well."

"Good morning", she greeted back and took a seat next to Theo, across from Harry. "I had a wonderful night, thank you."

Lucius smirked. If it wasn't for Harry's presence in the room, he'd surely made some innuendo about that. She took a sip from the mint tea Draco had poured for her and smiled at him. It was just the way she liked it. Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"Do you think it's appropriate, to wear a Weasley jumper here?", he asked her pettily.

"A Weasley jumper?", Draco interrupted with raised eyebrows, "I didn't know Weasel knitted!"

Hermione bursted out in laughter.

"Ronald doesn't knit!", she hiccuped, "His mother does! Ron can't even hold the needles right! She makes one each year for every family member, as a Christmas present."

"Yes", Harry said sharply, "The family you're leaving. For them."

He nudged his head towards Theo, who just stared at him over the cup of coffee that he was nursing.

Hermione put her spoon of muesli down.

"I think we need to have a little word in private", she said, all merriment gone.

"Use the little library", Narcissa commented, "You know where to find it."

She nodded and stood. After giving Theo's shoulder a little squeeze and earning an apprehensive look from Draco she walked out, not even looking at Harry to see if he was keeping up.

He followed her of course. Silently she hoped that Narcissa had removed the Fifty Shades books from the coffee table. She walked a little faster to stay ahead of Harry and entered the little library with a small head start.

Relieved she saw that Fifty Shades was gone and replaced with the Earth's Children series. Granted, they were still partly about a tall blonde man with the biggest cock in prehistoric history, but it was better.

"Sit down", she ordered and Harry sank down on the chair in front of her.

She sat down next to him, but he refused to meet her eyes.

"You've got to stop doing this Harry", she said.

"I've got to stop?", he retorted impetuously, his sparkling green eyes snapping to hers, "You're the one doing this."

He gestured around. She sighed and took his hand, knowing him far too well.

"Look", she said gently, "I know that you know that things haven't been going very well between Ron and me."

He scoffed, but she put up her hand before he could say anything.

"I KNOW you know, because you are here to pick me up, and not him", she stated softly, looking down at their hands. "He doesn't even know, does he?"

"No", he admitted. "I apparated in this morning and he just said you weren't home yet. He wasn't concerned about it."

"I thought as much...", she whispered, looking away from him now.

"Hermione...", he said pleadingly.

"Listen Harry", she interrupted him, "When I leave Ron, I'm not leaving the family. Whether if it's official or not, his family will always be mine too. My children are Weasleys. And you, you were my brother before we each hooked up with a Weasley. You'll still be my brother after."

"You said when", he commented softly. "When you leave him. Not if."

"Harry, be honest with me", she told him, "If I was married to anyone other than Ron, would you still want me to stay?"

"No", he groaned, hanging his head.

"There you go then", she said gently. "I don't know how long my marriage will last anymore. I love Ron, I really still do. But I'm scared that if this goes on for much longer, I'll lose that. Whatever happens though, I promise I won't make you choose between us."

"Okay", he sighed, "But what's up between you and Nott?"

"He's just a friend Harry", she shook her head, "He understands what I'm going through to some extent."

"So you didn't, you know...", he hesitated, "Sleep with him?"

"No I really didn't", she smirked, "Do you even know how many guestrooms this manor has?"

"Do you?", Harry grinned back.

"Huh", she mused, "I actually don't know. Let's go ask."

He smiled at her and allowed her to pull him up from his seat.

"Yeah", he said, "Let's go."

Draco was relieved to see Hermione's smile and her relaxed posture when she came back. His parents had to stop him from going to the little library at least half a dozen times whilst she was talking to Wonderboy. Theo didn't bother, his hangover too big for a potion and not entirely gone yet.

He'd been worrying about her confrontation with Potty. He claimed that he worried that Hermione would kill him. But secretly he worried that Potty would hurt her. Emotionally that is. He knew how much she cared for him and the Horrible Husband, Merlin knew why.

"I'm going back home", Harry announced when he came back in. "Thank you for breakfast Mrs. Malfoy."

"I'm going home too", Hermione said softly, making Draco's frown return. "Thank you for letting me stay here tonight Narcissa."

"My pleasure Dear", the woman smiled, "You're welcome to stay until lunch if you like. Madgy is making pancakes to practice for our Christmas dinner. She does that every year."

"That sounds wonderful, but I can't stay", she answered, "I need to talk to my husband."

"I'll have Madgy bring some over for you", Narcissa promised.

"I'll walk you out", Draco said, offering Hermione his arm.

With a soft smile on her face she took it, leaving a frowning Harry to follow behind them.

"What are you going to say to him?", he asked her when Harry fell behind a bit looking at a quidditch painting down the hall.

"The same thing that I told Harry", she answered. "That I love him and that I'm afraid of losing that if we keep doing what we do now."

He didn't quite now what to say to that, so he just gave her a curt nod.

"What are you talking about?", Harry asked from behind them.

"I was just asking Draco how many bedrooms the Manor has", Hermione lied smoothly.

Draco was very impressed. If he hadn't known her so well, he'd believed her without hesitation. Must be her job in politics influencing her.

"Not counting the additional buildings", he answered the question, "Twenty-five."

They'd arrived at the apparition point.

"Thank you for your hospitality Draco", Hermione said hugging him close. "And thank your mother again for the ball, it was wonderful."

"I'll tell her", he promised, kissing her cheek.

With a last smile she disappeared from sight.

"Malfoy", Harry nodded to him. "What room did Hermione stay in?"

"The room five doors down from Theo's", he answered truthfully.

Seemingly satisfied, Harry gave a short salute and disapparated too.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's** **Note** : to all my lovely readers and fantastic commenters, I wish you all the best Christmas ever and this chapter is dedicated to all of you. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 30**

Hermione came home to an empty house. With a sigh she got on her knees and floo-called the Burrow.

"Hermione dear", Molly smiled when she saw her head appear in the fire, "Why don't you come on through?"

"Hello", she smiled, "You know I can't, our fireplace is too small for traveling. I'm just calling to check on Ron."

"Oh, he's out with his brothers", Molly smiled, bustling around with some pans, "They're in the woods to find everyone the best Christmas tree."

"Good", she nodded, "I'm going to take out the decoration from storage for when he returns with it. Thank you!"

"Goodbye Dear!", Molly called out and she closed the connection.

So far for talking to her husband. Oh well, she might as well enjoy some quiet time in his absence. At least now she'd have Madgy's pancakes all to herself!

With a smile she put on some relaxing music, made herself a hot chocolate and snuggled up on the sofa with a soft blanket and an old worn out copy of The Hobbit. Oh yes, this was the life.

-*-

Hermione didn't look up from her book when the door slammed open, too engrossed in the story.

"Why is it always such a bloody mess in here?", Ron shouted at her, startling her a little. "Is it so hard for you to clean up after yourself?"

She let her eyes wander over her empty cup on the side table and the trail of pine needles and filthy footprints he had left on the floor.

Slowly, she closed her book, got up from her seat and put her empty cup in the dishwasher.

"See, was that so bloody difficult to do in the first place?", he sneered.

Tensely, determined not to lose her temper, she walked back to the couch and sat down.

"Ronald", she said with a clear voice, "I can't keep living like this."

"Like what?", he asked confused.

"This", she said, gesturing between them with her hands. "You and me, living like this."

"Huh?", he mumbled, his head in the cookie closet.

She rubbed her eyes and shook her head. Talking to this guy was just no use.

"I'm going to bed", she sighed, "Goodnight Ron."

"Right", he mumbled, his head still in the closet. "Leave me to clean up the mess. Again."

"Don't forget that we have to pick up the children from the platform the day after tomorrow!", she shouted at him and slammed the bathroom door shut.

-*-

Hermione woke up the next morning to the sound of the television. Quietly she got up, did her thing in the bathroom and ate some cereal.

"I'm going next door", she called out to Ron, "It's time to decorate the Christmas tree."

"Can't you do it yourself?", he answered, "Why do you always take in those people."

She rolled her eyes, ignored what he just said and walked out.

She loved her neighbours. It was a gigantic Kurdish muggle family with fifteen children. Only the two youngest where still living with their parents now, two girls a few years older than Rose.

It had been a tradition for years to invite them over to help with the Christmas tree, since they were Muslim and didn't put one up themselves. The kids looked forward to it the entire year.

The year before, Rose had declared that decorating was for kids and Hugo was only interested in magical decorating. Living in a muggle neighbourhood prevented that, so it was just Hermione and the girls this year.

"Hello Kumri", she smiled when the mother opened the door. "Are the kid home?"

"Aaah Hermini", she smiled back at her, "Yes yes, Durcan, Berivan, home. Upstairs, you go."

"Thank you", she said, taking off her shoes, walking in and up the stairs.

She knocked on the girls bedroom door and waited for a response.

"Yeah!", one of them shouted.

She opened the door and found both girls lounging on their bed, playing with their cellphones.

"Hi Hermione!", Berivan smiled, echoed by her sister Durcan. "How are you?"

"Good", she smiled, "Ronald just got our Christmas tree yesterday."

Both girls scrambled up from their beds.

"Can we decorate it?", Durcan asked hopefully.

"Why do you think I'm here?", she grinned.

"Yes!", they cheered, "Come on!"

Berivan took her hand and pulled her down the stairs.

"Tea?", Kumri asked when they crossed the room.

"Not now Mom", Berivan said, "We're going to help Hermione with her tree."

Durcan almost pushed her out.

"Wait!", she laughed, "It's cold outside, at least put your shoes on!"

Laughing and talking she opened the door. Ron seemed to have vanished.

 _Typical_ , _afraid_ _of_ _two_ _curious_ _and_ _outspoken_ _muggle_ _girls_.

Ron didn't show his face again until the girls went back home in the evening. He didn't explain anything and slouched down on the couch in front of the television.

Hermione walked into the kitchen to make herself one last cup of tea before bed. Ron was still hanging there, his eyes glued to the screen.

When she returned to the living room he was gone, off to bed. She hated it when he didn't notify her. They hardly did anything together, so was it really that hard to tell her he was going to bed?

And that's when she felt it. The last flimsy thread that held her marriage together snapped inside of her. It was stupid, irrational and maybe a little daft, but this was it.

"Ron", she said, slamming open the bedroom door, "Tomorrow, I'm filing for divorce."

"Yeah sure...", he mumbled in his pillow, obviously not believing her.

With a huff she turned around and went to Rose's bedroom to sleep.

When she put her head down, she heard something crackle under the pillow.

After some feeling around, she pulled out a small scrap of parchment. Curiously she opened it.

 _Roses_ _are_ _red_ ,

 _This_ _Scorpion_ _is_ _green_ ,

 _I_ _really_ _like_ _you_ ,

 _If_ _you_ _know_ _what_ _I_ _mean_?

She couldn't help but giggle. Did Draco know his son was writing bad cheesy poetry to her daughter? On a whim she decided to mirror call him.

"Hi", she greeted, holding the mirror in front of her face.

"Hi", he greeted back, holding his mirror a little further away so she could partially see his bare chest. "It's late, are you okay?"

"Fine", she assured him. "Did you know you're son is trying to woo my daughter with poetry?"

"No I didn't know", he chuckled, "But I can't blame him though. She's a pretty girl. She looks a lot like you did back in Hogwarts."

Hermione blushed.

"Where are you?", he asked, "That doesn't look like your bedroom."

"I'm sleeping in Rose's bed tonight", she told him. "I... I just told Ron I want a divorce."

Draco fell silent for a moment.

"Are you sure?", he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah", she said softly, "It's... It's over. It has been for a long time, I realise. It just took me this long to admit defeat and give it up. I deserve to be happy again. As does Ron."

"Yes you do", he answered. "If you need a place to stay..."

"I'll come running", she smiled. "Thanks Draco. For now, I'm staying here. The children are coming home tomorrow and I should be here to tell them. And after that, I'll have to inform the family. Probably at the Christmas dinner the day after tomorrow, so I can tell them all at once."

"Hermione...", he whispered.

"Yeah?", she asked.

"Good luck with that", he said.

"Thank you", she whispered back. "Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Sweetheart...", he smiled tenderly and he closed the connection.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The next morning Hermione woke up tired and emotionally refreshed all at the same time. Even though she had a sore feeling of loss in her heart, it also felt like her heart was free and so much lighter. She dressed quickly in some black trousers and a long fitted grey sweater and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

Ron was already there, eating a sandwich and reading the Daily Prophet from the previous day. She got her yoghurt, granola and a steaming mug of her favourite mint tea before she sat down across from him. All this time he didn't even look up, nor did he acknowledge her presence.

"I'm going to the ministry", she told him when she finished her breakfast. "Do you want to go with me?"

"Go with you?", he said, finally looking up. "What on earth for?"

"File for divorce?", she frowned, "Make it consensual?"

"I don't want a divorce", he scoffed, "I don't see why you do."

"Alright Ron", she sighed, shaking her head. "I'll do it on my own. The Hogwarts Express arrives at 3 p.m. on the Platform, I'll see you there."

He just grunted as she got up. She didn't need this much time to fill out the paperwork for her divorce, but when she was there, she might as well get some work done. She didn't need the speculations, especially before she told her kids, the rest of the family and preferably, before it was finalised. Even if Ron had gone with her and they split up without any problems, it would still take at least a month. Damn bureaucracy...

"Princess!", she heard when she nearly reached the elevators. "I didn't know you were coming to the office today, aren't the kids coming home?"

"Hi Blaise", she said, stepping into the elevator with him. "Yes, they arrive in the afternoon."

She pressed the button to go to her floor and watched the elevator doors close.

"And you couldn't go another day without me", he grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Sure Blaise", she jested, "And I just filed for divorce, because of you."

He turned to her rather abruptly, all humour gone.

"Did you seriously file for divorce?", he asked her, holding her shoulders to make her look up at him.

"Yes I did", she said, finding his sudden seriousness rather amusing.

"And you're sure?", he asked, "You're going to see this through despite the possible impact on your position as Minister of Magic?"

"I've thought about that", she nodded, "And yes, I'm sure. I can't keep living like this."

"Okay", he nodded, "I'm your guy."

"You're my guy?", she giggled. "I'm not even divorced yet Blaise!"

"As if that would stop me", he grinned, "I'm the best solicitor around for your case, I'll make sure it's all done as quickly as possible."

"Oh", she said surprised, "I'm not sure I'll need a..."

"Trust me Princess", he interrupted her, "You'll need me before the end."

"In that case, thank you so much", she smiled and hugged him close.

Usually, she knew better than to hug Blaise, especially when alone in a confined space like an elevator, but this divorce thing seemed to make her a teensy bit more emotional than usual. To his credit, Blaise didn't take advantage of it for once and just held her gently when the elevator doors opened.

"Group hug!", Theo suddenly cheered in her ear, and she was squashed between his hard body and Blaise's.

"Theo!", she huffed, "What are you doing?"

"Hush", he shushed her, "Just savour the moment."

"Theo", Blaise gritted out, sounding a tad bit strange, "Please let go of my bum."

"If you insist", he said letting them go, his eyes still twinkling with mirth.

Hermione swatted his shoulder as she exited the elevator, taking the tea Greg offered her gratefully.

"So, why are we hugging?", he asked her, watching Theo and Blaise banter.

"I filed for divorce a few minutes ago", she told him, sipping her tea. "Blaise offered his help as a solicitor and Theo... Just seized the moment I guess."

"It seems like that wasn't all he seized", Greg chuckled, still watching Theo and Blaise who were doing a weird playful wrestling thing now.

"Well, for what it's worth, we're all here for you", he said.

"Thanks Greg", she said giving him a hug too, "That means the world to me."

"Does Draco know yet?", he asked her tentatively.

"I told him yesterday night", she nodded.

He hummed noncommittally and turned back to the other two men in the hallway.

"Theo", he called, "Weren't you going to take care of lunch?"

Theo stopped trying to bite Blaise whilst the latter held him in a headlock and turned to Greg.

"Right right", he said, "I'm going to order pasta. What do you want?"

"Broccoli and pesto for me", Blaise said, releasing him.

"Tomato and mozzarella cheese please", Hermione ordered. "I'm going to my office to get some work done, let me know when the food arrives."

Greg nodded and she walked into her office, closing the door behind her.

With a sigh she leaned back into her office chair. This was it. The wheels were set in motion. There was no turning back now. She was closing this chapter in her life.

She fingered the mirror in her pocket absentmindedly as she felt in heat up.

 _Heard_ _you_ _filed_ _for_ _divorce_ _on_ _your_ _own_.

 _Whatever_ _you_ _need_ , _whenever_ _you_ _need_ _it, I'm_ _there_.

 _See_ _you_ on _the_ _platform_.

 _DM_

She smiled, shook herself out of her existential thoughts and started writing on her speech for the Ministry New Year Brunch.

She couldn't concentrate that we'll though. Her mind kept going back to the dream she had last night. She couldn't quite remember it, but it had something to do with Draco, melted chocolate and ice-cream...

\--*--

A few hours later, Theo knocked on her door and the four of them had a nice quiet lunch. After that, she continued working until Greg came in to escort her to the Platform.

"Almost ready", she told him, "Just give me a minute to gather my stuff."

She quickly shrunk a few books and files and stuffed them in the closet behind her. When her desk was cleared, she grabbed the silver danglers from her top drawer and checked her mirror. With her head held high and a determined professional smile on her face, she followed Greg out.

It was time for her only free days she allowed herself in a year. Time to pick up her kids and tell them that their parents were splitting up. It was time to start working on her future.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Hermione was a little nervous when she walked into King's Cross Station. She wanted to link her arm through Greg's, but he was in full bodyguard mode and needed his arms free in case of an emergency.

When she entered Platform 9 3/4, it didn't take her long to spot Harry and the Weasleys. They were standing in the middle of the platform like they were on an island in a sea of people. Apparently, the crowd took Harry's plea for a little respect when it concerned his children very seriously.

"Hermione!", Ginny called when she spotted her, "Over here!"

"I'm safe with my family", she whispered in Greg's ear, "Go find Draco. Protect him."

He frowned at her.

"That's an order", she insisted. "You can tell him that too."

"Yes Madam", he smirked, watching her get to the family before he went to find Draco.

Hermione followed him with her eyes, listening to Ginny blab away about the Christmas party that was scheduled the following day. She spotted him in the shadows of a pillar, his trademark blonde hair hidden under a dark green cloak. She watched him argue with Greg agitatedly, gesturing irritably in her direction.

Suddenly her eyes caught his and she couldn't help but grin and give him a wink.

"Who are you winking at?", Harry asked, suddenly appearing at her side and trying to find the person in the masses.

"No-one", she said quickly, "I just got something in my eye."

Harry looked sceptical, but she was saved by the Hogwarts Express pulling into the station.

"THEY'RE HEEEEERE!!!", Ginny shouted overly excited, shaking Hermione's arm when she jumped up and down.

Soon they saw a firm club of redheads, complemented with two mops of dark haired boys, exit the compartment. She saw Harry frown when his youngest son hugged a very recognisable blonde boy goodbye, but before she could comment on it her own kids reached her.

"Hi Sweetie", she smiled, hugging Hugo close, "How are you?"

"I missed you", he whispered in her ear, making her smile and she squeezed him a little bit tighter.

Rose was hanging around her father's neck, tittering excitedly about something.

"... And then, the snitch went...", she heard her daughter say.

She gave her a kiss on the head, Hugo still hugging her tight.

"Come on kids", Ron said, ruffling his son's hair, "Let's go home."

They said their goodbyes to the rest of the family and headed to the line for the apparition point.

When they were waiting for their turn, she heard some exited whispering behind them.

"Father, Father, look", the boy whispered, "That's Rose, right in front of us."

She turned around and smiled at him. Draco was sporting a look that she called his public face: A slight scowl on his lips and his nose high in the air.

"Hello Scorpius", Hugo said from beside her, "I haven't wished you happy holidays yet!"

"Thanks", Scorpius replied a little shyly, "You too."

He glanced at Hermione and looked over Hugo's head.

"Happy holidays to you too Rose", he said, a reverend gleam in his eyes.

Rose looked at him as if she'd stepped into something foul, a look duplicated by her father.

"Rose...", Hermione said warningly.

"Happy holidays", Rose replied in a clipped tone.

She turned her back to Scorpius ostentatiously, just like her father did.

"I'm sorry", Hermione sighed addressing Draco, "I thought I'd raised her better than this."

"Scorpius seems rather happy with her reaction", he shrugged, motioning to his son. He clearly hadn't heard a thing of what they were saying, staring at Rose's back with a goofy grin on his face.

"So it seems", she smiled. "Happy holidays Draco."

He nodded at her, his haughty appearance gone for a second and she turned away from him to apparate home. Silently she followed her family inside, their shrunken trunks in her handbag.

"Wait!", she called to her children when they wanted to run up the stairs to their rooms. "Rose, get back down here, your father and I have something we want to tell you first."

Rose rolled her eyes and plodded back down to slouch on the couch next to her brother.

"Alright", she sighed, looking at Ron.

Clearly, he wasn't going to be of any help.

"Look", she started, "I want you both to know that your father and I both love you very much. We want you to know that what I'm about to say has nothing to do with that whatsoever..."

This was harder than she imagined it would be.

"Your mother filed for divorce", Ron cut her off.

A thick silence fell over them.

"You've got to be kidding me", Rose spat. "You're leaving dad? A war hero? Just like that? You're... You're..."

A choked sob left her lips as she fled the room, banging the door shut behind her. She sighed.

"Are you alright Sweety?", she asked Hugo, who was still sitting on the couch silently.

"When you get divorced", he started pensively, "Will you live in two different houses?"

"Yes", she answered, wondering where he was going with this.

"So, I'll have two bedrooms then?", he continued.

"Yes", she confirmed again.

"Wicked", he grinned, and skipped merrily up the stairs to his room.

She watched him leave a little dumbfounded.

"Well", she sighed, "That went..."

The house phone rang. Ron looked around confused as they didn't use it very often. Hardly ever. The only persons that had their number were Harry and the neighbours.

"Hello?", she said picking it up.

"Hermione", Harry's voice sounded, "There's been an attack on the Platform, right after you left."

"Sweet baby dragons", she gasped, "Is everyone okay?"

"What's happening?", Ron asked agitatedly, but she waved him away.

"The family is fine", Harry told her, "But the public and the press are going berserk. I need you to help me calm things down."

"I'll be right there", she answered him.

"I increased the emergency levels to level four, so you can apparate straight in", he answered and closed the connection.

Good, level four meant that all department heads could apparate in and out when and where necessary, in order to diffuse the crisis and avoid the press all at the same time.

"There's been an attack at the Platform", she told Ron, "I've got to go, stay here with the kids, keep your wand on you."

Hastily she pulled her coat back on and went for her shoes.

"How's Harry?", Ron called after her.

"Stressed out, but fine", she called back, picking up her purse. "As is the rest of the family. Got to go!"

She slammed the backdoor shut behind her. At least she hadn't taken her shoes off yet.

When she reached the shed to apparate, her own phone rang with an incoming Skype call.

"Hermione", Lucius's voice drawled in her ear when she picked up hastily, "I do hate to bother you, but there are two aurors here, trying to arrest Draco and Scorpius. Draco seems to be getting quite agitated."

"For fuck's sake", she swore, "Meet me at the door in two minutes, I'll be right there."

Grumbling under her breath she didn't wait for his reply and apparated away with a crack.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Hermione", Harry called out relieved when she stepped into the department.

He had his own department under control, but was having a hard time managing everything that was happening outside of it.

"Hermione...", he said uncertainly when he noticed the look on her face.

Putting his hands up to calm her down, he stepped from behind his desk.

"Hermione?", he asked when she was right in front of him. "What..."

She didn't even give him a chance to finish that sentence. Harshly she grabbed his arm and apparated them away. Harry retched and stumbled upon arrival.

"What the hell Hermione?", he grunted, "Why are we here?"

She still refused to talk and just pushed him to the Manor. Lucius was already waiting for them at the door.

"First door on your right", he drawled.

They walked in and stopped at the door to see what was happening.

Three aurors had their wands aimed at Draco, who was standing in front of Scorpius at the opposite side of the room.

Hermione wondered briefly where Narcissa was, but got distracted when the middle auror started talking.

"You better come with us Malfoy", he barked, the other two standing slightly behind him. "Head Auror's orders."

Hermione turned to glare at Harry, but he just shook his head that he hadn't ordered this arrest.

"You can't arrest a fourteen year old boy", Draco spat.

"Like hell we can", the man screamed back at him, "You were both spotted fleeing the scene."

"Obviously", Draco replied crisply, "I had to get my son somewhere safe, like all the other parents did."

"You must think you're all high and mighty", the auror fumed, clearly making the other two uncomfortable. "With your fucking Death Eater father back in a high position at the ministry. Bet he's fucking the Minister, like all of you did back in the war. I heard the rumours, fucking mudblood, Death Eater whore..."

"That's enough", Harry's clipped tone said from the door. The two other aurors paled at his appearance, the third one was too far gone in his anger.

"Don't worry Boss", he barked, "I'll get him..."

He raised his wand, but was enveloped by a red light before he could utter a single word. He wobbled slightly and fell to the ground face first.

"Harry", Narcissa said stepping regally through the portrait hole of a unicorn painting like she hadn't just petrified an auror, "How nice to see you again. Are you staying for dinner?"

"No thank you", he replied a little flabbergasted, "We have work to do."

Hermione smiled at him and nodded her agreement.

"Arnold, Bert, kindly take auror Bassett back to headquarters", he ordered. "I'll deal with him later."

The two sprung in position and hurriedly did as he asked.

"Malfoy", he continued addressing Draco, "Can you please come with me to record your testimony?"

Draco gave him a curt nod and turned to his son.

"Go help Madgy unpack your things okay?", he said to Scorpius, "I'll be back for dinner."

"Alright", Scorpius answered shakily and with a last glance at Hermione he walked out.

Harry and Draco followed him quickly, the latter giving her a relieved smile and a wink before he walked past her.

"Well, that auror was right about one thing", Lucius said lightly, "If there would be a Minister of Magic I'd fuck, it would be the current one."

She rolled her eyes. Leave it to him to make some crude remark like that.

"Charming", Hermione replied drily. "I should get back too, happy holidays Narcissa. Lucius."

Stiffly she walked out, unaware of Lucius watching her retreat.

"What?", he asked innocently when he noticed Narcissa icy glare.

"No Lucius", she practically growled at him.

"I was just trying to lighten up the mood", he said, "You see, the past ministers were all old and ugly, mostly males too, so..."

"She is your boss Lucius", she spat at him. "We worked so hard to get back to an acceptable position in the Wizarding World and your foul mouth is ruining it!"

"But Cissy...", he tried.

"But nothing", she said, advancing on her husband. "You get your arse to your study RIGHT NOW and write a letter of apology. I hope for your sake that she doesn't fire you!"

"Yes Dear", he mumbled and walked to his study.

\--

"Greg!", Hermione called when she saw him with his arm bandaged up, "Are you okay?"

"Fine", he nodded, "Just a nasty slicing hex. It'll heal, I just gave my version of the events to the aurors."

"What happened", she asked, "Beside the fact that there was an attack, I know nothing."

Greg followed her to her office and closed the door behind them, warding it in the process.

"The aurors are sceptical", he said, "But I think they were aiming for Draco."

"What?!", she all but screamed at him.

"The shit went down, right after you left", he told her. "The first curse barely missed him, he was able to block a second and then he apparated Scorpius out of there."

"Did you get the attacker?", she asked sharply.

"No, and there were three of them", he shook his head. "A woman and two men, all with blood red masks. After they lost Draco, they started firing hexes all around, I couldn't reach them. They disappeared in the chaos."

"Thanks Greg, you get home to Tracey", she told him, "I've got to talk to Harry."

He nodded and she apparated right into Harry's office. Draco had just signed his testimony of the events and looked up to her.

"Did Draco tell you they were aiming for him?", she asked Harry.

"Yes", he confirmed, "As did Goyle. I'm not sure though..."

"Did you hear about the masks?", she asked him urgently. "This could be the same men that attacked me."

Draco tensed and looked at Harry expectantly.

"Interesting", Harry mused. "So, it would be more likely that they weren't aiming for Malfoy, but they were looking for you. Draco stood in the way, you left, so they tried to take it out on him."

"But Harry", she argued, "I'm not sure..."

"It's the most logical explanation Hermione", he interrupted her. "There is no logical reason why someone would target both you and Malfoy. There is no connection between you two."

"Right", she said uncertainly, brushing her hair back and glancing at Draco. "I'm going back to my office to write a press statement."

She turned on her heels and walked out.

"I should be going too", Draco said quickly, "I promised to be home by dinnertime."

He followed her out and closed the office door behind him. The moment they were out of sight, Hermione grabbed his arm and apparated them both to her office.

"You should take Greg back to bodyguard you", she said seriously.

"No way. Are you fucking kidding me?", he snapped. "You need him to guard you."

"I have a whole department to guard me!", she screamed at him.

"And they're doing an awful job!", he roared back.

It was a good thing that she'd soundproofed the room.

"You need protection too, so you take him back", she hissed angrily, "That's an order!"

"You can't order me", he growled back, standing nose to nose with her now. "I don't work for you, I'm not my father!"

They're little tiff was interrupted by a familiar great grey owl tapping on her window. She contemplated making it wait, but it was cold and raining outside, so she didn't have the heart to.

"That's Nestor", Draco commented, "Father's owl."

 _Like_ _I_ _didn't_ _know_ _that_...

With a huff she pulled away from Draco and opened the window. The owl hooted happily and when she took his letter, he flew up onto the cabinet. Clearly, he wasn't planning on leaving in the ghastly weather. She smiled and cooed at him, fishing a few cookies out of a drawer to feed to the bird. Draco's heart melted when he saw her cuddling the gigantic thing.

Hermione just ignored him and opened the letter.

 _Dear_ _Madam_ _Minister_ ,

 _Dear_ _Hermione_ ,

 _I_ _wish_ to _inform_ _you_ _that_ I _deeply_ _regret_ _what_ I _said_ _to_ _you_ _today_. _I_ _meant_ _no_ _disrespect_ _and_ I _hope_ _that_ I _can_ _make_ _it_ _up_ _to_ _you_.

 _Please_ _accept_ _my_ _sincerest_ _apologies_ , I _grovel_ _unworthy_ _at_ _your_ _feet_.

 _Your_ _Head_ _of_ _Finances_

 _Lucius_

She rolled her eyes and Draco looked at her quizzically.

"Speaking of your father...", she muttered and handed him the note.

"Oh damn", he cursed when he'd read it, "Why did Mother make him write this, what did he do?"

She told him and watching with amusement as he cursed again.

"I'm sorry Hermione", he said seriously, "He let loose completely after the war. Sometimes I think that his brains were damaged at Azkaban or something, or maybe it was the crucios..."

She giggled and the look on her face warmed his heart.

"It was actually kind of sweet", she giggled, "In his own twisted way."

"You're going to make him grovel so hard, aren't you?", he grinned.

"Obviously", she drawled.

She took out her quill and wrote a reply. The owl seemed to sigh that he had to get back out there, but he held up his leg patiently for her.

"You should go", she said when she'd closed the window again. "I still have to write that statement for the press and you are going to be late for dinner."

"This isn't over you know", he told her when she led him to the door. "You seriously need to be careful."

"Yes Daddy", she mocked, but the words did strange things to his insides as she kissed his cheek. "Bye Draco."

Before he could reply, she'd closed the door behind him.

\--

Back at the Manor, Lucius opened the little note tied to Nestor's leg.

 _Lucius_

 _You_ _can_ _start_ _with_ _a_ _full_ _report_ _on_ _the_ _budget_ _possibilities_ _to_ _supply_ _all_ _office_ _heads_ _and_ _preferably_ _the_ _whole_ _auror_ _department_ _with_ _muggle_ _smartphones_. _They_ _need_ _to_ _be_ _adapted_ _to_ _magical_ _surroundings_ , _obviously_.

 _I_ _want_ _it_ _on_ _my_ _desk_ _by_ _the_ _time_ I _get_ _back_ _to_ _work_ _on_ _January 2nd._

 _The_ _Minister_ _of_ _Magic_

 _Hermione_

"Agh, that little wench", he cursed under his breath.

At least Cissy would be happy, but this was going to take ages. So much for holidays... He decided to get on with it and opened his computer.

He thought for a moment, opened _the_ _Google_ and wrote _what is a smartphone_ in the search bar.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Draco ordered another round of drinks for Theo, Blaise and himself. His mother had declared that the first night Scorpius was home from Hogwarts for Christmas break was Grandparent Night, so after dinner he found himself in the same muggle bar they'd visited at Halloween.

Tonight seemed to be a quiet night though, they were almost alone. A lonely man at the bar was staring in their direction, his hand nursing a glass of beer, but they just ignored him.

"You must be thrilled that she's finally getting a divorce", Blaise prodded, sipping on his chocolate jenever.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Draco scoffed, putting his apple jenever down. "I don't thrive on other people's misery."

"Come on Draco", Theo grinned over his cactus jenever, "We were there you know. We see you looking at her."

"How do I look at her then?", he said rolling his eyes. They were acting completely mental if you asked him.

"Googly eyed", Blaise grinned, "Like you've always done since she joined the Order all those years ago. Even before that, come to think of it."

He knocked his liquor back in one go.

"Oh please", he bluffed, "She and I, that's ancient history. Been there and done that, you should know."

"Come on mate, who do you think you're talking to?", Theo shook his head. "We know you, she's everything to you."

"Yeah", Blaise piped up, "We can see right through your bullshitting."

"You're dellusional", he scoffed.

They were really irritating sometimes, he was wondering why he'd invited them to go with him for a drink.

 _Oh_ _right_ , _Grandparent_ _Night_ , _that's_ _why_...

"You can't hide it", Theo grinned, "That's okay, you're just in love."

"Not a chance Theo", he answered.

Draco waved his hand and ordered a new round of drinks.

"Admit it", Blaise grinned when the waiter was gone, "We already know. Just say it."

"I won't say it", he grumbled.

Why were they acting like stupid teenagers?

"Why deny it?", Blaise asked him. "Just face it mate."

Draco thought of how she'd giggled earlier that day. How he loved to make her laugh.

"Ooh, look at that smile", Blaise cheered, snapping him out of the memory.

"You're way off base Blaise", Draco warned him. "I won't say I'm in love."

 _At_ _least_ _out_ _loud_ _I_ _won't_.

Theo and Blaise looked at eachother knowingly, but decided to drop the subject. For now, anyway.

-*-

"... We don't know if the attack was aimed at a specific person or what their motives where", Hermione said, her voice amplified with a sonorus charm for the press. "The investigation is ongoing, please just let the aurors do their job. Thank you."

She stepped down from the improvised stage in the atrium and smiled tiredly at Harry.

"Thanks for the help Hermione", he said, "And I'm sorry about that thing with Malfoy."

"That wasn't your fault Harry", she shook her head. "It just shows how much work we still have."

"Still", he said, walking her to the door, "I want you to know that he isn't allowed to do fieldwork anymore."

"Thank you Harry", she smiled, "I'm sure Draco will appreciate it as well."

"I can't imagine", Harry replied drily. "Are you coming with me for dinner? Ginny made spaghetti bolognese, it was James' choice today."

"Sounds tempting", she smiled, "But I want to get back to my children. I'll see you tomorrow at the Burrow."

She reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Bye Hermione", he said, hugging her tight for a moment and with a crack, he apparated home. She followed swiftly after.

When she entered her house, Ron and the children were lounging on the couch, watching some corny old muggle Christmas movie.

"Have you eaten before you started on the popcorn?", she asked, shaking her head.

"Daddy ordered pizza", Rose waved dismissively in the direction of the kitchen.

Hermione walked into the battlefield that was their kitchen and found half of a quattro formaggi pizza left in one of the boxes. How Ron managed to make such a mess without cooking, she'd never know.

She cleaned it up with a few flicks of her wand and ate the pizza in silence.

"Is Harry okay?", Ron asked when he walked in to get more popcorn.

He eyed the last piece of pizza longingly, but she ignored him. In fact, she decided to act a bit petty and reheated it, so he could smell it's delicious scent when she ate it slowly.

"Yeah", she said after she swallowed it, "A few people got hurt, but nothing severe. Harry will have some busy weeks ahead of him with the investigation."

"Daddy!", Rose yelled from the couch, "It's starting again, the break is over!"

"Coming!", he called back.

Without another glance or word he left the kitchen. She sighed silently and put her plate in the dishwasher.

"I'm going to bed!", she called to her kids and after a quick stop in the bathroom, she extended Hugo's bed and crawled in.

The room smelled like hyacinths and she wondered why for a moment. Then she found the dried flower he'd sent them from Hogwarts a few weeks ago and she smiled. Her boy was so clever, he was going to break hearts with these kind of tricks when he grew up.

Mindlessly she took out her mirror and started flipping through the pictures. Draco reading on his bed... Theo and Greg arguing... Blaise winking... Sweet Morgana, she missed hanging out with them. They were just as much 'her boys' as Harry and Ron were... Or used to be...

The mirror heated under her fingers.

"Princeeeeessssss!", Theo hollered the moment she answered, "We miss youuuuuu!"

She grinned.

"What are you doing?", Draco pushed into her vision, a slight slur noticeable.

"I just got ready for bed", she told him, "I'm sleeping in Hugo's room tonight."

"What are you wearing?", Blaise asked, stealing the mirror from Theo and waggling his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes and held her mirror up so he could see her red shirt with a roaring lion on it. Blaise made gagging noises.

"Gryffindor pride runs high in this family", she shrugged. "Or as Rose phrases it: rawr rawr bitch."

She heard Draco laugh loudly in the background.

"What did you just call me?", Blaise said offended as only an intoxicated man can.

"Really Blaise", she frowned, "How drunk are you?"

"Very", Theo laughed, stealing the mirror back. "Very very drunk. We went to a bar, Blaise was our designated apparator."

"He took us back to his place", Draco slurred behind Theo, "And then he drank an entire bottle of Firewhisky, so now we're stuck here."

"You should see the picture above his bed", Theo said.

There was a lot of movement when Theo outmanoeuvred Blaise to get into the bedroom and then he turned it to show her what he was looking at.

"Ow my eyes!", she called out, "I did not need that image in my head!"

"Did you see how big it was!", Draco commented, taking the mirror when Theo was tackled onto the bed by Blaise. "I'm not talking about the frame itself, obviously, but did you see his huge..."

"No!", she interrupted, "I don't want to talk about it! I think my eyes are actually bleeding a little..."

She wiped the tears of laughter from her cheeks.

"Yeah", Draco frowned, "But I'm really wondering how anyone could get that inside, you know..."

"I'm volunteering to try!", Theo shouted from the bed.

"Damn it Theo!", Blaise growled, wrestling with his friend to make him shut up.

"Draco", she called to get his attention back, "Do you have any sober up potions?"

"Nope", he popped.

"Should I come over?", she asked, a bit concerned.

"Have you ever been here?", he asked.

"No", she shook her head. She actually had no idea where Blaise lived, "But I can drive."

"You can't", he said, "Blaise lives in Jersey. We'll be fine Sweetheart."

"If you're sure", she said.

Draco turned the mirror to show her his friends. She smiled when she saw they'd actually fallen asleep on the bed whilst fighting.

"Put something next to the bed, in case they have to throw up", she ordered, "And drink lots of water and eat a hearty breakfast to ease the hangover before you go home in the morning."

"Will do", he promised, taking off his shirt to nestle himself on Blaise's black velvet couch.

"Go to sleep", she whispered, "And message me when you wake up tomorrow, so I know you're all alright."

"Mmmkay...", he murmured, dosing off already. "G'night Sweetheart. Lo... Zzzzz..."

Hermione smiled and snuggled into her own blankets, falling asleep with her mirror against her chest.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Hermione smoothed down her mustard yellow dress. It was a little tighter than she was used to, but it was still quite flattering.

She clicked her new bronze bracelet around her wrist and looked at her reflection one last time. The bracelet looked quite nice. She'd bought it on a whim a few days before. When she'd seen the elegant snake bracelet in the little muggle shop next to the bakery, she knew that she wanted it.

"Rose! Hugo!", she yelled, putting her midnight blue laced booties on. "Time to go!"

Ron walked out of the kitchen with a chocolate cookie in his mouth. There was a stain on his shirt already, but she didn't bother to reprimand him.

"Can you get the presents?", he asked her, spewing out some crumbs.

"Sure", she said, walking back to the living room as the kids came down.

"Mooooom!", Rose yelled, "Have you seen my jumper?"

"Yes!", she called back, "On the kitchen chair!"

She shrunk the presents to have them fit into the shopper bag.

"Did you get the cake?", Ron asked when she walked back into the hallway.

"No", she answered, putting the presents on the floor to fix Hugo's shirt as Ron looked on.

"Come on kids", he said, urging them out, "We're going to The Burrow. When we have to wait for your mother, we're always late!"

"What?", she snapped, but he just ignored her and ushered the children to the shed to apparate.

Fuming, Hermione turned back to the kitchen to get the bloody cake that STINKING ROTTING TOENAIL RONALD FUCKING WEASLEY could have gotten instead of just standing around when she was shrinking the gifts. She took a deep breath to keep control of her fury and shut the door behind her.

"Auntie Hermione!", Albus greeted her when she arrived at The Burrow, "Did you bring the cake?"

"Of course I did Albus", she smiled, her anger forgotten instantly. "I know it's your favourite."

He accepted the bag with the cake.

"This is why you're my favourite auntie!", he grinned and headed inside.

"Albus", she called him back, "There's a small one for you on the side. Don't tell grandma I gave you cake before dinner."

"Definitely my favourite", he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

She smiled and walked over to the big Christmas tree in the living room, greeting everyone on the way. One by one, she carefully enlarged the presents again and arranged them around the tree until everything looked perfect.

"Aunt Hermione!", Teddy called for her when she was finished.

She accepted a glass of wine from a radiant Ginny with a smile and made her way over to him.

"No talking about work on Christmas Day Ted", she mocked berated him, kissing him on the cheek. "Where's your grandmother?"

Andromeda and Teddy were always invited to the Weasley Christmas Day festivities.

"She was invited by her sister, thanks to you", he grinned, "I'm going too, after the Quidditch match."

"I'm happy that they found eachother again", she told him.

"Me too", he said, "But I actually wanted to tell you something else."

"That sounds serious", she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Who did you get pregnant?"

"No!", he exclaimed, "Nothing like that!"

She laughed at his blush that turned his usual light brown hair pinkish red right along with his face.

"I'm just kidding Ted", she laughed, "I know you wouldn't. And even if you did knock up a girl, you wouldn't get an earful from me."

"Good to know", he said, his hair turning back to its original colour. "I actually wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?", she asked, observing him.

With the hair colour and his shabby chic style, he reminded her so much of Remus.

"I'm leaving Magical Muggle Electronics", he said, "I want to work on my own project. A project I need funds for."

"I see", she answered, "What kind of project is this?"

"Wwww", he said proudly.

"Wee, weewee, wee?", she giggled.

He arched his eyebrows at her rather immature comment. This was not very like her, but since she filed for divorce, she seemed to take life a little bit lighter. And the wine didn't help any either. Even though it was only one glass, she hardly ever drank alcohol nowadays.

"I guess I should pronounce it as dubble u dubble u dubble u dubble u, but that's so damn long", he mused.

"What does it stand for?", she asked curiously.

"Wizarding World Wide Web", he stated proudly.

"Are you serious?", she asked interestedly, "Is a magical internet even possible?"

"I've been researching this for years", he told her, "I know that it can be done. I know I can do it."

"My sweet Nimue... Teddy, that's huge!", she said enthusiastically. "I'll inform Lucius to look at the budget. You should tell him about it when you're there."

"I will", he nodded. "Thanks Auntie."

She hugged him close.

"You know, the ministry is awfully slow", she added as an afterthought, "You should find a private investor as well. A trustworthy investor, one that won't try to claim your work."

"Should I ask Goldstein?", he mused.

"No, he'll try to tie you to his company and claim your work", she shook her head. "You should ask DAS Investments, I heard they invested in Goldstein's WiCom."

"I will", he promised. "This is why you're my favourite aunt."

"That makes two of you today", she grinned, "I'm on a roll."

"Quidditch time!", Ginny hollored.

"Dips on James!", Harry responded immediately.

"And that ends my reign", she sighed.

"Come on Auntie", Ted grinned, "You'll cheer me on right?"

"Only because I love you Teddy", she smirked and he put his arm around her shoulders to go outside.

"Captains shake hands, we want a fun and fair game!", Arthur shouted, functioning as referee.

Harry and Ginny stepped up and shook hands.

Hermione looked at the semi professional pitch they put up next to The Burrow and sighed. She should have brought a book.

"Brooms ready!", Arthur continued, "Aaaaand... Go!"

Fourteen brooms seared up and Hermione sat down on the garden bench next to Hugo, who was reading a vintage Tintin comic book.

It was Harry, James, Teddy, little Fred, Bill, Victoire and Angelina against Ginny, Ron, Rose, Charlie, little Molly, Fleur and George this year.

She looked at them fly around for a bit, but her gaze was quickly drawn to the house. The Burrow looked nothing like it did all those years ago. The Weasleys had rebuild and expanded the building entirely.

The ground floor existed of a large kitchen and cozy living room. The second floor was a huge dining room to host parties, like the current one. From there, the next three floors each held three big bedrooms and a bathroom and on top there was still a big attic for storage and as a home for the ghoul.

Albus strolled down from the house and stopped behind them, looking at Hugo's comic book over his shoulder.

"I haven't read that one yet", he said, "Can I read it when you're finished?"

"If you give me a piece of that", Hugo answered, holding out his hand without looking up.

Albus grinned and looked at her in wonder.

"I didn't tell", she said, "He figured it out on his own."

Albus put his hand in the deep pockets of his coat, looked around like he was some kind of sketchy drugs dealer and quickly dropped a piece of cake in Hugo's hand.

The game dragged on with both teams being quite equally matched.

"Snitch at the left center pole", Albus commented lazily.

Hermione looked up in surprise and saw that he was actually right.

A few seconds later Harry and Charlie spotted it as well, diving for the catch.

"That's amazing", she said admiringly.

"Don't tell dad", he pleaded, "He'll want me to join the team and I'm really not interested. You know how he is."

She frowned at him, a little concerned. Children should be encouraged to develop their skills, but in a way that they wanted as well.

"If that's what you want...", she said carefully.

"It is", he cut her off and before she could say anything else, a loud cheer interrupted their talk.

"Another win for Dad", he said, "I'll go tell Gran."

Hermione watched him go and draped her arm over Hugo's shoulder, hugging her own son a bit closer.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter** **36**

Hermione hugged Teddy goodbye and joined the rest of the family at the dinner table. She always sat in the middle, right across from Molly and with Ron on her right and Teddy on her left side. His spot was empty now and she missed him already.

"So Hermione", Arthur addressed her, "Can you tell me more about those new smartie phones? I heard some rumours down at the Ministry."

"Smartphone", she corrected him, "I should have known that there would be talk in the hallways. Everyone always seems to know what I'm about to say at the annual Ministry New Year's Drink."

She continued to explain what a smartphone was and patiently answered his questions all through the first two courses.

"You should talk to Lucius", she finally told him, "He should know everything about smartphones by now."

Arthur looked surprised and Ron made a derisive gagging noise next to her, one she chose to ignore entirely.

"Time for dessert", Molly exclaimed, banishing the dirty dishes to the kitchen with a swish of her wand.

The children all cheered as three big cakes floated into the room: a lemon cake from Fleur, a traditional fruit cake from Molly and Hermione's own chocolate marble cake.

"Nice bracelet Hermione", Ginny said when she held out her plate to accept a piece of lemon cake, "Did Ron buy it for you?"

"Thanks", she smiled, letting her finger glide over the serpent's head, "I bought it myself just a few days ago."

"Daaaad", little Molly asked pulling Percy's sleeve, "I finished my cake. Can I go and open my presents noooooow?"

"Just a little longer baby", Percy said, petting his daughters hair, "When everyone is done we'll go open our presents and then it's straight to bed for you and your cousins."

Hermione looked around the table and saw that the plates were all but empty. Right, it was now or never... Better make it now.

Straightening her back she tapped her glass to draw everyone's attention.

"Before you go and open your presents", she said when the family was listening, "I have to tell you all something."

She looked around the table to see their expectant faces. Only Harry seemed to have an inkling of what was about to come, his expression carefully hidden. His job was really enhancing his skill.

"I want to say this before you hear it through the grapevine", she declared, looking at him. "I love you all very much, but yesterday, I... I filed for divorce."

She swallowed hard as the silence stretched on and finally collected enough courage to look at Molly.

"Are you sure my Dear?", Molly asked her.

"Yes", she replied softly, "It was... Is... The only way."

Molly nodded thoughtfully.

"I think you should go now Dear", Molly said abruptly.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected that Molly would be happy with her decision, but this was a bit extreme, wasn't it?

She looked around the table, but everyone else seemed at a loss how to respond.

"Please leave my house", Molly emphasized.

She felt her lip starting to tremble and she swallowed her tears back as she walked out of the dining room.

When she was out, she lost the battle and her tears started dripping from her chin as she walked down the stairs.

"Hermione!", she heard Harry call from behind her.

She just shook her head and held her hand up, didn't look back and continued walking to the coat rack. He didn't follow her.

Furious with herself she wiped her cheeks dry with the sleeve of her coat as she opened the front door.

"Mommy", a small voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs.

This one she couldn't ignore nor wave off. She gave her face one last wipe and turned around, spreading her arms wide. Hugo immediately ran to her, hugging her tight.

She hugged him back fiercely, pouring all her feelings of love and comfort into it. Slowly she untangled his arms from around her waist and crouched down to look him in the eye.

"Don't go", he whispered.

She gave him a soft smile and brushed his curls away from his face. Sweet Morgana, he looked so much younger than his twelve years right now.

"I have to", she told him, kissing his cheek. "This is Grandma's house and she needs me to go, so I'm going."

"I want to go with you", he told her stubbornly.

"But you haven't even opened your presents yet", she smiled.

Hugo hesitated.

"Besides", she said, brushing his hair back again, "Albus hasn't been able to read your comic book yet. You made a deal with him, you know."

"No timeline was agreed upon", he answered smartly. "Where are you going? You can't be home alone on Christmas Day!"

"I won't be alone, I'm going to a friend", she told her son, "He invited me to his party earlier."

"Sure?", he asked her.

"Yes, I am", she smiled. "Now you go and have a grand time with your cousins and I'll see you tomorrow at home."

"Okay", he said reluctantly.

She hugged him tight one last time and sent him back to the stairs with a pat on his back.

After a small wave goodbye, she closed the door behind her and walked down the entrance lane.

When she exited the Weasley land, she turned back to look at The Burrow. She could see movement around the Christmas tree now, the lights flickering merrily.

She hoped that Rose and Hugo both had a wonderful evening, despite what had happened just a few minutes ago. Once they were over the shock of her announcement, the family would accept her back, right? The Weasleys were her family too, if not by blood, then at least because of their history and her children. Right?

A stray tear dripped down on her cheek and she furiously wiped it away. Nobody was coming to ask her to come back inside. Right. She straightened her shoulders, shook her head in disappointment and walked to the apparition point.

Calmly she turned back to The Burrow, raised her chin defiantly and with a crack, she disapparated.

"You should have said something", Harry said, turning away from the window when she'd disappeared.

"Why?", Ron shrugged, taking another cookie, "She chose to leave me, she can face the consequences."

"Don't be stupid Ron", Harry said irritably. "You know Hermione thinks of us as family, especially since her parents died. We're all she has left."

Ron just shrugged and took another bite.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Draco sipped on his tea and smiled politely as he listened to his mother and Andromeda reminiscing.

His father and son where in the other corner, watching as Teddy worked his magic on the computer. If he understood correctly, Teddy was planning to make a world wide web for the wizarding world. He knew he should be paying a little bit more attention, because this project would be huge and probably extremely profitable for the investors, but his mind was elsewhere.

Hermione should have informed her family about the divorce by now. He just hoped that her soon-to-be ex-Weasel wasn't making it too difficult for her. No, scratch that. The Weasel better hoped that he wouldn't cross his path when he did.

Suddenly he felt a ripple go through the wards and he tensed for a split second. He glanced at his father, who gave him a short nod, without interrupting his conversation. He turned to his mother and caught her eye.

"Draco", she said smoothly, not needing another hint, "Why don't you go and check up on the dogs? I think I heard them barking just now."

"I will", he said, putting his tea down, "If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back."

Gracefully he stood up from the sofa and strode out of the room. When he'd closed the door behind him, he waisted no time and apparated to their apparition point.

Hermione was only a few steps away, wiping her face furiously.

"What happened", he barked, drawing her into his arms.

"I told the family about the divorce", she answered him quietly.

"Okay", he frowned, "How many of those disgusting gingers do I have to hex into oblivion? Or maybe you prefer to beat them up?"

"Molly didn't accept it, the others just sat there and said nothing", she told him. "And they're not disgusting."

"They made you cry", he said, gently wiping the last tear from her cheek, "That's disgusting to me."

"I'm a little bit cold", she mumbled, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Come on", he said, pulling her closer and he apparated them both to his quarters.

She sat down on his couch and with a flick of his wand, he lighted the fire in the fireplace in front of her.

"Mistress ordered to brings yous this", Madgy popped in.

She handed Hermione a fairly large glass of kirch and with a snap, she left them alone again.

He sat down next to her and watched her sip her drink as she stared into the flames.

"I need to go back to the party", he said after a few minutes, "Do you want to join us?"

She just shook her head.

"I thought as much", he nodded, "Andromeda won't stay for much longer. I'll be back in half an hour tops."

He looked her over carefully as she just nodded again, her eyes still on the flames.

"If you need anything, just call for Madgy", he kissed the top of her head and with a last look at her still frame, he apparated away.

Her thoughts were all over the place. She knew without a doubt that the divorce was for the best. She just hoped that it wouldn't be at the cost of her family.

When Draco returned, she still sat there in the exact same position, only her glass was empty now.

He put his arm around her shoulders in comfort and sat there quietly, waiting for her to speak up.

She realised then and there that, even if she did lose her family over this divorce, she would always have him. And her Serpent family with him. Finally, she rolled her shoulders and relaxed into his side.

He put her empty glass down and pulled her onto his lap.

"Thank you for letting me come over", she whispered, her face pushed into his shirt.

"You're welcome", he murmured, his nose buried in her hair. "You're always welcome."

She lifted her head and suddenly, their faces seemed to be very close to eachother. Sweet baby dragons, she wanted to kiss him so badly... And then it dawned on her that she had no reason whatsoever not to. Not anymore.

When Hermione pushed herself up to close the gap, Draco pulled away.

"You don't want to do this", he mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure that I do", she told him, feeling a little confused.

He really wanted to believe her, but he just... Couldn't.

"You're emotional", he told her, "You drank some alcohol. You're going to regret this."

"No I'm not", she said, refusing to let go of him.

"Trust me Sweetheart", he sighed, "You'll regret this tomorrow."

"You'll let me kiss you tomorrow then?", she asked cheekily.

"Sure", he relented, not really believing she'd want to once the alcohol had left her system. She wasn't even divorced yet for Merlin's sake!

"Good", she grinned.

Finally she released him and took a step back. She reached behind her back and he heard a zipper being pulled. Her dress dropped to the ground, followed quickly by her simple black bra.

"What are you doing?", he all but squeaked when she stood in front of him in nothing but her silk black knickers and her pumps.

"Making sure that you won't change your mind", she said and with swaying hips she walked right past him into his bedroom. Amazing how she could still pull that little walk off with the alcohol in her system.

"Nice bracelet!", he called after her, angry with himself how the slight strain in his voice belied his bluff.

She turned with a grin, kissed her serpent bracelet on the head, in a very provocative way if you asked him, and with a wink she turned back around to his bed.

Cursing profoundly he stalked to his bathroom. He was going to need an extremely cold shower to get through the night. Some women really shouldn't drink any alcohol!

After a serious debate with himself, or rather, a war between his own head and his cock's, he decided to climb into his own bed after all.

Hermione was lying on her side, halfway on her stomach facing away from him. Her lower leg was stretched out, her upper leg folded in a ninety degree angle in front of her. Her arms were arranged much in the same way.

Draco climbed in beside her, careful not to touch her. Oh mighty Salazar, he wanted to touch her so badly. After a lot of tossing and turning he finally fell asleep, his nose pleasantly filled with her honey scented perfume.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Draco woke up feeling pleasantly warm. Sweet Merlin, he loved waking up on cold winter mornings, cosy in his bed, no need to get out, his witch draped over his chest...

Hold the floo, his witch draped over his chest? His eyes snapped open and he stared at her. Hermione had twisted around in her sleep. Her head was resting on top of his chest now, her arm around his waist and her upper leg was draped over his thighs. The rest of her was pressed flush against his side.

Cursing under his breath, he tried to shift her off of his body.

"Hmmm...", she hummed, "Don't move..."

 _Damn_ _it_ , _does she think that I'm Weasel?_

He carefully tried to move again.

"Please Draco", she said clearly now, twisting so she could look up at him.

"Morning", he said a little awkwardly.

"Hi", she smiled.

"I wanted to get you a hangover potion", he said lamely.

"Don't need one", she yawned, stretching her body, "I feel great."

"Okay", he said, looking her over. He couldn't deny that she really did look great.

"Yeah", she confirmed, crawling on top of him fully.

He stiffened completely.

 _Uh_ _oh, did I go too far_

"Draco?", she asked, her brave Gryffindor maskerade crumbling slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Fine", he answered, sounding a little strange. "What would you like for breakfast today?"

"You?", she said cheekily.

He finally dared to meet her Firewhisky gaze.

Oh sweet Salazar, she looked so beautiful. Her eyes looked back at him unflinchingly. Waiting for his answer. Waiting for him.

"Don't say things you don't mean Hermione", he said, not ready yet to believe that it could finally be happening.

 _If_ _this_ is _another dream_ , I _swear_ _to_ _Salazar_ _that_ _I_ _need_ _to_ _get_ _myself_ _committed_ to _the_ _Janus_ _Thickey Ward a.s.a.p_..

"I mean it", she said seriously.

She moved off of him and sat up, allowing him to do the same.

"Look", she sighed, "I know that my divorce isn't even finalised yet, but my marriage has been over for a very long time. Admitting failure was the most difficult part of it, really. But I've done that now and I'm ready."

"Ready for what?", he asked carefully.

"To move on", she answered. "With you... If you want me."

He just stared at her.

 _Great_. _Brilliant_ _idea_ _you_ _had_ _Hermione_ , _to_ _stop_ _waisting_ _time_ _and go straight_ _for_ _what_ _you_ _want_. _Clearly_ , _you've_ _misinterpreted_ _the_ _signs_. _Now_ _everything_ _will_ _be_ _awkward_ _with_ _him_. _Stupid_ , _stupid_ , _stupid_!

She swallowed hard and moved to leave the bed. His hand shot out and held her in place.

"Yes", he croaked, looking at her intensely.

"Yes?", she asked.

"I want to move on with you", he spelled out for her.

"Oh", she smiled, "Can I have that kiss now, like you promised me yesterday?"

He pulled her to him and finally his lips found hers. Her fingers tangled up in the sheets at his sides as his fingers curled possessively around the back of her neck. Her tongue swept over his lower lip and he let himself fall back onto the bed, pulling her on top of him.

She was held firmly in place as she opened up to him with a gasp, one hand still on her neck and the other firmly on her hip.

Their bliss was interrupted by the insistent tapping on the bedroom window. Hermione broke the contact and looked up to see where the noise came from.

"Ignore it", Draco growled, trying to pull her back down.

"Can't", she said, "It's Twix. I hope everything is okay with the children."

He sighed and let her go so she could open the window. He loved to see her walk through his bedroom in nothing but a pair of knickers, so he wasn't really complaining.

 _Hermione_ ,

 _Please_ _let_ _me_ _know_ _where_ _you_ _are_. _I_ _tried_ _to_ _call_ _you_ , _but_ _your_ _cellphone_ _goes_ _straight_ _to_ _voicemail_. _I_ _stopped_ _by_ _your_ _house_ _this_ _morning_ , _but_ _you_ _weren't_ _there_.

 _The_ _children_ are _fine_ , _I_ _hope_ _you_ _are_ _too_.

 _Please_ _call_ me _okay_? _Please_!

 _Love_ ,

 _Harry_

"It's from Harry", she told him, looking up at him. "He's really worried, your wards probably block out the signal from my phone."

"So, just send him a note, tell him you're fine", he shrugged.

"I do need to go back home you know", she said seriously, "It's too soon to tell the children. They've barely come to terms with the divorce and I have no idea how they would feel."

"I understand", he said, standing up and summoning a piece of parchment and a quill for her. "Write him back, take a nice shower and then you can go and face the music."

"Thanks Love", she said absentmindedly.

She totally missed his goofy grin at the endearment, because she turned around to the table in order to answer her friend.

 _Good_ _morning_ _Harry_ ,

 _I'm_ _okay_ , _I_ _just_ _didn't_ _want_ _to_ _be_ _alone_ _yesterday_.

 _Thank_ _you_ so _much_ _for_ _keeping_ _an_ _eye_ _on_ _my_ _children_.

 _I'll_ _be_ _home_ in _half_ _an_ _hour_.

 _XxX_

 _Hermione_

She giggled and cooed at Twix, who was headbutting her hand as she tried to tie the note to his leg.

After a last cuddle she let him go, encouraging him to get back to Harry as fast as he could.

"I'm going to take a quick shower", she said, pecking him on the lips.

"I could join you", he smirked, pulling her back to him to kiss her properly.

"Hmmm", she hummed, firmly untangling her fingers from his grip, "You really can't. I promised Harry I'd be home in thirty minutes."

She kissed him one last time and with a smile, she turned around to his bathroom door.

 _Hmmm_ , _such_ _a_ _delectable_ _arse_...

He couldn't resist the urge to give it a little swat. She squeaked in surprise and blushed slightly, but didn't tell him off.

 _It_ _seems_ _like_ _she's_ _not_ _opposed_ _to_ _those_ _kind_ _of_ _things_. _Yes_ , _we're_ _going_ _to_ _have_ _so_ _much_ _fun_...

With a coy look at him she disappeared from his view and closed the door behind her.

"Madgy", he called, summoning the elf.

She seemed to be waiting for his call, because she appeared in the middle of the room, fresh clothing for Hermione already in her hands.

"You're truly brilliant Madgy", he complimented her, "Could you make her something to go? She has to get back to her children in a few minutes."

Madgy nodded, her ears flapping enthusiastically and disapparated again.

"Hermione", he called, knocking on the bathroom door, "Madgy brought your clothes!"

"Thank you Madgy", she called back, not knowing that the elf was already gone, "Just put them on the sink please!"

Having no problem to offer himself up for the job, he took the clothes into the bathroom per her request.

To his utter dissatisfaction, she was already finished with her shower and was now standing in front of the mirror with a large fluffy towel wrapped around her body.

 _Note_ _to_ _self_ , _get_ _smaller_ _towels a.s.a.p..._

"Can you turn around for a minute?", she asked, taking her clothes from him.

He gave a resigned sigh and did as she'd requested. She dressed herself as quickly as possible, forgoing any hope of making her hair presentable.

"Draco", she said, pulling his hand to have him turn back to her. "I know this, us, isn't ideal at the moment... I can understand if you want to... You know... Keep things casual or something."

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her intensely.

"Is that why you're acting a bit odd?", he asked her, "Because you think that we would just be a casual thing?"

"You've let me go before, you know...", she said, feeling a little insecure under his scrutiny.

"That was different...", he told her, brushing his fingers through his hair uncomfortably. "I felt like I had no choice at the time. I don't feel anything like that right now. Do you?"

"Definitely not", she smiled, taking his hand in hers.

"So, it's full in then", he concluded, "No holding back."

"Well, two temporary restrictions though", she said.

"Tell me", he ordered.

"I don't want to tell the children before the divorce is finalised", she answered, "Like I said before, it'll be difficult enough for them to accept, especially for Rose."

"Fair and reasonable", he nodded, "Second restriction?"

"No sex until the divorce is finalised either", she said, "I've got a fidelity clause in my marriage contract."

"Why wasn't it triggered when we kissed?", he frowned, "Or when you pressed up against me in just your knickers?"

"Because I'm me", she grinned, "So I got my clause tailored to my own idea."

"Not much of a fidelity clause if you ask me", he said skeptically.

"You can touch me", she told him, "I just can't touch you. I can't come in contact with your cock or balls. Or I could, but I wouldn't recommend it for either of us."

"What would it do?", he asked curiously.

"I'd turn bright blue", she answered.

"That's not so bad", he grinned, pulling her closer, "I bet you'd be radiant in blue."

"You on the other hand", she smirked, "Would be covered in extremely painful boils and you wouldn't be able to touch anything made of fabric for at least a week or so."

"Ah, that would be less... Interesting", he said. "I hope that you get your divorce soon then."

He pecked her chastely on the cheek.

"Me too", she murmured, redirecting his lips to hers, kissing him passionately.

"You should go", he whispered against her neck when they parted for air.

"When will I see you again?", she asked him.

"I'll think of something", he said, kissing her again.

"I really need to go", she said, breaking away with a sad smile. "Harry can report me as missing any moment now."

He nodded and handed her the homemade muesli bar and cup of tea that Madgy had prepared for her.

Hugging her close, he took her to the apparition point and with a small smile, she apparated away.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"Mommy!", Hugo cried out the very next morning, "There's a huge owl sitting at our window!"

Hermione looked up from The Daily Prophet and immediately recognised the giant bird.

"Well, what are you waiting for?", she smiled, "Let him in!"

The owl hooted a greeting when Hugo opened the window for him and hopped inside. To the surprise of both of them, he stretched out his leg to Hugo.

Carefully he took the note, regarding the bird wearily.

When he was done, the owl hooted again and jumped from the counter to the table to feast on the piece of bacon that she was offering him.

"Who's a good owl", she cooed, "You're such a good boy Nestor..."

"Mom!", her son interrupted her, "Mom look!"

Still petting the bird with one hand, she took the note from him to read.

 _Dear_ _Hugo_ _Granger_ _Weasley_ ,

 _On_ _behalf_ _of_ _my_ _grandson_ _Scorpius_ , _I_ _hereby_ _cordially_ _invite_ _you_ _and_ _your_ _family_ _to_ _watch_ _the_ _fireworks_ _with_ _us_ _at_ _Malfoy_ _Manor_ _on_ _New_ _Year's_ _Eve_. I _was_ _informed_ _that_ _The_ _Irish_ _Firecrackers_ _give_ _the_ _best_ _shows_ _in_ _current_ _times_.

 _Please_ _let_ _us_ _know_ _if_ _you_ _can_ _make_ _it_ _and_ _how_ _many_ _seats_ _we_ _should_ _save_.

 _Kind_ _regards_ ,

 _Lucius_ _Malfoy_

"The Irish Firecrackers Mom!", Hugo danced beside her. "Can we go? Please? Please!"

"I don't know...", she mused, "We're supposed to go to Grimmauld Place..."

"Please Mommy, please!", he repeated.

"You know, it would be fun to take them as well", she smiled, "Albus would love to see Scorpius."

"I'll go floo him!", Hugo grinned, and ran from the kitchen.

She smirked in her tea and took out her phone. Nestor was feasting patiently on Hugo's abandoned breakfast of toast with eggs and bacon.

A few minutes later her phone rang.

"Hermione", Harry said wearily, "Why is my son discussing fireworks at Malfoy Manor with yours?"

"We got invited", she said calmly, sipping her tea. "I thought it would be fun for Albus too. And The Irish Firecrackers are supposed to be the best ones around."

"The Irish Firecrackers?", Rose interrupted her as she walked into the kitchen, "They're the best! Are we going?"

"They're coming to Malfoy Manor on New Year's Eve", she nodded, "We got invited."

"I guess I could suffer through the company of Scorpidork for The Irish Firecrackers", her daughter mused.

"Great, now James and Lily heard too...", Harry muttered in her ear.

"Language!", Hermione snapped at her daughter. "If we go, you better be at your best behaviour. Now, go ask your father."

"Hermione", Harry whined, "I don't want to spend New Year's Eve socialising with bloody Malfoy."

"Harry", she said rolling her eyes, "We got invited for the fireworks, not for the entire evening."

"Bloody hell...", he muttered, "Fine, I suppose we could go..."

She grinned as she heard Harry's children cheer through the phone.

"Good, I'll let them know", she said. "Now you, be a good friend and go to the floo to help my children convince their dad. Merlin knows my interference won't help them..."

"Fine", he answered her, "They'll owe me though..."

She laughed as he broke the connection.

A piece of paper was accioed swiftly and she jotted down her response.

 _Good_ _morning_ _Lucius_ ,

 _On_ _behalf_ _of_ _my_ _son_ , I _want_ _to_ _let_ _you_ _know_ _that_ _we're_ _all_ _glad_ _to_ _attend_ _the_ _fireworks_ _show_. _We'll_ _arrive_ _around_ _11:30_ _p.m._ _and_ _there_ _will_ _be_ _nine_ _of_ _us_. _I'll_ _arrange_ _for_ _a_ _portkey_.

 _See_ _you_ all _soon_ ,

 _Kind_ _regards_ ,

 _Hermione_

Nestor was already holding out his leg for her to attach the note. She gave the bird one last cuddle and he hopped back to the window. Closing the window behind him after he'd flown off, she quickly waved her wand to ward the kitchen door for a moment. On the other side of it, she could still hear her children and Harry arguing with Ron.

"Morning Sweetheart", Draco said when he picked up his mirror.

"Morning", she smiled, "I just let a handsome owl out of my kitchen window. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"I didn't send him, if that's what you're asking", he smirked. "I merely talked to Scorpius a bit about what a pity it was that he couldn't invite anyone for the show."

"Ah", she nodded, "So it was Scorpius's idea?"

"Surely not", he grinned, "My son merely told Father how he was missing Albus. Obviously Harry would never agree to have him come over, since you all were visiting..."

"So", she concluded, "You manipulated your son, into manipulating your Father, to manipulate Hugo into manipulating his family to come, so you could see me on New Year's Eve?"

"Hmmm", he hummed, "I suppose that sounds about right."

"Bloody Slytherin", she muttered, her smile belying her words.

"Are you happy Sweetheart?", he asked her, watching her closely.

"Obviously", she said drily. "I'm looking forward to seeing the fireworks."

"Oh you'll see fireworks alright", he teased suggestively.

"Prat", she scolded, her face heating up with a blush.

She heard Ron give in to Rose's whining at the other side of the door.

"I need to go", she said, "The children can come back any second."

"Bye Sweetheart", he answered, "See you in four days. Wear something sexy for me."

She rolled her eyes, blew a kiss at him and closed the connection, right in time to unward the door for her children to burst in.

"Mommy!", Hugo yelled excitedly, "Daddy said we could go! I can't believe we're going to see The Irish Firecrackers! Do you think I could meet them?"

"I'm sure that could be arranged", she smiled at him, "You can ask once we're there."

"Yes! Do you think they'd let me help?", he grinned.

"I don't know Hugo", she frowned, "But be careful, fireworks can be very dangerous."

"Daddy said you went to school with them", he continued, "Seamus and Fergus Finnigan."

"Well, I don't know Fergus, he's Seamus's older cousin", she told him, "But Seamus always had a special affinity with pyrotechnics. Your daddy shared a dorm with him back in our Hogwarts days."

"Wicked", he grinned, his eyes twinkling. "I'll go ask him. Seamus Finnigan is one of my heroes."

She smiled and shook her head disbelievingly as he ran back out.

"Mommy", Rose asked tentatively, "Won't it be weird for you to go there?"

"No", she frowned, "Why should it be?"

"Didn't they hold you prisoner there during the war?", she asked.

"They kept me safe", she answered carefully, "They all treated me very correctly until I could leave with your father and uncle Harry."

"Daddy said that he doesn't trust them", she said quietly.

"I know he doesn't", she answered, hugging her, "But he doesn't know them like I do. They're very nice people, in their own way. They kept me safe during the war, as much as they could anyway. Narcissa saved uncle Harry too. They're good people Rosie."

"If you say so Mom", she said sceptically and walked out.

Well, she supposed that could count as progress...


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Hermione pulled her glittering golden skirt a little bit lower when she looked into the mirror. She really wasn't used to wearing tight skirts above the knee anymore. She closed the golden shank buttons on the sleeves of her deep green blouse and looked herself over in the mirror one last time.

"Hermione", Harry called, knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you ready? The portkey is leaving in two minutes!"

"Coming!", she called, unlocking the door with a flick of her wand.

She followed him out and took her place between her two children.

"This is so exciting!", Hugo grinned, pressing his finger to the rusty watering can as if he was afraid that the thing would leave without him.

"Calm down Hugo", she smiled, hardly calm herself. "Only one minute to go."

"Yeah", Ron hiccuped, tossing his fifth can of beer to the side. "It's not like we're going somewhere nice."

"Classy", Ginny grumbled when he burped, "You should take a sober up potion."

"As if I'd want to go there sober", he sneered at his sister.

"Too late anyway", Harry muttered, right before the portkey whisked them away.

"Bloody hell", Ron grumbled, stumbling drunkenly.

"Madgy welcomes you", Madgy squeaked excitedly from their left side. "Drinks?"

She offered them all a glass of Narcissa's traditional champagne with elderflower syrup.

"Not for you Rose", she called when her daughter tried to take one, "You know you're not old enough yet."

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor", Lucius drawled, appearing through the rose arc in front of them with Narcissa on his side. "I hope that the refreshments are to your liking."

"Thank you Mister Malfoy", Harry answered politely, although a bit tense. "This champagne is really nice."

"Yes, although the children can't have alcohol yet", she couldn't help but comment.

"Of course", he drawled, "Maybe they would like to join Scorpius. He's on the platform in the center of the maze with his father, overseeing the setup for the show."

"Yes!", Hugo cheered, "Can we go Mom?"

"Only if you're careful", she said strictly.

"I'll lead you through the maze", Narcissa offered. "Please follow me."

Ginny decided to go with her to keep an eye on the children, leaving Hermione, Harry and Ron with Lucius.

Ron, who had yet to speak a word, was chugging down his second glass of champagne.

"Ron", she frowned, "You've already had beer at home."

"And?", he sneered at her, "It's not like you were going to drink it."

He gestured at her with his glass, sloshing the liquid over the edge and right on her shirt.

"Charming", Lucius sniffed, his upturned nose not a pose this time.

"Watch it Malfoy", Ron slurred, "Keep your stupid old nose out of my business."

"Ron...", Harry said, trying to get him to shut up.

"What?", he slurred, turning to Harry. "Stupid bloody Death Eater thinks that he can get away with anything."

"Ronald!", she tried to shut him up.

"Don't you Ronald me Hermione", he snapped at her. "You of all people should not want to be here. I heard the rumours, what happened during the war, him and his son passing you around from one Death Eater to the next..."

As he kept on rambling, throwing a mix of insults and lies around, the sky above them turned darker and darker.

She turned to Lucius to ask what was happening, but it was clear to her from the moment that she looked at his face. Stepping closer to him, she could practically feel his magic crackling around him, voliatile and enraged. The wards of the Manor reacted to his slipping control.

"Lucius!", she tried to get his attention, but she couldn't tear his focus away from Ron. By now, the sky above them was jet-black and a fierce wind picked up.

"Hermione!", Harry yelled at her, his wand drawn. "Get out of the way! I need to take him down!"

She refused to move and threw herself at Lucius instead.

"Lucius, snap out of it!", she ordered, grabbing his hands. "He's not worth going back to Azkaban for! Lucius!"

He just gritted his teeth in a low vibrating growl and didn't respond to her pleas.

"Lucius", Narcissa called, hurrying back from the maze.

Hermione stepped to the side to let her get closer.

"Lucius", she whispered softly, putting her hand on his cheek. "Come back to me. Don't leave me... Not again."

A few tense seconds ticked by before he let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, she'd never seen them look so cold. Not since the war had ended.

Relieved that he got a handle on himself again, she finally turned around to her soon to be ex-husband and pulled her wand out of her sleeve.

"What?", he slurred, "You going to hex me now? You're just an irritating whiny little witch..."

"Silencio", she said calmly, finally shutting him up.

His eyes bulged out with rage and it looked like he was trying to yell himself hoarse, waving his fist at her furiously.

"Head Auror Potter", Lucius drawled, stepping up next to her protectively. "Mister Weasley here is spoiling my party, insulting me and upsetting my guest. I know you're not on duty at the moment, but would you be so kind to remove him from my property?"

Harry watched his display of protectiveness towards her sceptically and turned to her. She crossed her arms and gave him a small nod, which seemed to tick Ron off again.

"Right", he nodded, flinging his arm over Ron's shoulder. "Come on mate, let's get out of here."

Ron tried to grab her, but she avoided him and stepped backwards until she stood between Lucius and Narcissa.

"Hermione will go fetch Ginny and the kids", Harry shushed his friend, "We'll just go ahead and we'll see them back at Grimmauld Place."

"Sure Harry", she nodded, "We'll be right there."

 _After_ _the_ _show_ _at_ _least_.

This finally seemed to placate Ron and he let Harry lead him through the gates until they could apparate away.

"I'm sorry Lucius", she sighed, turning back to him. "He's ruined everything."

"Not everything", he answered, surprisingly gentle, "Just your shirt."

She frowned and looked down at the big wet spot on her stomach.

"Madgy will get that fixed for you Dear", Narcissa said, summoning the elf with her finger. "Madgy, please take Hermione inside to fix her shirt and go inform Mrs. Potter that her brother and husband decided to head home early."

Madgy nodded, her ears flopping enthusiastically and before Hermione could even say thank you, she was apparated away.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

 ***WARNING* Chapter** **contains** **smut** ***WARNING***

"Please", Madgy said simply, holding her hand out.

Hermione unbuttoned her shirt quickly and handed it over to her. With a snap, the elf was gone and her shirt with her. She stared out of the window, making sure to keep the curtain between her and the glass, just in case someone would look up.

"Not exactly what I had in mind when I asked you to wear something sexy", Draco drawled, making her jump as he walked in. "But I'm certainly not complaining."

"Draco", she sighed, still clutching the curtain. "How did you know where I was?"

"I heard Madgy inform Weaslette that her hubby and brother split", he shrugged, "The wards told me the rest."

"Stupid sentient Manor...", she muttered under her breath.

"Not sentient yet", he shrugged, hearing what she'd said, "Not like Hogwarts. But we're getting closer, I'm guessing it'll take another 300 years or so of absorbing spells, wards and magical power of the residents."

"How do you know you're getting closer?", she asked curiously.

"The Manor still recognises Father as head of the family", he said, walking up to the window to look outside, "Even if he legally turned everything over to me right after the war. The wards are set to follow the legal head of the family, not necessarily the oldest family member. And still, even when he didn't have a wand, he ruled the Manor over me."

"Amazing", she marvelled.

"Why are you still clutching that curtain?", he asked curiously.

"I don't want those people downstairs to see me half naked in your room.", she frowned.

"They can't see you", he told her, "The windows are charmed like that since I was six years old."

He held out his arms to her.

"I didn't know that", she said, stepping into his waiting embrace. "What happened when you were six?"

She pressed her upper body to his, still feeling exposed to the people down below.

"Ah, well, Mother loved to host prim and proper tea parties in the rose garden, right where they're having this party now", he told her, his fingers running down her arms. "And you know how it goes when you're six, alone and extremely bored..."

"Yes I do", she nodded, "But nothing I did would have caused closing the curtains."

"Well", he said, running his hand through his hair, "Let's just say that the attendants didn't enjoy looking at my naked arse."

"You were mooning them?", she laughed. "I wouldn't mind looking at your naked arse."

"Hmmm", he hummed, his fingers gliding over the smooth fabric of her skirt now, "Likewise..."

She gasped and tried to stop him from pulling her skirt up.

"They can't see you, I promise", he said seriously, "Mother wove the glamours into the wards personally."

A shaky breath escaped her lips, but she allowed him to pull her skirt up until it was bunched around her waist.

"Good girl", he purred in her ear, his hands covering her her arse now.

The sound of his voice shot straight to her core. If he was surprised that she wasn't wearing any knickers, he didn't show it.

Gently he grabbed her hips and turned her until her back was resting against his chest.

"Good Salazar, you're so sexy", he whispered in her ear, looking at her reflection in the window.

Maybe it was the way his fingers ghosted over her thighs or the way he kissed her neck, but somehow she didn't doubt him.

He traced the faded scar of her Muggle c-section just above of her aching center. She arched back unintentionally and smiled when she felt his erection against her arse.

"Careful Pet", he rumbled in her ear when she kept pushing back, stimulating him through his pants. "I might need to punish you if you keep that up."

Before she could answer him, his fingers slipped down over her already slick flesh. He found her clit and started to circle it, his thumb slipping over it at an irregular pace.

She moaned and he couldn't help but rub his cock against her arse, highly irritated by their restrictions.

He bent a little lower and started to kiss her shoulder while his fingers slipped down to her wet opening and back up again to her clit.

"Are you going to come for me Pet?", he asked, kissing the sensitive skin behind her ear now.

Unable to form coherent words she just moaned, his fingers moving rapidly over her clit now.

"Yeah", he growled, "I think you are."

With those words he pushed his hand down, his fingers sliding inside whilst the heel of his hand pressed against her clit.

"Open your eyes Pet", he whispered, his fingers slipping in and out, the heel of his hand rubbing her clit just right.

It took her a few seconds to comply, but when she opened them, she could see their reflection in the window.

Outside, the countdown to New Year started, but she could hardly hear it over the roaring in her own ears.

"I hope you'll enjoy the fireworks", he smirked and as his lips found the pulse in her neck, he pushed down the heel of his hand almost violently.

"Draco!", she cried out, her hips bucking, seeking out even more friction.

The first rocket exploded in the air, but she never saw it. He'd curled his fingers just right and with a low moan, she fell apart in his arms.

By the time she opened her eyes again, the last of the fireworks exploded in front of her, forming a golden dragon.

"Happy New Year", Draco murmured, still pressing light kisses over her neck.

"You too", she whispered hoarsely, capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

He hissed when she pushed back, her arse pressing against his erection again.

"Don't tease", he warned her.

"Are you wearing underwear?", she asked, twisting around in his arms.

"Yes?", he answered, his eyebrow raising in question.

"Good", she purred, her fingers finding the button of his pants easily.

He swallowed heavily when her hand pressed against his cock, rubbing it through his underwear.

"I missed you so much", she purred, stimulating him even more. "I want nothing more than to take this out of its confinements and lick it..."

A growl escaped his lips and he bucked against her hand involuntarily.

"And when I'm done licking you, tasting you...", she continued, "I want you to pin me down and fuck me until I scream..."

He grunted and came, his seed making a mess of his underwear.

"Happy New Year Draco", she smiled, pecking his lips.

She pulled her hand a away, but before she could step backwards, he caught her wrist.

"I want you to go home smelling like me", he murmured.

He pushed his hand down his pants and looked her in the eye. When she didn't pull away, he gathered some of his cum on his fingers and pushed it inside of her, smearing it through her folds.

Her breathing picked up again and he smirked, his fingers already edging closer to her clit.

"Wait", she choked out, catching his wrist. "We've been gone for too long already. I need to find the kids and head back home."

"When can I see you again?", he asked, letting her go reluctantly.

"After Christmas break probably", she answered. "All my time will be divided between work and the children."

She smoothed down her skirt as he scourified his pants, adjusting his clothes. Walking out of the bedroom, she found her shirt waiting for her on the table.

"Hermione", he called, catching her arm before she could walk out on him. "Call me, alright?"

"Every day", she smiled, kissing him on the lips.

"Twice a day", he murmured, pulling her against him.

"I'll do my best", she promised, "But only if you apparate me down now."

He sighed and nodded, apparating them into a hidden corner of the labyrinth. She squeezed his hand one last time and reluctantly, he let her go.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

The next week passed in a tense kind of peace. Ron acted as if nothing happened and Hermione tried to avoid and ignore him whenever she could.

"Do you really have to go to work Mom?", Hugo asked, pulling her sleeve. "It's less than three days before we go back to school."

Ever since the Christmas party at the Burrow, he was acting more clingy than usual.

"You know I do Sweetie", she answered, regretting that she actually had to. "But I'll be home for lunch and this weekend I don't have to work until you go back to Hogwarts on Sunday afternoon, alright?"

She kissed him on the head and hurried off to work. She had a meeting with a few potential deliverers for the smartphones and she wanted to close a deal today.

When she arrived in her office she had fifteen minutes to spare before the meeting. Thank Merlin she had everything prepared already. She was gathering her files when her mirror heated in her pocket.

"Hi Draco", she said distractedly when she picked up and saw his face. "I'm sorry, I don't have much time right now. I have a meeting in a few minutes."

"Hmmm, I don't need much time", he smirked, "But I do need to touch you. Badly. Please let me through your floo?"

A shiver went down her spine and she blushed. She loved how much he wanted her.

"Can't right now", she smiled reluctantly, "I need to go..."

"Please, just for a few minutes", he asked. "That's all I need to get you off anyway. I want to make you come all over your desk Pet..."

"Why do you call me Pet?", she asked to distract him. "I've always wondered."

"Because you always start out a tiny bit skittish", he told her. "But then, when I've got your trust, you become wild, like a lioness. And I love to pet and play with your wild side."

"Noted", she blushed. "I really have to go now. I'll see you next week?"

"I want to see you before", he stated, "I'll find a way."

"Okay", she smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Bye Draco."

"Bye Sweetheart", he winked at the mirror and she closed the connection.

Fuck, she was running late. She gathered her stuff and with a quick pace she walked to the conference room.

"Good morning", Lucius greeted her in his usual dry tone, "Running late I see."

"Morning", she greeted him back, taking her seat to his left. "Not at all, I'm perfectly prepared."

She put her files down and poured out her tea with a flick of her wand.

"Besides", she continued, "The meeting doesn't start until I walk in."

A glance at Lucius learned her that he had trouble keeping a straight face. Other people would never see it, but she noticed the clench of his jaw. Smirking at him, she waved her wand to open the doors and get the meeting started.

About four hours later, Hermione was pleased to sign the contract they had drawn up.

"Good work Lucius", she complimented him, "I loved the look on their faces when you started talking about tracking apps."

"Yes, we got a good deal", he agreed. "Are you joining me for lunch at the Manor?"

"I would if I could", she said with a pang of regret, "But I promised my son to be home for lunch."

"Sure", he waved her apologies off, "You should never disappoint your son."

"I do my best", she nodded. "See you after lunch?"

He nodded a bit pensively and after a short wave, she hurried off home.

"I'm home!", she called when she stepped through the backdoor, fully expecting for Hugo to come running like he had done the past few days.

"Where's your brother?", she asked Rose, who was staring at the microwave until her soup was hot.

"Floo", she answered, taking a picture of her soup with the smartphone Ron gave her two days earlier.

"Hi Hugo", she said, walking in the living room, "Hi Albus."

"Hi Aunt Hermione", he greeted grimly.

"What's wrong?", she asked, kneeling down in front of the floo next to her son.

"I'm grounded for the remainder of the break", he told her, "Mom caught me copying Scorp's transfiguration homework."

"You should know better Albus", she reprimanded him.

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to get good grades for once", he sighed, "The worst part is that Mum had VIP tickets for a tour in the World Cup Stadion and Lily refused to go if I couldn't. Someone needs to watch her, so Dad said no-one will get to go now. James is furious with me."

"I don't know why he's mad", Hugo shook his head, "An empty stadion seems dreadfully boring to me."

"Hear hear", Albus agreed.

Hermione looked pensively for a moment.

"Is your Dad home?", she asked him.

"He's out with James", he answered, "Mum's upstairs braiding Lily's hair."

She gestured for him to hang on and fished her phone out of her purse.

"Hi Harry", she said cheerfully when he picked up. "... Uh uh... Yeah... Yes, we're fine..."

She listened to his story about the new quidditch gloves he'd just bought for James.

"Harry, what I'm actually calling you for", she said, "I promised Albus to tutor him in transfiguration and I actually have some time tomorrow..."

Harry interrupted her at this point.

"Uhuh...", she said patiently, "No I didn't know that... Yes, I understand."

She could hear James giving comments in the background now.

"If you want, I can tutor Albus at your place", she said, "And I can bring Hugo along to keep Lily company. You could go to the stadion, maybe take Ron and Rose..."

James was cheering enthusiastically now.

"Yes, talk it over with Ginny", she smiled, "Yes, let me know... Yes... Bye Harry."

Closing the connection, she nodded at Albus.

"Thanks Auntie", Albus grinned, "I swear you're my favourite aunt forever."

"You better start studying", she said firmly, "I wasn't kidding about the tutoring. Bye Albus."

He waved and closed the connection.

"So", she grinned at Hugo, "Someone promised to make me lunch?"

"It's in the fridge", he said, taking her to the kitchen.

After a delicious lunch of sandwiches and a fruit salad, she hurried back to the office.

Lucius popped in to make the final arrangements for the smartphones and Alice confirmed the last arrangements for the annual Ministry New Year's Drink next week.

Three hours later Harry finally confirmed that she could tutor Albus the next day and that Ron and Rose would join them for the stadion tour. She smiled and picked her mirror up.

"Sweetheart", Draco greeted when he picked up his mirror, "Decided to let me through your floo?"

"Can't, I still have to finish up work", she smiled, "Did you know that Scorpius let Albus copy his homework?"

"He did what!?", he frowned, "No I didn't know that, he should know better."

Clearly irritated, he raked his fingers through his hair.

"I think I have the perfect punishment though", she told him.

"You're going to lecture him?", he jested.

"No, but I might lecture you if you're not careful", she replied drily.

"I don't mind if you lecture me", he smirked, "As long as you do it naked."

"Anyway", she ignored his comment, "I'm tutoring Albus at Grimmauld Place tomorrow, I think Scorpius should join him."

"Do you control his floo?", he asked.

"Nope, but I can open the front door", she said smartly. "Obviously, Scorpius can't go wandering through the streets of London alone..."

"I like your thinking", Draco grinned, "What time are we expected?"

"Two p.m., we've got until six", she said. "And Draco?"

"Yes?", he asked.

"Wear something sexy", she grinned.

"Only for you", he told her.

They said their goodbyes and closed the connection.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"... Lily can go into the garden if she wants to, but Albus is not allowed", Ginny pointed out.

"I understand", Hermione answered patiently, tying Rose's scarf around her neck, much to her daughter's annoyance.

"James!", Ginny called, walking away from her with Rose hot on her heels.

"Harry", she hissed, pulling him away slightly.

"What?", he whispered, looking a little concerned.

"I want to order Turkish tonight, you know how much Hugo loves those chicken durum", she told him, "But Ron and Rose don't care for it. Can't you take them out for pizza after the stadion tour? I'll feed everyone here."

"I can't promise", Harry smiled, pushing his glasses straight "But I'll try to convince Ginny."

"Thanks", she gave him a quick hug, which he returned rather fiercely.

"You alright?", he whispered, keeping her in a bear hug. "I haven't been able to really talk to you since Christmas Day."

"I'm okay", she assured him, "I know where to find you if I need you."

"I want you to know that I talked to Ron after you left", he told her.

"After I was kicked out like a stray dog", she corrected him bitterly.

"About that", he said, "I also want you to know that both Bill and Charlie had a serious talk with Molly after the children had gone to bed. They wanted me to tell you that they support your decision."

"Tell them thanks", she said, pulling away from his hug, "That means a lot to me."

"George... George had a lot to drink. He said that you should never have married Ron in the first place", he whispered, still not letting her go. "He said... He said it should have been Fred. That Fred wanted to get to know you better after the war. He had a full out brawl with Ron. Angelina had to put him to bed after that."

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Too bad that couldn't be", she sighed, "Maybe everything would have been different then."

"Dad!", James interrupted their emotional chat, "We're going to be late for the tour!"

"Coming!", he called, turning back to her.

"I'm fine", she said, ushering him to the door. "Go. Go!"

When they were finally gone, she took out her mirror and messaged Draco. It took him only a minute to appear across the street, his arm securely linked with Scorpius's.

She checked if the street was clear, hurried through the wards and pulled him and his son inside.

"Glad you could make it", she smiled. "Welcome to Grimmauld Place."

Draco looked around curiously as he followed her into the large study.

"You can hang your coats over there", she said, pointing at the coat rack next to the door.

Scorpius seemed to be awed by her and on the verge of asking her a ton of questions, mostly about Rose probably, but was held in check by his upbringing.

"Would you like a tour of the house?", she asked Draco when she noticed him observing the original trimmings of the Black ancestral home.

"If you don't mind", he answered politely. "I'm half Black after all and their history fascinates me."

"Gladly", she smiled at him, "Albus is waiting for you through there", she told Scorpius. "We'll join you in a few minutes, you both better get ready to start on your homework."

"Thank you", he nodded politely and waisted no more time to get to his mate.

She smiled at Draco when they heard their enthusiastic meeting through the door.

"Come on", she said, holding out her hand to him. "Lily and Hugo are in the garden making snowmen, I don't expect them back inside for at least an hour."

He grinned and let his fingers glide against hers, gripping her hand tightly. She gave him a small smile and started the tour.

Something was off. Maybe even wrong. The longer he observed her during her tour, the more sure he was of that. When they'd reached the dining room, he couldn't keep silent anymore.

"Hermione", he interrupted her tale of the Black family tree tapestry that used to be on that wall to their left.

"What?", she asked, turning to him, but not quite meeting his gaze.

"Tell me", he said simply, leaning against the wall.

"Harry told me what happened after I left The Burrow on Christmas Day", she sighed, sitting down in the nearest chair. "Bill, Charlie and George all support me."

"Why do you look so sad then?", he frowned. "Does Potter..."

"No, he supports me too", she assured him, "He even talked to Ron about it. It's just something George said."

"Go on", he encouraged her, folding his arms across his chest.

"He said I should never have married Ron", she said quietly. "That it should have been Fred. And that got me thinking, you know..."

 _Thinking?_ _What_ _was_ _she_ _thinking?_ _Wasn't_ _she_ _happy_ _now_ , _with_ him _?_ _Did_ _she_ _want_ _to_ _get_ _rid_ _of_ _him?_

The thought alone made him want to lash out at her.

"Got you thinking what?", he said harshly. "How you'd still be happily married with him? Free of me?"

"Don't be like that Draco", she snapped back at him, standing up from her chair.

"I'm not like your friends Hermione", he said defensively. "I'm nothing like Fred. Or Potter or Longbottom."

Suddenly Draco felt very vulnerable. With a slight blush and a scowl to hide his discomfort, he turned to the window.

"Come on Draco", she said softly, reaching out to him. "You know nothing compares to you."

Gently she took his hand and his gaze met hers.

"I know I'm not special", he said, "I'm a Death Eater. Damaged goods and all. Not quite what you would call a catch."

"Oh Love", she sighed, "Without you I could do whatever I want. Eat in fancy restaurants, see whoever I want and have fun... But I don't want all that. Without you, my life would be hollow. I love you."

There. There it was. She dared to admit it. To herself and to him. Finally.

He stared at her. Flabbergasted. Awed. And then he felt something inside his chest break free.

"I love you too", he rushed out, almost afraid that he'd waited too long to say it.

The doubt melted away fast though, because she waisted no time and launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck to pull him down for a fierce kiss.

He had no clue how he'd managed it, but somehow they ended up with her sitting on Potter's dining table and him standing between her legs.

They only came up for air when they heard a door slam down the hall.

"Shit", she panicked, pushing him away slightly.

"I don't think they're coming here", he whispered, listening to Lily's chatter.

"I'm going to the bathroom", she whispered back to him. "You go back to the study, I'll be there in a minute."

He stole one more kiss before he helped her off the table and let her take the second door to avoid the kids.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Draco finally understood what being over the moon felt like. She loved him. HIM. He was on cloud nine. It was fucking amazing. Fantastic. Bloody marvelous.

When he entered the study, he felt his cloud dissolve a little. Both boys were shouting, parchment and books were scattered throughout the room and there were actually a few blots of ink on the ceiling.

"Scorpius!", he shouted, pinching the bridge of his nose.

His son dropped the book he was about to throw at Albus as if it was on fire.

"Hi Mister Malfoy", Albus greeted, obviously intending on sweet talking himself out of it.

One icy glare was enough to shut him up. It seemed that the boy did have a few more braincells than his father after all.

"Sit", he ordered, both boys hurrying to comply. "Don't move."

A few swishes of his wand fixed the room again. Scorpius proud look made his heart melt a little.

"That was bloody amazing", Albus said in awe, "It looked like you were dancing. Bloody amazing, seriously."

"It's because of the duelling", Scorpius told his friend, "My Dad can beat anyone."

"Not my Mom", Hugo said, walking through the door. "My Mom is brilliant."

All children started to shout now, bringing Draco close to losing his temper again.

"Silencio", Hermione snapped, effectively shutting them all up. "What the hell is this ruckus about?"

"Apparently", Draco answered her after removing the spell non-verbally, "They are fighting over who'd win if we duelled, you or me."

"Auntie", Albus asked sweetly, "If we're all good and finish our homework, will you duel with Mister Malfoy? It would be highly educational."

If he wasn't raised better, Draco would have rolled his eyes. The kid really needed to work on his manipulation skills.

"Maybe you're right", she answered to his surprise. "You better take out your books and start working."

Both boys hurried to comply, whilst Hugo and Lily took out a wizarding chess set.

"I can't believe you fell for that", Draco whispered in her ear when all the children were occupied.

"By the time they're finished, you need to leave", she whispered back. "Besides, you wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

"Never", he grinned and pinched her arse.

"Autch", she swatted his hand away, "You will pay for that."

"Are you going to punish me?", he grinned, making sure no-one noticed their interaction.

"Damn sure", she hissed, pretending to read through Albus's notes.

"I'm looking forward to it", he smirked, pinching her again for good measure.

She practically growled at him and he grinned, but didn't push his luck any further.

The rest of the afternoon passed in relative peace, except for the bloodbath happening on the chessboard in the corner.

Draco was starting to doze off when he was suddenly startled by a sharp noise. His wand was already half out of his sleeve before he realised that it was Hermione's phone.

She smirked at him and fished it out of her purse.

 _We're_ _good_ _for_ _dinner_ , _we'll_ _be_ _home_ _by_ _8_.

 _X_

 _Harry_

"I'm going to order a bite to eat", she said, "Are you staying for dinner Scorpius?"

The boy didn't answer, but looked at his father with a hopeful gaze. He smiled and nodded at his son.

"We'd love to Madam", he beamed at her.

"You can call me Hermione", she smiled. "So, durum or doner for you?"

"He'll have a doner kebab with garlic sauce", Albus decided when he saw that Scorpius was a bit lost for an answer.

"Falafel durum with mayo for me please", Lily asked politely.

"Chicken durum with andalouse sauce for me!", Hugo said enthusiastically.

"What's andalouse sauce?", Draco asked curiously.

"It's a sauce based on tomatoes, eggs and mustard", she told him. "The kebab around the corner lived in Belgium for a few years and imports it from there. It's the best sauce for a chicken durum if you ask me."

"And me", her son supported her choice.

"Well, I must try it then", he grinned at their enthusiasm.

"You proofread their homework", she ordered him, "I'll go order the food."

He was almost finished with Scorpius' work when she came back.

"It'll be another hour before the food is ready", she told them, "They have a lot of orders tonight."

"Just enough time for your duel", Albus beamed, the other children backing him up at lightning speed.

Hermione sighed and looked at Draco.

"Fine", she said, "Let's get this over with."

"I'll show you to daddy's dueling room!", Lily said and danced out of the room, the others in tow.

"You go watch in the observation room", she ordered the children, "I don't want you distracting us."

She ushered them to the door and tapped something on the panel next to the door.

"What's that?", he asked curiously.

"Timer", she said, "Harry incorporated some Muggle technology in the house. Or rather, Teddy did."

He rolled his sleeves up and took his place.

"What are the rules?", he asked.

"Nothing lethal, obviously", she said drily, taking her place as well. "Nothing that breaks the skin or that does permanent damage."

"Agreed", bowing to her as she did the same.

Slowly, they started circling around each other.

"Scared Malfoy?", she grinned.

"You wish", he smirked back at her.

Both of them sent a few stunners to feel eachother out. Hermione avoided or blocked them with minimal movement, whilst Draco duelled fluently and with grace.

"You still fight the same way as you used to", she commented, making sure that he didn't leave her sight.

"I'd like to think that I still have a few tricks up my sleeve", he grinned.

A quick volley of hexes followed from both sides.

"Sexy", she teased, leering down at his body.

He took a chance and looked down, only to see his naked bellybutton.

"Did you just blow a hole in my shirt?", he asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's not a hole", she grinned "It's see trough."

He growled and another round of hexes was fired.

"Damn it woman!", he shouted, "STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIRT!"

She laughed and twisted out of his reach.

"That's it, enough played", he muttered. "Serpensortia!"

She cast a quick shield before the snake could coil itself around her leg. Duelling was a bit harder now, having to watch out for both the man and his snake.

 _Hahaha_ , _good_ _one_ _Hermione_... _Wait_ , _that's_ _it_...

"Avis!", she shouted, "Oppugno!"

The flock of birds viciously attacked Draco's snake, rendering it useless to him.

"Avis!", she cast again, creating a second flock of birds. She didn't attack him with it, but positioned them in front of his face, obstructing his vision.

"Impedimenta", he snapped, slowing down the birds just enough to remove them.

Both of them were breathing heavily now.

"Time!", Albus called, slamming the door open and abruptly terminating the duel. "That was absolutely brilliant."

"Thank you Albus", she smiled, trying to brush her hair back.

"Draco, could you remove these?", she frowned, pointing up to the antlers growing on her head.

"Only if you fix my shirt", he bargained.

"Deal", she said, stepping closer to him.

He went to work and brushed her hair back lovingly, pretending that it was in order to shrink her antlers.

When he was done, she fixed his shirt, her fingers running over it softly.

"There", she said, looking up at him. "All done."

It took him a ridiculous amount of self-restraint not to kiss her right then.

"Thank you", he whispered.

"You're welcome", she smiled. "And I'm glad you're keeping the bunny tail, very sexy."

His eyes widened and his hand was halfway to his bum before he realised that she was joking.

"Got you!", she cackled. "I'll get dinner, be right back!"

She fled the room before he could retaliate.

"Father!", Scorpius called. "We're going to wait at the table. Are you coming?"

"Sure sure", he answered, following his son.

He didn't think he'd seen Scorpius so happy and carefree since his mother died. And she made it happen. Sweet Salazar, and he loved her even more for it.

When Hermione returned, they decided to take their dinner to the TV room.

"Teddy installed it last week", Lily told them. "It was very difficult to have it installed in a magical house like this one. Computers are easier for some reason, it has something to do with the type of connection and power source..."

"Oh, Lord of the Rings is on!", Albus said excitedly, pulling Scorpius down on the couch next to him.

Hermione enlarged the couch to fit all the children and took the two-seater for herself, Draco joining her.

"Enjoy", she said, all of them digging into their food with gusto.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

"Be good Hugo", Hermione said sternly, walking him to the Hogwarts Express on Sunday afternoon.

"Yeah, like your sister", Ron said, hugging Rose close.

"I will", he promised, "Look there's James, Albus and Lily!"

They met the Potters at the entry of the wagon.

"Do you have your gloves James?", Harry asked.

"Scorpius!", Lily shouted, surprising them all by running to the blonde boy and grabbing his arm. "Will you sit with us?"

Scorpius glanced at his father, but he kept his face carefully blanc.

"Err, sure Lily...", he answered a bit confused as she kept her arm linked with his.

Harry wanted to say something, but he was stopped by Ginny. Hermione looked over their heads to Draco, but for once he wasn't looking at her. She turned to see what he was looking at and her eyes landed on her daughter. Rose seemed to be struggling to keep the disappointment from her face. Interesting...

The Hogwarts Express broke the tense moment by signaling its departure. All children were ushered into the train and soon, they were gone.

"Well, I'm off to work", Ron said. "Bye Harry. Gin..."

He turned and left without another word.

"Hermione", Ginny said watching her brother go, "Are you really going through with the divorce?"

"Yes Ginny", she confirmed, "I really am."

"I need... time to process this", her sister-in-law answered. "We'll see you soon?"

"I hope so, yes", she smiled sadly.

"Bye", the redhead said, and after a quick hug from Harry, they left her alone.

Hermione sighed and rolled her shoulders. The platform was deserted by now. She turned towards the exit and smiled when she found Draco there, leaning against a pillar.

"Waiting for me Mister Malfoy?", she smiled.

"Well, someone should make sure that you get home safely", he said drily. "There's a lot of people around with bad intentions you know..."

"Hmmm, my hero", she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Is it safe now?"

"You're safe from everyone but me", he said smoothly, kissing her softly.

"I fucking knew it", a voice sound from behind her.

"Get lost", he mumbled, opening one eye to glare at Greg.

"Wouldn't be much of a bodyguard if I did", he answered drily as she took a step backwards.

"Are you coming home with me?", he asked her, ignoring Greg completely.

"Can't", she said, "I have to start on my proposal for the divorce to divide our assets. I want to get it over with, so I made us an appointment in a week."

"Good", he nodded, "Are you free for lunch tomorrow?"

"I think I can spare a few minutes for lunch with you", she said cheekily.

"Me too", Greg imitated her in an exaggerated way. "You're not going anywhere without me Princess. Not until Auror Potter considers it safe."

"For fuck's sake...", Draco muttered.

Hermione took a few steps away from them and took out her phone.

"Hi Lucius", she said, smirking at a puzzled looking Draco and Greg. "I see your prototype smartphone is working well."

Draco frowned and crossed his arms.

"Yes, it does take some practice", she smiled. "Listen, I won't keep you much longer. I merely wanted to take you up on that offer you made me last Friday, about lunch at the Manor?"

Draco was smiling too now.

"Alright, I'll have my office floo connected to the Manor", she finished. "See you tomorrow... Bye!"

"Having lunch with my father now?", Draco smirked.

"Indeed", she grinned. "You can join us. If you're good."

"Oh, I'll be SO good to you", he purred.

"Helloooo", Greg interrupted them. "You're in public for Merlin's sake."

"Yes! Thank you Greg", she blushed. "I really need to go, see you tomorrow."

She apparated away before they could stop her.

"Yes, thank you Greg", he imitated her.

Greg slapped his shoulder with a grin, the both of them disappearing with a snap as well.

"Thank you again for having me Lucius", Hermione said politely. "It's nice to get out of the office for lunch once in a while."

"You're welcome Dear", Narcissa answered for him. "Lucius tends to forget about lunch too when he's working."

"I really need to get back now", she said, standing up from the table. "I need to proofread some diplomatic letters to Macusa for the international relations department."

"I'll come with you", Lucius said, kissing Narcissa's hand.

"Until tonight", he smiled at his wife. "Bye Draco."

She smiled at him and flooed back to the ministry.

She had just closed the door behind Lucius when her floo flared up again and Draco stepped through.

"Did I forget something?", she frowned as he walked up to her.

"Only this", he murmured, pulling her against his body.

He brushed her hair to the side as he leaned down, kissing her deeply. His tongue swept across her lips, teasing her to open up for him. A light sigh escaped her lips as he picked her up and placed her on top of her desk.

She should be angry as he was messing up her perfectly organised files, but honestly, she couldn't care less. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him as close as she possibly could. He growled as she playfully nipped his lower lip and his hand crept up her black pleated skirt.

Her WiCom buzzed and she almost jumped out of her skin in fright.

"Madam Minister", Alice said, "Head Auror Potter is here to see you."

"Send him away", Draco asked, kissing her neck.

"Can't, he'd come in anyway", she told him. "Get under the desk, quick."

He frowned, but did what she told him. The desk wasn't that big, so she had to place her legs on either side of him.

 _Well_ , _this_ _provides_ _opportunities_...

"You can let him in Alice, thank you", she addressed her assistant, quickly opening the closest file on her desk.

"Hermione", Harry greeted, "Do you have a moment?"

"Sure, what's up?", she asked, groaning internally when he sat down. This was going to be a long talk.

"Ron told me that you have your first negotiation round for the divorce next Monday", he said.

"Yes, and I hope that it'll be the only one", she told him determinedly.

Under her desk, Draco realised that Potter wasn't going to leave any time soon. Well, maybe he could... encourage Hermione send him out. Obviously, he was going to have some fun in the process.

Potter was complaining about his youngest son now. It clearly irritated her, because she was bobbing her foot impatiently. Draco smirked and ran the tips of his fingers over her ankle. She stopped moving immediately.

Slowly he dragged his fingers upwards until he reached her skirt. He could feel her pulse quickening and he was impressed that her voice didn't hitch when she answered the man sitting across from her. He'd have to remedy that.

He started at her ankle again, but now he used the palm of his hands instead of just the tips of his fingers. He didn't stop at her skirt either, but pushed it up until he could see her black knickers.

Leaning forward, he began to kiss her ankle, trailing his lips upwards with every touch. She tried to pull her leg away, but there simply wasn't any room to do that. All she managed to do was to press her other foot in his crotch, which made him hiss through his teeth.

Little wench didn't let up either, rubbing her feet over his now aching length.

 _Two_ _can_ _play_ _this_ _game_ _Pet_.

He reached forward, rubbing her upper legs with his fingers. Her breath hitched when his lips touched the inside of her leg, a little bit above her knee. She played it off as a cough. Too bad he couldn't reach any higher.

Her foot left his crotch abruptly and he stopped his kissing to listen.

"Someone tried to break through the wards at Hogwarts yesterday", Potter said. "They didn't get through, but they managed to escape."

 _Well_ , _that's_ _a_ _mood_ _killer_ _right_ _there_.

"Any leads?", she asked him, grabbing his hand across the desk.

Sensing her distress, Draco rubbed her leg soothingly.

"None", he sighed, "They were already gone when we got there. Nobody saw anything, all we know is that it was more than one person."

"Stay on top of this Harry", she demanded, "The safety of the children is top priority, more important than mine."

"I'll keep both you and the children safe", he answered, "Promise."

 _He_ _better_...

"Okay", she smiled, "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will", he answered. "I need to go now, see you tomorrow at lunch?"

She stood en hugged him goodbye.

The door clicked shut and her head appeared under the desk.

"You can come out now", she smiled, holding out her hand.

His legs were a little stiff from sitting in the cramped space, so he accepted her hand and pulled himself up.

"I should probably go", he said, pulling her close.

"Yes, I really need to get back to work", she nodded. "I can meet you at the Manor for lunch on Thursday if you like?"

"I'd like that", he said, kissing her lips.

"Good", she smiled. "I'll miss you until then though."

"Same", he answered. "You know where to find me."

After one last kiss goodbye, he stepped through the floo.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter** **46**

* **WARNING** * **Chapter** **contains** **smut** * **WARNING** *

Hermione tried not to count down the hours until she had her lunch with Draco. It was so stupid, juvenile and corny. Still, she caught herself several times calculating the number of hours she had left, down to the minute.

When it was finally noon, she pulled her red blouse straight one last time and stepped through the floo. She'd barely straightened herself out when Draco was already closing his arms around her.

"Hi to you too", she giggled when he started to place little kisses on her neck.

"Hello", he mumbled, moving for her lips now.

"Draco honestly", she smiled, "Your mother could come in at any moment."

"Right", he said, straightening himself. "May I escort you to the dining room my lady?"

"I'd like that", she answered, only feeling a little bit disappointed.

Gallantly he offered her his arm and walked her to the dining room, which was set for lunch already.

"Nice blouse by the way", he commented, peering into her cleavage. "Nice jeans too, fits you perfectly."

"Thank you", she blushed, missing the way he was ogling her. "It's nothing special."

He held out her chair and surprised her by taking place next to her instead of across from her like he usually did.

She smiled at him and chose a watercress-egg salad sandwich from the plate in front of her.

"Aren't you going to eat?", she asked him after swallowing her bite.

"I'm not that hungry", he said, his fingers trailing along her arm. "Not for food anyway."

She had to take a deep breath when he dropped his hand to her leg.

"You can't be serious", she almost whispered, trying to keep her rising blush in check. "Where's your mother?"

"I lost you so many years ago", he murmured, his thumb rubbing infinite patterns on her thigh now. "I plan to make up for that as much as I can."

His fingers trailed up until they reached her fly.

"Draco", she protested, but she did nothing to stop him from opening her pants.

"Don't worry", he said, trailing his fingers down over her panties, "I'll know when someone is coming. Do you trust me?"

"I...", she hesitated. "Yessss..."

He smirked when she bucked up against his hand. Her blush had transformed into a flush of desire and there was simply no more hiding it.

"Don't forget to eat your lunch", he whispered, trailing kisses along her ear.

Her fingers trembled when she picked up her sandwich again. She tried to ignore his moving fingers as she took another bite.

"Good girl Pet", he praised her, her breath coming out in small pants now.

"Please...", she begged. She was so close, but it wasn't enough.

"You love this, don't you Pet", he stated, "the thrill that you might be caught like a bad girl."

She made a small protesting sound in the back of her throat.

"Yes you do", he smirked, his finger finally slipping into her panties. "You're so wet Pet..."

He pulled her into his lap, her legs falling open to provide him better access. She moaned when his fingers dipped inside her again, her arms curling up around his neck.

"Open your eyes Pet", he commanded. "See the door right across from us? Someone could come in and see us like this. Could be Theo, Blaise, anyone..."

She opened her eyes and swallowed hard. She felt the thrill of a very real danger run down her spine and it turned her on more than she wanted to admit.

"You're soaking through your underwear", he told her, pressing his thumb against her clit. "You should remove your jeans before it gets... dirty."

Hardly thinking, she stood up from his lap and dropped her pants, quickly followed by her panties. He enjoyed the view of her arse in front of his face and used his free hand to adjust himself.

"Lean down on the table for me", he said, the strain obvious in his voice. "And spread your legs a bit wider."

"Please...", she asked, following his directions.

He didn't need to be asked again. He used his fingers to spread her wide, giving him an amazing view as he played with her clit. Her hips jerked and her muscles clenched, her opening begging for penetration.

"I want to fuck you so hard", he told her, circling her dripping opening and dragging his finger up to her little rosebud.

She gasped and clenched her bottom, but relaxed again when he started to shower her with soothing words and praise.

"Someday I will", he promised. "I might even fuck your damn perfect arse."

He pressed his finger past her tiny opening and rubbed her clit a little faster. It was all she needed and with an almost feral growl, she came, bucking back against his hand.

Her growl turned into a full-on moan when he drove two fingers in her still clenching pussy. He kept pumping them mercilessly, scissoring them slightly. Her hips tried to follow his movements, but he pressed her flat on the table, limiting her movements.

"Are you going to come again for me Pet?", he asked, giving her arse a slap to emphasise his words.

She panted and nodded, unable to think coherently, unable to form actual words.

A third finger found its way into her heath and when the hand on her back moved to her clit again, she bucked back into him and came hard.

He finally couldn't stand it anymore and stood to free his cock from his pants. Pressing his hand on her lower back to prevent her from moving back, he started to rub himself. The view of her swollen dripping pussy and her delectable arse made sure that he only needed a few pumps to find his release. Making sure that he wasn't touching her, he painted it all over her arse, letting it drip down to her pussy.

Satisfied, he let himself fall back into his chair to admire his handwork.

When she could finally breath evenly again, she pushed herself up from the table and turned to look back at him.

"Can you clean me up?", she asked, wiggling her bum at him. "I do need to get back to work in a few minutes."

Reluctantly, he took out his wand to summon a cloth. Gently he wiped her clean, making sure that he got everything. That way, he could enjoy touching her for just a little bit longer.

"Done", he said finally, helping her down from the table.

"Thank you", she smiled and positioned herself on his lap, her pants still lying forgotten on the floor.

"Did you like that?", he asked, kissing her neck.

"Hmmm, yes I did", she smiled, letting her fingers rake through his hair.

"Also the...", he started, grabbing her arse and squeezing them, "Anal bit?"

"Yes", she blushed, "I didn't know I would."

"Haven't you done that before?", he asked, pulling her back a little so he could looked her in the eye.

"No", she shook her head, "Ron said that it was filthy. Unhygienic."

"It's not", he assured her, "But we could try an enema if you want it to be really clean."

"I don't know", she said, her fingers trailing circles over his biceps.

"Does it turn you on?", he asked carefully, "The idea of it?"

"Yes", she said blushing even deeper.

"Then we'll try it", he said simply. "And if you don't like it, we'll quit."

"Okay", she said, pushing her hair back from her face.

He smiled at her and cupped the back of her head, pulling her in for a proper kiss.

"I'll try my best to make sure you like it", he murmured against her lips.

"Prat", she laughed and swatted his shoulder.

"If you want to go back to work, you should probably go now", he said reluctantly. "I'll probably bend you over the table again if you don't."

"Thank you", she smiled, pecking his lips one last time before she stood up to retrieve her pants.

"Are you coming for lunch tomorrow?", he asked, watching her putting her clothes back on with regret.

"Can't", she said, "The Ministry New Year's Drink is tomorrow."

"Call me then", he said, "Or floo to the Manor whenever you want."

"I will", she promised, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down for one last kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too", he smiled, hugging her extra tight.

A few minutes later she stepped through the floo, leaving him with a dopey smile on his face.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

"Madam Minister", Alice said through the WiCom, "It's 2 p.m., time to go to the reception."

"Thank you Alice", Hermione replied, "You can go, I'll be there in a minute."

She closed the connection and looked herself over in her mirror. She grinned and took a picture for Draco, as she'd promised. He would probably appreciate the dragon necklace she was wearing, combined with her favourite serpent bracelet.

Because she was going allout with the jewelry, she'd decided on a simple well fitted dark blue suit, combined with an off-white blouse.

 _Can't_ _wait_ _until_ _I_ _can_ _let_ _everyone_ _know_ _you're_ _mine_.

 _Stay_ _safe_ _Sweetheart_.

She smiled at his text.

 _Promise_.

 _Greg_ _and_ _Blaise_ _will_ _keep_ _an_ _eye_ _on_ _me_.

He didn't take long to answer.

 _Stay_ _away_ _from_ _Blaise_ , _he'll_ _probably_ _try_ _to_ _drag_ _you_ _into_ _a_ _trio_ _or_ _something_. _And_ _not_ _the_ _friendly_ _kind_ _like_ _you_ _had_ _with_ _Potter_ _and_ _Weasley_.

She giggled.

 _Don't_ _worry_ , _I'll_ _hit_ _him_ _if_ _necessary_.

She could hit hard if she needed to. Well, he should know...

 _That's_ _my_ _girl_.

 _Love_ _you_

She smiled dotingly at her mirror.

 _Love_ _you_ _too_!

She put her mirror in her purse and walked down to the atrium.

When she entered the room, everyone was clustered around the small standing tables, which were littered with snacks.

"Hermione!", Harry waved her over, "Over here!"

She picked a glass of apple juice from a passing tray and walked up to him.

"Nervous for your speech?", he asked her.

"I'll be fine", she shrugged, "Part of the job."

"Ginny was a bit miffed that she wasn't invited this year", he said, sipping from his glass of beer. "I heard a lot of complaints about it."

"I think they'll be happy one they know what we did with the extra budget", she answered, "Especially you."

"So, it has nothing to do with your impending divorce that the Drink is without partner this year?", he inquired, watching her carefully.

"I can't say that it isn't convenient", she admitted, "But we really did need the extra budget for our new project."

"I'm intrigued", he grinned, "I knew you wouldn't change the rules without good reason."

"Madam Minister", Blaise interrupted their conversation, "It's time for your speech."

She smiled and repressed the urge to address his formality. He took his job extremely serious.

"Yes, thank you Blaise", she answered, "See you later Harry!"

She took one last crisp from the table and followed Blaise to the stage. Greg was already there, waiting for them. She smiled and stood next to him as Blaise climbed the stage and waited for her turn.

"Ladies and gentlemen", Blaise called for attention, using the sonorus charm. "As the Minister's Spokesman, I am honoured to welcome you all to the Ministry's annual New Year's Drink!"

The crowd clapped politely. She rolled her eyes when she saw a few witches swoon when he flashed them one of his dazzling smiles.

"... Thank you for your attention", Blaise concluded a few minutes later. "And now, I am happy to give you, our brilliant Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger!"

A wave of murmurs went through the crowd when he said that and not her married name. Ignoring that, she climbed the stage, secretly squeezing Blaise's hand in gratitude as she passed him.

Taking her sweet time to let the noise turn down, she took her place on the stage and cast the charm.

"I'm glad to see all of you here", she started, "And I want to wish you all a very happy new year!"

She paused to let them applaud.

"I want you to know that this year, we intend to make a new start", she proclaimed, "And in more ways than one."

The crowd was getting nervous now, change was not an easy thing to digest for many.

"I know many of you still remember what it was like, during the war against Voldemort. I know I do", she continued, making some flinch visibly. "The world evolved since then and now I believe that the time has come to further respect and understanding for all of us: Pureblood, Half-blood and Muggleborn."

She had to wait until the rumours died down again.

"The war is over, ladies and gentlemen, and the guilty have been punished", she said, "Now we have to make sure that we don't make the same mistakes again."

A little pause was installed deliberately, to let her words sink in.

"As agreed with the Department Head for Youth and Education Mister Clearwater", she said, waving at the man to give him credit, "And Headmistress McGonagall, the course Muggle Studies with be reformed to Cultural Studies, with equal information about the Muggle world, Pureblood history and wizarding world customs. An adapted course will also be mandatory for those guilty of discrimination offenses based on blood, no matter what their background is."

The crowd seemed to be quite pleased with this, none of them feeling quite addressed by the problem at hand.

"There are those, that still hold on to pureblood superiority", she admitted. "However, many also believe that they are not prejudiced, just by being on the winning side of the war. Some of them are right, but others, are not."

A tense silence fell.

"If we discriminate against those who used to discriminate us, we are no better than they were. If not worse", she told them. "For those interested, we will install informative courses for adults as well. I look forward to working with you to end all discrimination, and in this case specifically that based on blood purity."

The following applause was a little hesitant.

"Now on to a lighter subject", she smiled. "I know you are all wondering why you couldn't bring your partner this year..."

She winked at Harry when she saw him grin and lift his glass at her.

"And it has nothing to do with my impending divorce", she continued smoothly. "In collaboration with TL Enterprises, we are proud to announce that we intend to provide working Muggle smartphones to the Ministry."

Some people looked confused, but most reacted quite enthusiastic.

"The first prototypes were tested and approved by myself and our Head of Finances, Mister Malfoy", she continued. "The efficiency will be tested by the Auror Department as of next week and we will continue to provide every department with phones if their trial period proves to be successful."

She smiled at the enthusiastic aurors.

"Now, before I'll leave you alone and let you enjoy your drinks, the Department of Marketing and Communication has set up a little game called Department Bingo", she said, pointing out Blaise, who had placed himself behind a desk near the entrance. "You'll need to collect one name and a corresponding signature from one co-worker from each of our departments. Mister Zabini will provide you with the forms, you can hand them back to him when you're done and he'll personally handpick three winners who will get a nice surprise on their desk on Monday morning. Have fun and enjoy the rest of the Drink!"

She took the applause and came down from the stage.

"And, was it worth it", she asked Harry, "Leaving Ginny home for the night?"

"Definitely", he grinned, "I can't believe Teddy pulled it off, making this kind of technology work in highly magical environments."

"He said his experience with Grimmauld Place helped him as a testing ground", she told him, "So it was actually you who enabled him to do this."

"I'm the best godparent ever", he boasted jokingly.

She spotted several people eying Harry, waiting for her to leave.

"I think you've got some autograph hunters", she smirked, making him pale. "I'm going to get another drink."

"Hermione, don't you dare leave me", he hissed between his teeth. "Hermione, for Godric's sake..."

"Enjoy the Drink Harry!", she grinned and with a little wave, she left him alone.

He didn't think that she would just let it slide, implying that she arranged the Drink to be without a partner just because of the divorce now did he?

"I remember now why I'd never want to be on your bad side again", Greg smirked, eying Harry signing the forms with barely restrained annoyance.

"I have no idea what you mean", she said innocently.

"Draco would have loved to see this", he grinned, handing her a glass of apple-cherry juice.

She ignored him in favour of her Head of Finances.

"Good evening Lucius", she greeted him, eying the flock of women behind him. "Enjoying the Drink?"

"Tremendously", he said drily, "I wish I could have brought Narcissa though. She loves these kind of events."

"And I imagine she keeps your... admirers at a distance as well", she prodded.

Greg covered his snort with a cough.

"Indeed", he said drily, "And since nobody cares to leave the event before their superior does... It's getting rather late, don't you think?"

He actually made her laugh that time and she glanced over his shoulder at the clock.

"You can leave if you want to", she told him. "You don't have to wait for me."

"I'd rather follow protocol", he sniffed. "I would be delighted to accompany you to the floo."

She glanced at Greg.

"Stacy is waiting for me", he answered her unspoken question.

"Alright, I suppose that we could go", she said.

Lucius offered her his arm and with Greg close behind them, they left the atrium.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

 **The Minister's Divorce**: **The** **Candidates**

 _Yesterday_ , _several_ _sources_ _within_ _The_ _Ministry_ _of_ _Magic_ _informed_ _us_ _that_ _our_ _Minister_ _of_ _Magic_ _Hermione_ _Granger-Weasley_ \- _or_ _should_ _we_ _just_ _say_ _Granger_ _now_? - _publicly_ _announced_ _her_ _impending_ _divorce_ _at_ _the_ _Ministry's_ _annual_ _New_ _Year's_ _Drink_.

 _We_ _can_ _only_ _see_ _one_ _reason_ _why_ _a_ _woman_ _would_ _leave_ _our_ _beloved_ _and_ _handsome_ _war_ _hero_ _Ronald_ _Weasley_ : _Another_ _man_.

 _Minister_ _Granger_ _has_ _never_ _been_ _without_ _male_ _company_ , _so_ _there_ _are_ _quite_ _a_ _few_ _candidates_.

 _Here_ _is_ _our_ _top_ _five_.

 ** _5) Theodore_** **_Nott_** **_Jr_**

 _The_ _sweet_ _Theodore_ \- _or_ _Theo_ _as_ _he_ _prefers_ \- _was_ _spotted_ _with_ _our_ _Minister_ _on_ _several_ _occasions_. _Alas_ , _he_ _is_ _rumoured_ _to_ _be_ _gay_. _However_ , _since_ _he_ _did_ _marry_ _the_ _beautiful_ _Daphne_ _Greengrass_ _in_ _the_ _past_ , _we're_ _assuming_ _that_ _he_ _wouldn't_ _say_ _no_ _to_ _a_ _beautiful_ _woman_.

 **4) George** **Weasley**

 _The_ _equally_ _handsome_ _and_ _witty_ _brother_ _of_ _Ronald_ _has_ _been_ _spotted_ _several_ _times_ _arguing_ _with_ _his_ _baby_ _brother_. _Were_ _they_ _fighting_ _over_ _her_? _We're_ _doing_ _our_ _best_ _to_ _find_ _out_.

 **3) Harry** **Potter**

 _Though_ _he_ _seems_ _to_ _be_ _happily_ _married_ _to_ _Ginevra_ , _our_ _beloved_ _Head_ _Auror_ _Potter_ _is_ _spotted_ _several_ _times_ _a_ _week_ _in_ _the_ _Minister's_ _company_. _Their_ _tight_ _bond_ _of_ _friendship_ _always_ _raised_ _suspicion_ _and_ _you_ _know_ _that_ _saying_ : _when_ _there's_ _smoke_ , _there's_ _a_ _fire_.

 **2)** **Blaise** **Zabini**

 _Notorious_ _flirt_ _and_ _handsome_ _bad_ _boy_ _is_ _what_ _they_ _call_ _him_. _Recently_ _the_ _Minister_ _hired_ _him_ _as_ _her_ _spokesman_ _and_ _he_ _hasn't_ _been_ _seen_ _out_ _with_ _any_ _other_ _witch_ _than_ _her_ _since_. _If_ _that's_ _not_ _a_ _sign_ , _we_ _don't_ _know_ _what_ _is_.

 **1) Lucius Malfoy**

 _Lucius_ _is_ _everything_ _that_ _an_ _ambitious_ _woman_ , _like_ _our_ _Minister_ , _would_ _want: intelligent_ , _handsome_ , _sophisticated_ , _powerful_ _and_ \- _last_ _but_ _not_ _least_ \- _very_ _rich_. _He_ _was_ _fully_ _pardoned_ _for_ _his_ _war_ _crimes_ _only_ _four_ _months_ _ago_ , _but_ _in_ _that_ _time_ _he_ _has_ _swiftly_ _rebuilt_ _an_ _influential_ _social_ _circle_ _and_ _made_ _it_ _as_ _the_ _Ministry's_ _Head_ _of_ _Finances_. _He_ _was_ _also_ _spotted_ _leaving_ _the_ _Drink_ _with_ _the_ _Minister_ _on_ _his_ _arm_ _last_ _night_. _Watch_ _out_ _Narcissa_ _!_

Hermione huffed and threw the newspaper to the side.

"I can't believe I'm not even considered as an option", Draco complained, stretched out on the bed next to her.

"I can't believe that they think I couldn't leave him without needing another man", she growled.

"I think you could do anything if you set your mind to it", he told her, pulling her down for a kiss.

She hummed and smiled, his lips placing butterfly kisses on hers. His fingers were playing with the edge of his quidditch shirt that she was wearing and slowly, she felt the need for him to touch her rise.

She usually wasn't the one to initiate, but fuck, she just needed to be in control for a minute.

Her hand caught his wrist and with a shuddered breath she placed it underneath the hem of her shirt.

She could feel him smirk against her lips as she pushed his hand up until he cupped one of her breasts. He didn't need any further directions after that.

He groaned and pushed her back against the mattress, his fingers toying with her nipple and his other hand sliding up the inside of her thigh until his fingertips grazed the edge of her knickers.

"Please Draco", she asked, pushing her hips up.

Deepening their kiss, he slipped his fingers around the side of her knickers and grazed her clit.

"Fuck", she gasped when his fingers slid through her folds, spreading her wetness with ease. "More..."

He slowly rubbed the top of her clit until it was utterly swollen. She felt like it was so sensitive that she would come the second that he touched it fully.

Her breath was coming out in short pants and her hips were meeting his every touch, almost involuntary.

"Open your eyes", he said pulling back a little to look at her face.

When she did, he pressed his thumb down harder, circling her clit faster and faster. She moaned and squirmed underneath him, trying to make him touch her clit fully.

She clutched the sheet underneath her and struggled to keep her eyes open, totally lost in the feeling that he was giving her.

The tip of his finger finally pressed on her clit and with a few fast strokes she was there.

"Draco!", she almost screamed, her hands nearly ripping up the sheets.

Gently he kept stroking her through the aftershocks, continuing her pleasure for as long as he could.

When she relaxed her muscles, he pulled back.

She sighed contently, pressing herself against his side.

"You should go take a shower", he said, sounding strained. "I need to take care of this."

She looked down his body at his tented trousers.

"Hmmm, I hope I can take care of that for you very very soon", she said, crawling up.

He groaned when she kissed his bobbing erection through the fabric and gave her a pat on the bum as she turned for the bathroom.

"Me too", he mumbled, freeing his cock from it's uncomfortable position.

By the time Hermione came back, he was cleaned up and fully dressed.

"Are you staying for breakfast?", he asked her.

"Ronald is staying at The Burrow for the whole weekend", she told him. "So, I could stay until Sunday afternoon is you want me to."

"Hmmm", he grinned happily, kissing the top of her head, "I'd love you to."

She laughed when he picked her up and tossed her back on the bed.

"Weren't we going to get breakfast?", she asked him.

"I'd rather eat you", he smirked, trailing kisses down her neck.

"Sounds like I might need to build up some strength", she giggled, her fingers threading through his hair.

"Madgy!", he called, pulling her back up for a minute.

"What cans I does for you Master?", Madgy asked.

"Could you set up some breakfast at the table in my quarters for us please?", he asked. "And we'll be eating lunch here as well."

"Madgy wills take care of all the things Sir!", she smiled broadly and with a pop, she left them alone again.

"Now", he smiled preparatory when he turned back to her, "Where were we?"

She expected him to push her back down, but instead, he cursed under his breath and pulled his mirror out of his back pocket.

 _I'm_ _bored_.

 _Care_ _to_ _go_ _out_ _for_ _lunch_ _today?_

 _Theo_

"Tell him you're booked", she whispered, biting his earlobe. "We can meet him for dinner at 6."

"I love the way you think", he smirked and quickly conveyed the message to Theo.

"Good", she said, taking the mirror from him as soon as he was ready and dropping it on the night table.

This time, she was the one who pushed him back down.

"What about breakfast?", he laughed.

"Hmmm", she hummed, kissing his neck, "We'll eat as soon as either of us needs food more than we need to taste each other."

"Agreed", he grinned, "Sweet Merlin you have no idea how much I love you."

"I suppose you should show me then", she suggested, sealing her lips over hers before he could say another word.

Not that he was planning to complain anyway...


End file.
